


Riding off into the Kadaran sunset: Reyes Vidal happily ever after

by queenofkadara



Series: The Vidal Chronicles [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dom Reyes, Dominant Reyes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Reyder, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, dom!reyes, f!reyder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Short, fluffy oneshots about Mara Ryder and Reyes Vidal. Basically 90% smut, smut, and more smut. Perhaps the occasional story including Tempest friends.All stories take place after my main long fic,Love, Lies and Paradise.Please feel free to check that story out as well!This oneshot collection is marked as a Completed work, but since it's a bunch of short stories, I'll update whenever an idea strikes my fancy.





	1. Big Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s the inspiration for this piece. It was a sunny day and I put on my sunglasses, and then I wondered what kind of sunglasses Reyes would wear, and immediately the image of Reyes wearing aviators and a V-necked black muscle tee jumped into my head... and then this smutty, smutty piece of smut was born.
> 
> NSFW at all. Teehee :3

“Babe, where’s the sunscreen?”

Reyes lowered his glass of ice water and called over his shoulder. “I packed it. It’s in the bag with the towels.” He and Mara were preparing to go for a swim in a secluded pool just a short walk down the mountainside from their house. Reyes had already had the pool pH-tested and chemically tested by the local angaran experts to ensure it was safe for humans to swim in. The small pool was high enough up the mountain that it was essentially a private pool, and it was in the shade of the mountain for most of the day, which meant it sat at a comfortable 75 to 80 degrees Fahrenheit - the perfect temperature for a hot summer day on Kadara.

Mara drifted into the kitchen wearing a pair of grey Initiative terrycloth shorts, a bikini top with a palm leaf pattern, and a standard blue Initiative tank top. Reyes eyed her petite curves with blatant appreciation. He was more of an autumn kind of man, but he was glad it was summer for the sole reason that when Mara was on planet, she walked around their house in next to no clothes. 

Mara smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. “I should have known. The Charlatan always has a plan.” She slapped his ass raunchily and walked through towards the front door, twitching her hips with a sexy swing as she walked away. Reyes chuckled - a low, sexual sound - then followed her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against his hardness and nipping the tendon in her neck. 

Mara gave a satisfying gasp of desire, arching her back slightly into his touch, then pulled away. “Quit it! We have to enjoy the weather while it’s nice. We can’t spend all our time in the Playground,” she said, her voice breathy with a lust that only further provoked Reyes’ own arousal. 

“Why not?” Reyes growled, stepping towards her in a predatory manner that he knew she loved. The Playground was their pet term for the house Reyes had commissioned on the most secluded mountaintop on Kedara… so named for the choice enhancements - stripper poles and hooks in the ceiling - that Reyes had added to the house to enhance its sexual possibilities. 

“Because… um…” Mara trailed off and bit her lower lip as her gaze slid over his body. Reyes was wearing a tight black v-necked muscle tee and his usual sand-coloured combat pants tucked into boots. He didn't have any ‘summer’ clothes lIke shorts or sandals, and had refused Mara’s offer to bring him some, both for aesthetic and practical reasons. But damn if Mara didn't support his choice right now, because in his current outfit, he looked both hot (a light sheen of sweat at his hairline) and _hot_ (his pecs and abs outlined by the tight tee, his biceps flexing, those fucking army boy boots…) 

A slow, smug smile lit Reyes’ face as she blatantly ogled his generous package. “You sure you don't want to stay inside?” 

Mara eyed him for another long, appreciative moment, biting her lip with arousal and indecision, then regretfully stepped towards the door, shaking her head. “No, come on, let's get outside. I won't hear the end of it if I go back to the Tempest yet again with nothing more interesting to say than ‘I spent the entire weekend in bed with Reyes’. _Again._ ” 

Reyes smiled lazily at her, and shrugged gracefully. “If you say so.” He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses… aviator sunglasses with dark amber lenses and thin gold frames. 

Mara laughed incredulously as he slid the sunglasses on. “Those are so old-fashioned! Where the hell did you even find those?”

He smiled at her smugly and locked the door behind them with his omni-tool. “I brought them from the Milky Way. Lifted them from some douchebag’s convertible flitter. Why, don’t you think I look handsome?” He slid the glasses down to the bridge of his perfect nose and looked at her over the top of the lenses, then wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“I always think you look handsome, you cocky shit,” she smirked, giving him a playful shove in the arm. Indeed, the sunglasses complemented his face perfectly, giving him an aloof air that Mara found irresistible. She strolled towards the edge of the plateau that their home rested on. “I just don’t think I’ve seen glasses like that since the 2170s.”

“Well, fashion is cyclical, no? I’m bringing them back in Heleus. I’ve always wanted to be a fashion icon.” He smirked as he walked slid down a rocky slope in the direction of the secluded pool. “I’ll find Jaal a pair. Then he’ll get Evfra wearing them, and the Moshae…” 

Mara slid down the slope after him, already snorting with laughter at the thought of oh-so-serious Evfra wearing human sunglasses. “They don’t have external ears to support glasses. You’d have to modify the glasses to fit onto their supraorbital flaps.” 

Reyes snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “That’s a good idea. I should patent it. Then I’ll be an inventor, _and_ a thief, and a murderer, and a smuggler...” 

Mara brushed the rocky dust from her legs and pinched his bum. “It was _my_ idea! I’d better get a cut of the profits.” 

Reyes spun and pinned her against the cliffside, his left hand against the mountain near her head, the right hand abruptly pulling her hips flush to his. “Sixty-forty. Final offer,” he purred into her ear, his warm whiskey-and-gunpowder smell making her drop her head back with bliss. 

“You really are a thief,” she breathed as Reyes grazed his lips oh-so-gently against her ear and then her jawbone. “Stealing sunglasses, stealing ideas…” 

Reyes pulled back, removing his hand from her hip to tilt her face up to his. His bronze eyes gazed through the amber lenses into her bright green ones as he smiled cheekily, and Mara knew a cheesy line was coming. Sure enough, he smirked at her and purred, “The only thing I ever stole that was worth anything was your heart.” 

Mara rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the grin that washed over her lips, nor the warm flush that tinted her cheeks. “Still don’t know how they called you Shena,” she murmured, then her lips parted with pleasure as Reyes delicately traced his tongue along the tendon in her neck. He then returned his lips to her ear.

“You forget, I’m good with more than just words,” he growled, and slid his right hand down to her hip and slowly inched his fingers up the inside of her tank top, his other hand still penning her in against the cliffside. 

Mara panted with excitement as his gentle, teasing fingers slid up towards her breast. “You’ll have to prove that,” she managed. “Otherwise you’re all mouth and no trousers.” 

Reyes frowned in sudden amusement and confusion, distracted; his fingers stopped moving inside her shirt, just below her breast. Mara arched her back and moaned, but Reyes ignored her. “‘All mouth and no trousers’? What does that mean?” 

“Oh god, who cares? Reyes, please-” Mara grabbed at his right hand in an attempt to make him feel her breast, but he tensed his bicep, refusing to move his hand, his fingertips just barely brushing the underside of her breast. He removed his left hand from the cliffside and grabbed her right hand, raising it above her head and pinning it to the cliff in a strong grip that made Mara dizzy as a wave of lust washed over her. She absolutely _loved_ when Reyes dominated her like this. 

“Ah-ah, no more fun until you tell me what this phrase means. English is not my first language. ‘All mouth and no trousers’? Sounds like you want me to take off my pants.” He quirked one eyebrow at her, a delicious slow smirk lighting his face as his right thumb brushed her ribs below her breast. “Are you trying to suggest something?” 

“No, it means…” Mara panted, unable to think properly from the sensation of his brushing thumb, so close to her breast but torturously resisting. She tugged again at his right hand inside her shirt, wordlessly begging him to touch her. 

“Let go of my hand.” Reyes’ voice was suddenly pure Charlatan, hard and serious, and Mara’s eyes flew up to his. He was still wearing his aviators; they hid his eyes, adding an extra hint of dark mystery to his Charlatan facade that made her blood surge with anticipation. She immediately released his hand, and the Charlatan issued another command. “Lift your hand.” Eagerly, Mara raised her left arm, and Reyes captured it so that both her wrists were held captive by his left hand against the cliff. “Good girl,” he growled, and dropped his right hand abruptly from inside her shirt, then stroked gently along the inside of her thigh. Mara arched helplessly as his fingers brushed against the crotch of her bikini bottoms; she knew her wetness was seeping through her bikini, and she didn’t care - she wanted Reyes to feel how wet and ready she was for him. Reyes then abruptly pushed her bikini bottoms to the side and slid one finger inside her. 

Mara arched her back, throwing her head back against the cliff and straining against his strong grip as he swirled his finger in a circular motion inside of her. “Jesus Christ, Reyes, I- that’s so good-” 

He suddenly removed his finger from inside her and covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. Her own slick moisture coated the third finger of his hand, and she darted her tongue out and licked the salty-sweet moisture on his hand. 

Reyes sucked in a sharp breath of desire, then gently shook her face. “You try my patience, woman,” he hissed. “Tell me what your little idiom means. Or you’ll get nothing more from me.” He lessened his hold on her face so she could speak. 

“It means… someone who talks a big talk, but can’t take action to carry through,” Mara gasped, and arched her back, trying to rub her breasts against his chest, desperate for his friction, his touch, _anything._

Reyes stared at her, then erupted in a dark, sexual laugh that made Mara’s whole body tingle in anticipation. “No carrythrough. This is what you think of me?” he demanded, gripping her wrists harder and suddenly pressing the length of his body against hers. Mara moaned as he rubbed his hard cock slowly and firmly against her crotch. “No, of course not! Oh… god…” Mara couldn’t be bothered to speak any more, too occupied by the ripples of heat building in her groin as he rubbed his cock against her pubis, the friction from their clothing rubbing her clit indirectly with just enough friction to make her wild with need, but not nearly enough to satisfy.

She gave a sudden sob of frustrated desire as his right hand slid inside of her shirt again.  
Reyes pinched her nipple through her bikini top, making her cry out incoherently. He lowered his lips to her ear, and his words made her shiver with anticipation. “Looks like I need to teach you a lesson: the Charlatan always carries through.” Still holding her wrists tightly with his left hand, he moved his body away from hers and shoved down her shorts and bikini bottoms; Mara eagerly kicked them off. He lifted her tank top and pulled it upwards and over her head, deftly releasing her wrists just long enough to pull the tank off. Dressed only in her bikini top now, Mara shivered as the gentle breeze began to cool some of her sweat. Finally, Reyes released her wrists, gently stroking his right hand down the length of her left arm and then sliding his hand around her throat. His right hand stroked up the inside of her thigh again and he slid his fingers torturously gently along the length of her labia. As Mara panted with excitement, her hands now gripping the front of his shirt frantically, he very gently squeezed her throat to get her attention. “Lie down beside the pool.” He nodded his head towards the secluded pool, which was just a few metres away in a relatively flat clearing on the mountainside.

The pool was a gorgeous, eye-popping cerulean, framed with unusual but beautiful red plants that just made the blue water seem even bluer. Mara didn’t care. All she wanted was the Charlatan’s hands and mouth on her body. She practically ran to the edge of the pool and sat on the sparse grass. Before she was even completely supine, Reyes was between her legs. He bent her knees so her feet were flat on the ground, then without hesitation, he lowered his face to her crotch and slicked a long, firm lick along the entire length of her pussy. 

Mara bucked her hips and cried out as an electric shock of pleasure overcame her. Reyes placed his left hand firmly on her flat belly, holding her still, and slid the middle finger of his right hand back inside of her. Mara slammed her fists on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut at the almost overwhelming pleasure: his tongue lapped in a gentle pattern, moving from the base of her labia upward and flicking gently at her clit, and his finger rotated in a circular motion deep inside her, stroking her G-spot and driving all her nerves crazy. 

Reyes slid a second finger inside of her, his hand continuing its circular motion. Mara gasped with excitement at the increased pressure, and couldn’t stop herself from thrusting against his hand and mouth at the perfection of his motions. His tongue swirled circles around and over her clit as his clever fingers coaxed her towards the precipice of orgasm, the waves of pleasure building in her abdomen. Finally, as Reyes slicked his tongue firmly over her clit and crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion inside of her, Mara reached her climax, crying out his name and arching her hips against his mouth. 

As the aftershocks of her orgasm wore down, she relaxed her hips and sat up on her elbows to look at Reyes in lazy, delighted satisfaction. He sat back on his knees and wiped one hand over his mouth, then grinned at her. He was still wearing those fucking sunglasses, and they gave him such an air of cool aloofness and badassery that her heart thumped with intense attraction. _He looks like a total fuckboy, but he’s all mine._ She smiled helplessly at him, feeling supremely satisfied and relaxed. “That was-” 

Suddenly, without warning, Reyes stood and scooped her up from the ground, then threw her into the pool. Mara screeched as she landed in the pool with a huge splash, the cool water shocking her out of her post-orgasm laziness. Her head dunked under the water - _refreshing!_ she couldn’t help but think - and then she rose to the surface, spluttering with indignation and shoving her short wet hair out of her face. Reyes was doubled over at the edge of the pool, roaring with laughter. 

Mara tried to glare at him, but her lips twitched with mirth. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him laugh so hard. “You sick bastard,” she called as she gracefully swam to the edge of the pool, then splashed him. Reyes flinched away from the cold spray, still laughing as he removed his sunglasses and wiped the water from his face. He grinned at her as she treaded water indignantly. “You looked hot. I thought you could use a cold dip.” 

Mara smiled sweetly at him as she swam to the edge of the pool. She found her footing in the rough limestone rim of the pool, then pulled herself halfway out. She arched her back slightly, displaying her breasts more prominently. Reyes’ eyes flared with interest as he eyed her golden body, rivulets of water dripping down her collarbones and between her breasts. “Won’t you join me? You look pretty hot yourself,” Mara purred, tilting her face up to his for a kiss; drops of sweat trickled delicately down the sides of his face, and a tantalizing sheen of sweat had collected in his jugular notch. 

“Hmmm, don’t mind if I do. Just let me change.” He tucked the sunglasses into his back pocket and kneeled at the side of the pool to give her a kiss… and Mara surged up, grabbing his arms and hauling him fully-clothed into the pool with her. 

Now it was Mara’s turn to laugh as Reyes surged to the surface, shaking his head like a lion and slicking his hair back to glare at her. “Ooh, you’re full of defiance today, aren’t you?” he growled, then stroked powerfully towards her in the pool. Mara squealed with mock fear as he grabbed her leg underwater and pulled her towards him. She gracefully wrapped her naked legs around his waist as he propelled them towards the edge of the pool, then gently pressed her back against the rough limestone edge. He stroked her wet hair away from her face, then fisted his hand in the hair at the back of her head and gently pulled her head back to nip her throat with his teeth. “I need to punish you. The Charlatan doesn’t take lightly to insubordination.”

Mara gasped at the bite of his teeth, then reached up and forced his head back with her hand at his throat. “I’m no subordinate, you great brute,” she growled back, and was satisfied at the glint of respect and admiration in his hooded bronze eyes. He slowly increased the grip of his hand in her hair, tugging her head to the side, then whispered roughly in her ear: “That’s not what it looked like last night. In bed. Do you need a reminder?” 

Mara bit her lip, heat reigniting in her blood at his deep, sexy voice in her ear, and the friction of his wet clothes against her naked skin. _Will I ever get enough of this man?_ she wondered blissfully. She whispered her answer against his sharp cheekbone. 

“Yes please, Charlatan.”


	2. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Mara Ryder are separated while Mara's off-planet on a short mission, so they keep in touch by email. Things get steamy. 
> 
> NSFW. Very NSFW. 
> 
> I don't have much else to say about this really... is it pushing the bounds of decency? Too explicit? Let me know what you think... >.<

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Mara, 

Can't sleep so I thought I'd email you. I was just thinking about your skin. How smooth your naked back is when the stars shine on you through the viewport in your bedroom on the Tempest. The glow on your cheeks after a day in Kadara’s sunshine. The softness inside your thigh when I stroke my fingers up your leg to slip inside...

That's all. Well, now I really can't sleep. 

Reyes xx

*******************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Reyes, 

It’s around 14:00 here, so I’m wide awake - but now you've got me thinking about your skin too. It's such a nice caramel brown on the back of your neck from the sun… and it feels so nice and warm when I grab your ass to pull you harder inside of me. 

That's all. Goodnight! Sleep tight!

Mara xx

*********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Mara, 

Thanks for that. Very helpful. 

I just remembered something. My favourite thing: the contrast between your smooth gold skin and my bright red teethmarks on your shoulder when I’ve bitten you for your disobedience. I’d bite you now if I could. 

Actually, that’s my second favourite thing. My first favourite is the contrast between your soft gold skin and your hard pink nipples when I run my fingers over them. 

What are you wearing? 

Reyes xx

******************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder 

Wow Shena, so original. 

I know you want me to say I'm naked, or just wearing lingerie, but actually we just got back from Voeld, so I'm all armoured up. I'm about to take it off though! Gil will have to help with that. But I'm wearing my skintight underarmour beneath it, and I don't need help taking that off. 

It gets pretty sweaty in my armour, even on Voeld. So I’m gonna want to take a shower after I take off my underarmour. It’s so sticky though… I'll have to unzip the side zipper, then peel it slowly away from my neck and off my shoulders. Then I'll pull it away from my chest and arms. I’m pretty sure I’ll have a sheen of sweat all over. 

After that I’ll bend over and 

****************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Hello?? Where did you go? Ryder, wth?

*****************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Sorrysorry!! Cora wanted to talk to me! We’re heading back to Meridian for a couple days for Meridian/Pathfinder business. 

Where was I? 

Oh yeah, my underarmour. You'll be happy to know it’s off now. It was tricky though - I had to lie back on the bed and roll it down my hips and butt, and then slowly peel it off my legs. It was pretty rough. I had to lie there panting for a while in my bra and panties to get my breath back. 

I'm about to go take a shower now. I can’t tell you how much I'm looking forward to the nice warm water rippling over my body and washing the sweat away…

By the way, fair’s fair. What are _you_ wearing?

Mara xx

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Nothing. Not a damn thing. You know I like to sleep buck naked. 

Reyes xx

*******************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Interesting… 

Tell me more?

Mara xx

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

I'm naked. I'm lying on my back, on those fancy black sheets Keema had specially dyed for me on Aya. I'm holding my cock in my right hand. It's hard because of all your fucking talk about your underarmour and taking showers without me. I'm squeezing my cock, and it feels good. Not as good as your hot mouth, or your even hotter pussy… but it’ll have to do. 

Reyes xx

******************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder.

More. 

Mara xx

*******************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Greedy woman, aren’t you?

I’m gripping my hard shaft, and thinking of your naked body in the shower. That thought just makes me harder. I’m stroking my hand up and down the length of my cock. But all I want is to push myself inside of you. I want to shove you onto your back and fill you up until you arch your back and scream my name. 

Mara, I’m so fucking hard right now. You should be here to feel me. My hand is good, but yours are better.

Reyes xx

*********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder 

...Fuck me, Vidal. (Literally, I wish.) 

I want to wrap my hand around your cock… but only so I can wrap my lips around it. I would slide your cock so deep into my throat that I can hardly breathe. Then I’d swallow with your cock in my mouth, in that way I know you like. Can you imagine my lips around you? The heat of my throat?

My hand would be busy too. I’d be stroking and squeezing your balls. But only with one hand. My other hand would be busy stroking my clit. 

Are you sleepy yet?

Mara xx

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Are you fucking kidding? I can’t sleep now. All I can think of is you trying to swallow my dick. And your hand on your clit. 

I’m jealous of your hand. I want it to be my hand on you. My tongue between your sweet lips. My mouth on your hard little clit while you rock your hips against my face. 

I’m going to come. Wish you could lick me clean.

Reyes xx

********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

You know I would. I’d lap up every last drop. I love the taste of your skin and your come. 

What about me? Do you like how I taste?

Mara xx

************************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

YES. You taste so salty-sweet. It reminds me of caramel. I want to bury my face in you right now and lick away every last drop of your sweetness until you come. 

Yours is the finest pussy in all of Andromeda. I’d bet good money on that. 

Reyes xx

********************* 

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

I can’t decide if that’s one of the sweetest or nastiest compliments I’ve ever gotten. Either way, you should know I’m dripping wet for you. The only thing that would satisfy me is your fingers or your dick, but lacking both, my own fingers will have to do. 

I want you to think of me touching myself. Stroking my fingers along my lips.... gently rubbing my clit until I’m panting your name... sliding my fingers inside my pussy, wishing it was you. 

Reyes, I’m going to come. God, I need you.

*********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

When are you coming back to Kadara?

**********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Not for a while. We’ll be on Meridian for 3 or 4 days...

**********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

I’ll be there tomorrow. Keep your afternoon empty. 

***********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Are you sure?

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

Never been so sure. Keema and Kian will hold down the fort. I need to fuck you until you can’t walk or my balls are going to explode.

*********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Well, I can’t argue with that. 

Can’t wait to see you. And feel you… 

Mara xx

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal 

See you soon. But not soon enough.

Reyes xx

P. S. Are your Pathfinder quarters soundproofed?

***********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Nope… So we’ll have to be quiet. 

Mara xx

*********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

You? Be quiet? With me? Impossible. 

But maybe I’ll bring something special to keep you quiet. 

Reyes xx

********************

To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Mara Ryder

Oh my fucking god. What are you bringing? 

I’m so horny I’m literally panting for breaths all alone in my quarters on the Tempest. My panties are soaked. SAM thinks I’m dying.

Mara xx

********************

To: Mara Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

On that note, I’ll say goodnight. Sweet dreams, Pathfinder. 

Reyes xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Risingson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Ryder and the squad have just activated the vault on Kadara and are coming to Tartarus for the first time to celebrate. While at Tartarus, Mara meets a mysterious man she hasn’t seen before…
> 
> A/N: This short fic takes place in a non-canon/alternate timeline where Reyes and Mara Ryder are strangers who haven’t yet met. (Would I call this an AU if it’s just alternate to my own fic? Lol.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I humbly dedicate this fic to Inarichan, whose sexy post inspired it all!
> 
> The chapter title is inspired by the song "Risingson" by Massive Attack, which I HIGHLY recommend listening to while you read this chapter. ;)
> 
> NSFW. Smut, smut, and more smut.

The heat, rhythm, and flashing lights washed over Mara as she stepped through the doors of Tartarus. Instantly, she felt herself relax and she beamed at Peebee, who beamed back with all the excitement of an enthusiastic asari maiden. Peebee bounded towards the bar, yelling “shots for everyone!” 

Mara laughed and hooked her arm through Cora’s, eliciting a reluctant smile from her lieutenant. Cora’s posture was stiff with mild disapproval, but Mara was impervious. She wanted her whole crew with her to celebrate the activation of Kadara’s vault; after all, she wouldn’t be here without the support of her team. There was no budging Kallo or Suvi, who had both insisted on staying on the Tempest: Kallo was _not_ a club kind of guy, and his eidetic memory would mean he could not unsee any indelicate clubbing-related behaviours, even if he wanted to; and Suvi had stayed partly due to her introverted nature, but mostly out of loyalty to her salarian best friend. But Mara didn’t mind, since Kallo and Suvi had indulged her by having a tipple of the Tempest’s finest Serrice Ice Brandy with her before she and the rest of the crew had landed on Kadara.

The brandy had warmed Mara’s blood, and she was fully prepared to enjoy this rare treat of a night out. She and the crew hadn’t had any breaks since they’d left the Nexus for Eos. Kralla’s Song in Kadara Port was nice enough, but there was no dancing there, and a celebration was not a celebration without dancing.

Happily, Tartarus seemed well-prepared to deliver her wish. Mara wasn’t sure what she had expected, but Tartarus blew her expectations out of the water. The dark corners and red lighting, the hard, driving music, the multispecies dancers writhing and twisting in cages… the whole ambience was undeniably sexual. The heavy, driving beat of the music shook the floor and reverberated up her spine, and Mara rolled her neck as a powerful feeling of relaxation and warmth settled into her bones. She smiled a slow, lazy smile at Liam, who grinned back. She’d been flirting heavily with him on the Tempest; he was around her age, and undeniably cute. Maybe tonight, with the influence of this sexy-as-fuck music, and a little more liquor…

An asari waitress wearing strips of leather and essentially nothing else strolled over bearing a tray of shot glasses, Peebee following closely at her heels. “Shots!” Peebee exclaimed, grabbing one glass and gesturing enthusiastically for everyone else to join. “This one’s for you, Vetra,” she added, handing a shot glass containing a faintly green liquor to the tall turian, who nodded gratefully. 

Mara raised her glass and looked around at her crew, a wave of affection rising in her chest. “Guys, this is to you. I know this club isn’t everyone’s idea of a good night out…” She made eye contact with Jaal, who looked distinctly uncomfortable but nodded in resignation. “But I’m so grateful for you all and I’m so glad you’re here. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, but you all deserve this break. Cheers!” Her crew responded in their various cultural versions of a toast, and together they downed their shots in one. 

Liam whooped and slapped Jaal and Gil on the back. “Come on guys, let’s dance! Everyone dancing, now!” Gil laughed at the looks of horror on Jaal’s and Cora’s faces. “I dunno, Liam. I think Cora and Jaal are going to barf.” Peebee clapped her hands and grabbed Liam’s hand. “Let’s leave these sticks-in-the-mud behind. I’ll dance with you!” she chirped. In agreement for once, Liam and Peebee headed out to the dance floor, Gil on their heels, the three of them already jumping in time to the music. 

Drack gave a grunt. “I don’t dance. Brittle bones, you know.” 

Vetra folded her arms and gave him a skeptical look. “If you have brittle bones, why do you charge into battle like a yahg on red sand every time we go out with Ryder?” 

“I’m going to have another drink,” Drack interrupted loudly, heading slowly towards the bar. “You squishies and your tequila. Tastes like lemon water.” Without waiting for a response, he headed over to the bar, heedless of the clubbers, who hastily jumped out of his way as he barrelled through them.

Vetra snorted in amusement at Drack’s back, then nodded at Cora and Jaal, who were watching the ecstatic clubbers with a mixture of disgust and apprehension. “Come on, Ryder, these two need to loosen up. Let’s get some more booze in them.” Mara laughed and grabbed Cora’s and Jaal’s arms. “You’re right, Vee, we’ve got a mission now: get these two to smile!” Together, Vetra and Mara manhandled Cora and Jaal over to the bar. 

********************

**An hour and two more shots later…**

Through half-closed eyelids, Mara gazed up at the ceiling, flashing strobes of red energizing her and bringing a slow smile to her lips. Her rib cage thumped in time with the bass, and the ecstatic, near-naked bodies of the clubbers writhing around them emphasized the club’s hedonistic feel. The sweat collecting on her skin, which she usually hated, just made her feel… wanton. 

It was so loud in Tartarus that Mara and the crew had given up talking once they hit the dance floor. They had split off into small groups, and Mara was dancing with Peebee, Cora, and Liam. Mara undulated her shoulders and hips and ran her fingers through her sweat-damp hair, then slid her fingers along her neck. She smiled at Peebee, who gave a saucy smile back and grabbed Mara’s hips, pulling her close. Mara hooked one arm around Peebee’s neck and slowly bent backwards, exposing her neck, then slowly rose back to eye level. “Yeah, Ryder! Get it, girl!” Peebee yelled, and the two friends grinded together, drawing Liam’s blatantly appreciative gaze. Mara then turned to Liam, grabbed his hand, and undulated up against him in one smooth, sinuous movement that brought her breasts and then her hips against his. Liam’s pupils dilated with extreme interest and he whistled in appreciation as she swayed away. “Damn, Pathfinder! Where’d you get these moves?” he yelled. Mara grinned cheekily at him and turned back to the others, a spark of amusement breaking through her sensual haze as she watched a happy-looking Cora bopping from side to side with surprisingly good rhythm. Mara closed her eyes and tilted her head back in rapture as the song shifted to a slower, even sexier beat. _Goddamn, I need to buy the DJ a drink,_ she thought to herself. Her body felt like melting chocolate, and her sensual, languorous feeling seemed to treble in time with the slow, sexual beat. A bud of longing opened up deep inside her core, and she fantasized about the feeling of a man’s hands on her body, hot and possessive. It had been so long… 

Mara opened her eyes. And then she saw him. 

She didn’t know how long he’d been watching her. He leaned against the upper balcony railing, a tumbler held loosely in his hands. Hooded bronze eyes fixed on her jade-green ones, and his gaze slid over her like a hot caress, eliciting a shiver that trickled down her spine. One corner of his full lips lifted in appreciation, and Mara felt her own lips turn up in response. Without breaking her gaze from his, she slowly twisted her hips in a circular motion and slid her hand slowly from her belly up between her breasts, then slowly stroked her neck. She tossed her head, throwing her damp bangs back, and raised her chin at him in challenge. 

His eyebrow lifted, and he bit his lip - _oh, to bite those lips!_ \- and smiled slowly at her, a full-lipped smile that made the flowering bud of longing in her stomach yawn wide. He drained his tumbler of whiskey and winked at her, then slowly made for the stairs. 

Without thinking, Mara stepped away from her friends and slowly drifted towards the bar. Her heart was thumping hard, her pulse beating in her ears and in her groin. Mara had never been one for meeting men at clubs. Club men tended to be too horny, or cocky, or just plain… gross. But she was curious about this man - this mysterious, self-contained man on the balcony. She leaned in to Kian, the bartender, but before she could order, another voice spoke over her shoulder. 

“Macallan, neat, for the lady. And one for me.” 

Mara’s lips parted involuntarily at the sound of that voice. _Jesus. Fucking. Chris. That voice,_ she thought with a hint of hysteria. It was deep, smoky, caramel-smooth, lightly accented. 

Ignoring the bartender’s smirk of amusement, Mara turned towards the voice… and here he was, her mystery man in the flesh. It seemed unfair that such a handsome man would also have the most perfect voice. He was taller than he seemed from the balcony; a solid 6 feet, almost a foot taller than Mara. He smiled slowly down at her, his bronze eyes intent with purpose. Mara bit her lip as a wave of lust slammed over her, filling her throat and chest with heat. She lifted her drink. “Thanks,” she murmured. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, his voice low and intimate as he tapped his glass lightly against hers. Neither Mara nor her mystery man broke their gaze as they sipped from their tumblers. In tandem, they drifted away from the bar, his hand firmly on the small of her back. Mara was painfully aware of the heat of his palm; her earlier fantasy about a man’s hands on her body was even more distracting now, with this perfect specimen of a man at her side.

“You’re new here,” he yelled in her ear to be heard over the music. It was a statement, not a question. 

She smiled up at him. “It’s obvious?” 

He smiled back, a predatory but cool smile. “Very.” 

Mara gave a throaty laugh. “Fair enough. You?”

He chuckled - the sound was dark, smooth, and brought her nipples to painful attention under her skintight black tank top. “Not at all.” 

_Then that means… he must be an exile,_ Mara thought. It should have sounded a warning bell, but instead she felt a thrill. This man was more dark and mysterious with each minute in his company. He had such poise and self-control, despite the orgiastic setting. His burning eyes screamed sex, but his smile was so cool. All thoughts of her friends and of cute little Liam were driven completely from her mind as he drained his tumbler and extended a hand to her in invitation. “Dance with me.” 

Mara was helpless to resist. Her glass was no longer in her hand - whether she’d put it on the table or it had fallen on the floor, Mara didn’t care. Her whole being was focused on his large, warm hand wrapped around hers, the promise in his dark bronze eyes, the hard, driving, screaming beat of music thumping in her ears as he pulled her into the writhing crowd.

Mara was lost. His hands on her hips, burning heat through her black jeans and black tank top. Her eyes half-closed in ecstasy as she ground her hips against his crotch. His fingers gently inching her tank top higher on her waist. His palm, firm and hot, flat against her belly. His lips close to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Together, they undulated downwards smoothly in tandem, her ass to his crotch, his arm around her from behind. They rose to standing height; suddenly she was facing him. Her palms on his hard chest, her fingers curled with longing. His hands on her waist, pulling her groin against the hard bulge in his trousers. She bent backwards slightly, arching her back, her head tipping back, exposing her throat to him, inviting him close. Her eyes closed in languorous lust; his mouth close to her throat, his breath on her skin, but not his lips. She wanted his lips, goddammit. Suddenly, his fingers trailing gently across her throat, down her sternum… her breath hitched and she panted slightly, his fingers sliding between her breasts down the center of her ribs, over her taut belly. His thumb slid along the edge of her jeans. Mara moaned, unable to stop herself. She felt drugged with pleasure, delirious, blind and deaf to anything but this strange man and the thumping beat around them. 

Suddenly, his hand gripping hers. Red strobe lights flashing around them, beat thumping, her hand on the banister. Her back against the railing as he pressed against her. Her fingers hooked into his belt loops, his hand cradling her neck. “Fuck me,” he gritted, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers. Her lips parted in excitement at his base words. “Yes,” she breathed. The sound of an electronic lock opening. He pulled her through a door, and the sound was muted for a moment. He released her hand, tapped his omni-tool, and the thumping beat of the club downstairs flooded the room, the driving sound raising her pulse, pushing her higher into lust. 

Mara unconsciously swayed to the music, her hips moving round, her shoulders twisting smoothly in time. He stood back and watched her, a dark smile lighting his face. Mara met his appreciative gaze, and in a smooth motion, pulled her tank top over her head. 

The man sat slowly on the couch that lined the wall and stretched one arm along the back of the couch. His legs were spread wide in masculine arrogance, and she eyed the bulge of his package with intense anticipation. His face was impassive, neutral, a complete contrast to the heat in his eyes and the hardness in his pants. “Strip for me,” he commanded, and the authority in his voice made a shiver run over her skin. 

Helpless to resist that voice, Mara obeyed. She toed off her black leather motoboots and kicked them aside. Slowly, she turned so her back was to him and unbuttoned her pants, then arched her back and slowly slid the pants down over her ass, undulating slowly as she lowered her pants, exposing her black lace panties. She smiled as she heard his hiss of appreciation. Her pants were at her ankles now; she kicked them away and turned to face him. 

His face was still impassive, but his right hand stroked his cock through his trousers. Mara’s lips parted in longing; the combination of his controlling authority and his hot sexuality made her insanely wet. She took an eager step towards him, but stopped at his growl. “No. Keep stripping.” 

She gazed at him pleadingly, her fists clenching in longing as she watched him stroke himself. He shook his head firmly. “Strip.”

She was panting now. She unbuckled her front-clasped bra and slowly peeled the cups away, exposing her breasts. His lips parted in arousal and he stroked his cock more firmly, then nodded approval. Mara turned her back to him again, then slowly, teasingly, hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them a little bit down one hip, then the other a bit, swaying slowly back and forth to the slow, driving beat of music. “Yes,” her mystery man growled, giving her a thrill. Finally, her panties hit the ground and she turned to face him, stroking her hand gently over her belly, close to the apex of her thighs, waiting for his next command. 

“Come,” he said imperiously, gesturing for her to approach. She stepped forward eagerly. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and laid her back on the couch beside him. She stared at him with a surge of bone-melting excitement as he roughly pulled off his jacket and shirt, revealing his bare chest. She stared at him, drinking in the golden beauty of his lean, muscled body and golden skin. He kneeled on the couch and loomed over Mara’s naked body like a predator over his prey, one hand supporting his weight on the back of the couch, the other at her neck as he stroked her jawline with his thumb. “I’m going to taste you. Then I’m going to fuck you.” He looked into her eyes intently, waiting for her acquiescence.

“Yes,” she gasped, her lust doubling at his blunt words. He leaned back on his knees, then stroked his hand from her neck down to her belly. “Open your legs,” he ordered. 

Immediately, Mara spread her thighs wide, hooking one leg along the back of the couch and placing her other foot on the ground. “Touch yourself,” he growled, and Mara reached down to her pussy with her left hand and slid her fingers along her slick, moist lips. His eyes gazed hungrily at her clever fingers as they played along her labia and clit, and he eagerly unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. Mara arched her back in desperate desire as her eyes locked on his crotch. He smiled - a slow, dark, satisfied smile - as he slowly reached into his pants and revealed himself, his thick, smooth shaft rising proudly from its nest of dark hair. Mara panted in desperate excitement as he stroked himself twice, then suddenly he shifted down on the couch and his mouth was on her pussy. Mara gasped in surprise at the sudden heat of his mouth, her hand flying up to grab the edge of the couch, then gave a loud groan as he kissed and tongued her clit. 

The heat of his swirling tongue and gentle lips, the thumping bass in her chest, the sight of his bare shoulders as he loomed over her wet pussy… Mara panted in increasing desperation as the waves of pleasure rose. He swept his tongue up along the length of her labia and then lifted his eyes to hers as he gently rubbed his lower lip against her taut nub. It was too much; the look of his face, his hot eyes on hers as he ran that full lower lip against her clit… Mara cried out and arched her hips against his lips as her orgasm crested, making white lights burst behind her eyelids in ecstasy. 

Her mystery man didn’t give her time to relax. He loomed over her again, his hot cock brushing her belly and making her jerk with desire, then suddenly he lifted her from the couch. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood from the couch and purposefully carried her to the other side of the room, then forcibly pressed her against the wall. The cool metal of the wall pressed against Mara’s hot, sweaty skin as her mystery man’s mouth finally met hers. 

The kiss was hungry and desperate. Their tongues tangled, fighting to taste each other, and Mara suckled desperately at his tongue, eliciting a low chuckle from his throat. “Greedy woman, aren’t you?” he growled as he broke their kiss. He lifted her higher, one hand under her butt to support, and pushed his trousers and boxers down; then in a sudden thrust, he was inside her. 

Mara screamed at the feeling of completion and fullness. Her man gave a great groan of pleasure. “Fuck yes,” he breathed, and then bit her neck hard. Mara gasped at the pain and then arched her back, pressing her breasts against him. He slid his cock slowly out, then slammed it back inside of her as he ducked his head and slicked his tongue over her nipple. Mara, practically sobbing with pleasure, bucked her hips against his, begging for more. 

He obliged, supporting her hips and butt with both hands as he fucked her hard and fast against the wall. Mara gasped and cried out, her hips bucking in tandem with his, her nails digging hard into his shoulders as the waves of pleasure began to rise again from the perfect friction of his hard cock against her G-spot. 

Just as Mara was about to come, her breaths short and sharp and desperate, her mystery man slid his cock out of her and placed her gently on the floor, then pushed her against the wall with one hand on her throat. “Tell me what you want to do,” he growled into her ear, his cock hot and slick against her thigh. His hand slid down from her throat and he palmed her breast, rolling her nipple gently between his fingers.

Mara arched her back and cried out in frustration and pleasure; she had _just_ been about to come, and he’d purposely foiled her. “Please, please, I want to fuck you, please!” she begged, shoving against his chest in desperation as he pinned her to the wall. 

“How do you want to fuck me?” he purred into her ear, and Mara almost sobbed with thwarted desire. She reached for his cock, but he grabbed her hand and slammed her wrist against the wall, eliciting a gasp from her as a fresh wave of lust made her dizzy. “Tell me what you want, or you’ll get nothing at all,” he growled in her ear, then bit her neck just beneath her ear. 

“I want to push you down on the couch and fuck your brains out, you fucking Neanderthal,” she hissed in frustration, bucking her hips eagerly towards his cock. He laughed, releasing her wrist, then strolled over to the couch, arrogance in every line of his body. He sat on the couch and gestured for her to approach. “Then your wish is my command,” he said mockingly. 

Mara gave a little growl, eliciting another chuckle from him, then practically launched herself at him, straddling his hips and sliding herself immediately down onto his cock. They both gasped at the intense sensation, and then Mara wasted no time: she fucked him hard and fast, bouncing on his lap, his hands on her waist to guide and support her as they both gasped with pleasure. Suddenly, his right hand slid down, his thumb stroking her clit gently as she fucked him, and her climax ripped through her without warning. She cried out, arching her neck, and continued riding him as the pleasure crested and broke. Through the orgasmic ringing in her ears, she faintly heard him gasp and cry out as he hit his climax. As she slowed down to a halt, he wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her chest as he panted for breath. A sudden feeling of tenderness for this dark, mysterious stranger washed over her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips on his hair. 

As their sweat cooled and they regained their breath, her mystery man drew back and looked up at her. His face was open, his eyes and his smile warm. She smiled back and then laughed, suddenly embarrassed. “I don’t even know your name,” she said. 

His grin became cheeky. “Reyes Vidal,” he said. 

She gave a little laugh, her eyes lowered shyly. “Mara Ryder,” she said. “It’s… nice to meet you.” She laughed again; her words seemed both humorously ridiculous and woefully inadequate for the intensity of this first meeting. 

Reyes gave another low chuckle, and the sexy sound ignited the fire in her belly anew. She bit her lip as a fresh pang of lust washed over her. He tilted her chin up with a finger under her chin so she was forced to look at him. His warm bronze eyes met hers, and he lifted his chin to meet her lips. “We’re gonna be friends, you and I,” he murmured. 

Mara kissed him firmly, her hands in his hair. She didn’t doubt him for a second.


	4. A bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara has a bad day, and Reyes knows just the thing to make her feel better.
> 
> A/N: Wrote this quick fluffy drabble for S. L., who is feeling down. Hope you feel better!!

Mara flopped down on the bed, boneless with exhaustion, and closed her eyes. “Babe, I just had the worst fucking day. I feel like shit.”

A moment later, she felt his weight press the bed beside her, and a large, warm palm skimmed over her belly button and under her thin tank top. Despite her exhaustion, Mara couldn't help but smile as Reyes’ chocolatey choice murmured in her ear. “You feel soft and smooth to me. Definitely not like shit.” 

Mara opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He smiled slowly at her. “You know what I mean,” she chided. Then she sighed. “I hate this job sometimes. Tann is just… such an ass. But I hate rocking the boat when I don't have to. But now Kandros is mad at me…” To her annoyance, her eyes filled with tears. Mara was usually more of a swear-and-yeller than a crier when she was mad, but today had been so many little shitty things, one on top of the other… 

“Hey,” Reyes crooned, wiping a tear from her face before it trickled into her ear. “What can I do? Name it,” he said firmly. “Want to have Tann assassinated? I can have someone on Meridian in 12 hours.” 

Mara coughed out a half-laugh, half-sob. “Nice, Charlatan. Not today though, thanks.” She sighed and turned her head to look at him. He was stretched out beside her, his head propped up on one elbow, his delicious lips pulled up in a half-smile, his bronze eyes warm and tender. He was so painfully handsome that just looking at him made her feel a little better. That being said…

“I'll feel better if you take off your shirt,” Mara said in a sad little voice. Reyes raised one eyebrow, then rolled off the bed and pulled off black wifebeater in one smooth movement, revealing the smooth skin of his chestnut-brown back, tanned from working on his shuttle out in the Kadara sun. He turned to face her, his eyes heating sensually, and Mara propped herself up on her elbows to gaze with unabashed appreciation at his lean, ripped body and the light dusting of dark hair leading into his pants. “Feel better now?” he purred. 

Mara almost smiled, but instead she sighed and mock-pouted. “No… still sad,” she replied. “But I think I'll feel better if you take off your pants.”

Reyes chuckled and shook his head. “Whatever you say, Pathfinder,” he said, and slowly his big hands drifted toward his belt buckle. Mara swallowed, heat starting to pool in her belly and groin as her attention was drawn to his flat abs and generous crotch. Slowly he unbuckled his belt, then pulled the belt from his pants, causing the pants to slip slightly lower on his hips. He raised his eyes to her face, and with a slow, sexy smile, he hooked his thumb into the edge of his boxers and pants… and slowly pulled the edge down a bit, revealing a dark patch of hair and the thick base of his shaft. “Oh wait,” he said suddenly, unhooking his thumb and revoking the tantalizing view of his dick. “You just said pants, right?” 

“Nooo!” Mara protested, but Reyes shrugged innocently as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. “You said pants off would make you feel better. That’s what I’m doing.” Without further ado, he dropped his pants and kicked them aside, then rested his weight on one hip and folded his arms. Mara shook her head, half in mock-annoyance, half in wonder at how fucking _hot_ he was, just standing there casually in his black boxer-briefs. He was clearly ready for action, if the swollen state of his groin was anything to go by, and she admired the subtle muscled lines of his thighs and calves. She wondered if she would ever be able to get over her urge to just stare at him when he was naked. Well, he wasn’t naked now, but… 

Mara rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm. “Reyes, I’m just so sad. I don’t know what will help…” She bit her lips to stop herself from smiling as the foot of the bed dropped under his weight, as he crawled back onto the bed to join her. “I think I know just the thing,” he murmured, his voice husky and brimming with promise. 

She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. “What?”

He abruptly pushed her shoulder so she was lying on her back again, and straddled her knees. “It’s a big sacrifice, but… I’ll take off my boxers. Just for you. Just to make you happy.” He slid his thumbs back into the edge of his boxers and _slowly_ , deliciously pulled them down, revealing his dark nest of hair. Then his gorgeous erection sprung free. Mara licked her lips in anticipation as he slid his boxers all the way down his hips and lifted each knee deftly to remove the boxers and toss them on the ground. His hot bronze eyes never left her face as he slid his hand over his belly and slowly down to grip his shaft and slowly pump it. 

Lust propelled Mara up into a sitting position, her intention to push his hand away and grab his cock, but he stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to cover her clothed body with his hot, ripped naked one. Mara’s lips parted involuntarily at the potent combination of his vulnerable nakedness and his dominance. “I think I should have a bad day more often,” she panted. 

Reyes lowered his face to hers and smoothly rubbed his hardness against the junction of her thighs, making her arch her back. He stroked her neck with one hand and tilted her chin up. “If you do, I’ll always make you feel better,” he purred. “I promise.” He licked her lower lip gently before kissing her.

Mara wrapped one arm around his neck and helped him to undress her with the other hand, her mind releasing all her worries to focus instead on the delicious man on top of her. _The Charlatan never breaks his promises,_ she thought deliriously. It was her last coherent thought for a long, blissful time.


	5. Four-poster bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Reyes have a dinner party... and Mara tries Reyes' patience, prompting him to punish her. 
> 
> Fluff and fun with the crew, followed by SMUT. NSFW.
> 
> A/N: Lovingly dedicated to flight_feather. For science... you monster.

“Aww Drack, grunnion roast again?” 

Drack scowled at Peebee as he stirred the gravy with a deftness that belied his imposing size. “Ryder requested it for Vidal. If you don’t like it, you’re welcome to have a sandwich instead.” 

“No no,” Peebee hastily backtracked. “Grunnion roast is my favourite, you know that! It’s just…” She leaned against the counter and tried to smile winningly. “Don’t you have any other, you know, specialties?” 

Drack gave her a flat-eyed stare. “Yes.” 

Peebee gazed at him expectantly, and when he didn’t elaborate, Peebee sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine, I’m going! Yeesh.” She scampered back out to the living room to join the others. 

Suvi chuckled. “Ignore her, Drack. I love your roast. Can I help with anything?” She put her glass of wine on the table and drifted helpfully over to the stove. 

“Uhh, Suvi, I could use a hand with these drinks,” Vetra piped up hastily. “I don’t know human and asari liquor. What’s the difference between vodka, scotch, akantha…?” Suvi moved over to help Vetra, who surreptitiously winked at Lexi. “Why don’t I give you a hand, Drack,” Lexi said, winking back at Vetra and joining Drack at the stove. Neither turian nor asari wanted Suvi messing with Drack’s cooking, no matter how good her intentions.

Drack tasted his gravy, then frowned at Lexi. “Doc, what makes you think I need help?” 

Mara, passing through the kitchen on her way back to the living room, smiled at Drack and Lexi’s amicable bickering and Vetra’s faux-interest as Suvi earnestly explained the various human and asari liquors to her. She strolled back into the living room, tossed a pack of cards at Gil, and plopped down on one couch between Reyes and Jaal. “Here you go. But not until after dinner. We have to do something other than play poker _sometimes_ , Gil.”

Gil opened the pack of cards with relish and began skillfully shuffling them. He smirked at Mara. “Why don’t you give us a show with your pole here then, Ryder?” He nodded towards the pole installed conspicuously on a raised dais in the middle of the living room, around which the four curved leather couches were arranged. 

Kallo cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, umm. They had those in the bar on Omega. Why do you…?” He trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable, while Gil and Liam snorted with laddish laughter and Scott gulped his beer and pretended to be somewhere else - possibly a different galaxy where his sister’s house did _not_ have a pole in the middle of the living room. 

Mara tucked her legs up on the couch and threw Reyes an annoyed look as he slung his arm around her shoulders. “I told you, we should have taken it down before they got here,” she scolded. Reyes shrugged and stroked her shoulder with one thumb, looking supremely unconcerned. “I have nothing to hide,” he replied smugly. 

At this, the whole room went silent for a nonplussed second. “Well, aside from the obvious,” Reyes added hastily, to a general ripple of laughter.

“I am confused,” Jaal said, tilting his head curiously at the pole. “Is this equipment for exercising? Why is it vertical?” Jaal, having always refused to go to Tartarus with Ryder, had never seen poledancing poles before. Liam and Gil sniggered again, and even Scott smiled. SAM piped up to explain in his own special SAM way. “In the Milky Way, female humans dance around these poles to display their secondary sexual characteristics. It can be done to gain admiration from those who are attracted to females, or for monetary gain. The practice has been widely adopted by the asari, as well as some turians.” 

Liam lowered his beer in disappointment. “Wow. Way to ruin a great thing, SAM.” 

Keema puffed from her cigar and blew the smoke delicately in Liam’s direction. “I’d love to hear your explanation, Kosta. I’m sure it would be much more sophisticated.” She smirked at him, and Liam blushed delicately. He was still intimidated by Keema; whether by her self-possession or her beauty, Mara wasn’t sure, but she certainly found it amusing. Reyes reached over and plucked Keema’s cigar from her hand and dropped it in an empty glass. “You smoke too much,” he admonished her, and she blew him a mock kiss. 

“Pole dancing _is_ also very good exercise, Jaal,” Mara piped up, and Scott cleared his throat loudly and gulped some more beer. “Oh Scott, grow up,” Mara scolded, reaching over Jaal to smack her brother’s leg. 

“What?” Scott said defensively. “It’s awkward!” 

“I’ll show you what it’s for, Jaal,” Peebee announced, and hopped up from her seated position on the armrest beside Jaal. Liam and Keema cheered, Cora shook her head in amusement, and Gil grinned at Mara, still deftly shuffling the cards in intricate patterns. “You got a soundsystem rigged up in this place, Ryder?” 

“Of course,” Reyes replied, sounding slightly offended. He pulled up his omni-tool, and Mara grabbed his wrist before he could turn on the music. “Not our playlist,” she murmured into his ear, too quietly for anyone else to hear. Her words evoked immediate memories of her on the pole, sliding seductively along its length, and a drop of liquid heat slid down his throat towards his belly. He forced himself to smile politely at her. “Never,” he replied, tapping his omni-tool, and a fun, dance-y club song poured into the room. Mara bit the corner of her lip and smiled at him mischievously as the crew cheered and clapped for Peebee. Reyes shook his head slightly at her - _don’t tempt me_ \- then forced his attention to Peebee. 

True to her flirtatious, unabashed form, the young asari swayed up to the pole and hopped up onto the dais. She winked at Jaal, then swiftly unbuttoned her favourite purple jacket and tossed it at him, revealing a strappy black bralette underneath.

“Peebee!” Cora groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. Peebee took hold of the pole and stuck her tongue out at Cora. “It’s Ryder’s pole. Blame her, not me!” Peebee undulated her hips and then began doing a _very_ impressive routine on the pole. Kallo abruptly stood. “I’m going to get another drink,” he blurted, then practically ran to the kitchen, to a general wave of laughter.

Mara and the others cheered and clapped for Peebee as she wrapped her legs around the pole, then flipped herself upside down and slid down the pole slowly. Mara glanced over at Keema, who was grinning broadly at Jaal. Mara turned to look at him and laughed out loud: Jaal was gaping at Peebee in unabashed admiration. Peebee finished up her set, then slid off the dais and strode straight to Jaal and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him uninhibitedly. He stood from the couch, lifting the small asari off her feet as he kissed her back, to hoots of approval from Liam and Gil, and more dignified but enthusiastic applause from Cora and Keema. 

At this point, the rest of the crew from the kitchen entered the living room, Drack wiping his hands in satisfaction on a flowery apron around his waist (a gift from Kesh and Vorn, he had told Mara with pride). “Roast will be ready in about 10 minutes. What’s going on in here? Sounds like a varren fight,” Drack grumbled as he sat next to Keema. Lexi sat on the armrest beside Drack and smiled around the room. “Yes, what did we miss?” 

“Peebee was trying out Ryder’s ‘exercise equipment’ here,” Cora explained with a smirk, then called over to Vetra. “Vee, you should give it a go, given your expertise back in Omega!” 

Vetra snorted a laugh. “That’s the last time I tell you a story in the Nomad,” she chuckled. “If I got on that thing, this entire room would somehow be destroyed two minutes later.” 

“Please don’t,” Reyes drawled. “I had to call in enough favours to get these couches in the first place.” 

“I’ll give the pole a try.” Everyone turned and stared at Suvi, who was standing in the kitchen doorway looking enthusiastic. “Suvi!” gasped Kallo from behind her, as Liam and Gil both burst into enthusiastic cheering. “Oh, don’t be a stick in the mud, Kallo!” Suvi replied, bouncing into the living room cheerfully. “It looks like grand fun! What do I do first?” She looked at Peebee and Mara, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. Cora stood and headed for the kitchen, empty wine glass in hand. “I’ll get the first aid kit,” she quipped, to chuckles from Vetra and Mara. “Good for you,” Keema encouraged, raising her glass of Ayan wine in a toast to Suvi as Peebee stood from the couch to coach Suvi. 

“More whiskey, anyone? Jaal? Liam? Lexi? Ryncol, Drack?” Reyes stood from the couch and nodded to acknowledge the others’ raised glasses. Mara rose as well. “I’ll help you,” she said, and followed him to the bar on the far side of the living room. 

As Reyes went behind the bar and started pouring drinks, Mara stood across the bar from him and watched. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. “You aren’t helping much,” he murmured, eyeing her admiringly. For the special occasion, she was wearing a tight green dress that matched her eyes. The dress had a Queen Anne neckline, showing a subtle but _very_ enticing amount of cleavage, and - very distractingly - was backless all the way down to the base of her spine, exposing a wide expanse of perfect golden skin. Reyes was already having a very difficult time keeping his hands to himself tonight. 

“Aren’t I?” she asked coyly. She folded her arms on the bar and leaned over the bar. This had the delicious effect of pushing her breasts together and higher, drawing Reyes’ eyes straight to her cleavage. Reyes bit his lip in longing as Mara continued to speak. “Peebee has some mad pole dancing skills,” she murmured. “I might have to learn a few tricks from her…” She tilted her head and smiled slowly at him, her green eyes sparkling. 

“Hmm, interesting. And your routines are already very… enticing,” Reyes purred. Mara bit the tip of her tongue saucily and slowly reached over the bar to take hold of the collar of Reyes’ black dress shirt, slowly pulling him towards her for a kiss… then suddenly pulled back when his lips were a bare inch from hers. “Oh wait, no kissing while Scott is here. I promised him,” she said. 

“You what?” Reyes demanded, glaring suddenly at Scott. Her brother was cockblocking him in his own house? Mara released Reyes’ collar and leaned back with a small shrug. “He’s not interested in all the romance stuff, and he always pretends to be deaf and blind when we’re... affectionate. I thought I’d take it easy on him tonight.” 

Reyes narrowed his eyes at her. “Then why did you have to look extra hot tonight? Your dress is making things very… hard for me.” He smirked at his double entendre. To his surprise and amusement, Mara winked roguishly at him, then took Lexi’s and Drack’s drinks and returned to their guests, adding an extra little sashay to her step. _Little minx,_ Reyes thought with dark amusement as he grabbed Liam’s and Gil’s glasses and followed her. _She’s up to something._

************

As it turned out, Reyes was right. Mara had a nefarious plan in mind: apparently, to drive him insane with lust in his own house while he could do nothing about it. 

During dinner, Reyes returned to the kitchen for more wine. He heard the clink of an empty glass on the island counter and turned to find Mara there, her eyes twinkling with the same sexy look that he usually gave her. “Can I help you?” he teased, removing a chilled bottle of New Tuchankan cider from the fridge and topping up her glass. “Thank you,” she murmured, but didn’t take the glass; instead, she slowly made her way around the island and sidled up to him, a sexy smirk on her face. 

“What are you up to?” he asked suspiciously… then bit his lip as she lightly skimmed her fingers along his thigh, stepping so close to him that the round globes of her breasts were brushing his chest. She smiled mischievously, then looked down at his crotch, which was already swelling as his erection unfurled. She traced one finger teasingly around his bulge, and he grabbed her hand. “Mara,” he said warningly as he glanced nervously towards the dining room. Thankfully, everyone was preoccupied by Cora and Kallo re-enacting a particularly bad scene from ‘Last of the Legion’. 

Mara arched her back slightly and pressed her breasts more firmly against his front. “What?” she asked innocently. She wet her lips and tilted her chin up to him, and Reyes’ eyes got stuck on the enticing sheen of her full lower lip before he took a step away from her. “You’re trying my patience, woman,” he muttered sternly, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his cock. “You’re the one who said best behaviour while precious Scott is in the house.” 

“Excuse me? I’m not doing anything. I’m just fetching more wine for Cora.” The little vixen turned to the fridge, opened the door… and slowly bent over, drawing Reyes’ stare to her luscious ass and curves of her legs. “Now, where’s that bottle of Ayan red that Keema loves so much? Cora wanted to try a glass.”

Reyes leaned back against the counter and folded his arms, not trusting himself to get any closer to her. If the back of her tight green dress rode up any higher, he would see her panties… and then all bets would be off. “There’s no red wine in the fridge, querida,” he replied in a flat voice. Mara slowly stood up straight, the arch of her back exaggerated and perfectly displayed in her backless dress. “Oh of course, silly me,” she retorted, batting her eyelashes innocently, then closed the fridge and walked past him, purposely brushing the back of her hand against his hard cock as she passed him. He growled at her in frustration, and was rewarded (or punished?) with her throaty chuckle as she picked up her glass of cider and returned to the dining room, leaving him alone in the kitchen, waiting in disgruntlement for his erection to go down.

Mara’s naughtiness continued throughout the evening. At dinner, her hand kept drifting along his thigh during the meal, and she brushed her breasts against his arm or shoulder more than once while turning in her seat or standing to get more beverages. His responses in conversation had been delayed or off-topic so many times that Lexi had worriedly asked him if he was getting enough sleep, and Keema had thrown him a disgusted look and confiscated his whiskey glass. 

After dinner, the crew sat around relaxing and playing poker (Gil finally having gotten his wish). Vetra, Liam, and Kallo were admiring the surround sound and vid projection systems that Reyes had installed in the living room. “Reyes, can we try this baby out?” Vetra called. “Liam has a remastered and extended version of Fleet and Flotilla. I’ve never seen the extended version.” Reyes stood from his seated position with Jaal and Peebee to join them. “Sure,” he said, quickly setting up the projector to sync with Liam’s omni-tool. Kallo groaned. “Fleet and Flotilla again? I could recite that movie in my sleep.” 

“Not everyone has an eidetic memory, Kall,” Suvi called over from the dining/poker table, then swore as she lost yet another hand to Gil. “Bully for you,” Kallo grumbled. “I’m going to need snacks just to stay awake.” 

“Say no more,” Reyes chuckled, and headed for the kitchen to grab some popcorn and graxen. “Hey man, I’ll give you a hand,” Scott called, standing from the poker table. “Chicken,” taunted Gil as he expertly dealt another hand. “You’re just leaving because you’re losing badly.” 

“Yep, exactly,” Scott replied unabashedly. “I just started working! Can’t just lose all my money to the poker prodigy engineer.” 

Mara stood from the couch where she was chatting with Keema and Cora. “Scott, sit! You’re a guest, you relax and lose more money. I’ll help Reyes.” Her voice was so sweet and _innocent_ that Reyes immediately got a bad feeling. “It’s okay, Mara, you stay, I can get it,” Reyes said hastily. 

“No no, I’ll help!” She followed him into the kitchen. He caught her eye and shook his head slightly with what he hoped was a stern face, but was having a hard time stopping the smile on his face. Her face was pleasant and neutral… but her eyes were sharp and wicked. 

Reyes walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where the snacks were kept, determined to ignore whatever minxy thing Mara was about to do… but, Reyes thought with dismay, it was _very_ difficult to ignore a beautiful woman who slid up behind oneself and molded her whole supple, curvy body to one’s back. Reyes inhaled sharply through his nose as one of her hands slid around his body towards his crotch. He whipped around to face her and grabbed her wandering hand. “Ryder,” he growled, “Behave yourself.” The poker-playing crew - including Scott - would have a clear view into the kitchen if they looked up from their game.

She raised her chin in challenge and smiled saucily at him… and pressed her body against his, her pelvis flush to his hips. “Or else what?” she purred. “What can you do about it, in this house full of guests?” Quickly, she stood on her tiptoes and licked his lower lip. 

Reyes took a deep breath as a burst of lust thundered through his veins. He started to raise his hand and to take hold of her neck as he usually would when she teasingly sassed him, but forced his hand down and stuffed it into his pocket. “You’re asking for trouble. You know that, right?” 

Mara grinned evilly at him; she recognized the stifled gesture well. “The Charlatan can’t help you now,” she whispered. “You have to be polite, well-mannered Reyes until everyone leaves.” She sidestepped him and pulled a bag of graxen from the cupboard, then lightly brushed her ass against his crotch. “Good luck with that,” she said mockingly, then walked away. 

_Arghhhhh…_ Reyes fisted his hands and breathed through his nose, trying to calm his frustration and lust. _This is why I don’t have friends,_ he thought in annoyance. _They make you do polite things like make conversation and not fuck your girlfriend anywhere and anytime you please._ He pulled the bottle of popcorn kernels down from the cupboard and stalked over the stove to pop them the old-fashioned way, feeling distinctly bad-tempered as his cock throbbed with unsatisfied lust. 

_She’ll get what’s coming to her when everyone leaves. As soon as they all go back to the Tempest… Mara’s going to be punished._

****************

Two hours later, the credits were rolling, and the crew were stretching and, in some cases, waking up from their naps. Reyes stood slowly from the dining room chair that he’d dragged into the living room; he’d started off on a couch beside Mara, but he’d had to move because she’d continued teasing him. Frankly, at this point in the progression of his blue balls, the mere sight of her was teasing him. “Okay everyone, time to head out?” Lexi said, looking around at the relaxed, sleepy crew. 

Scott groaned. “Man, I’m beat. The flitter trip back to port is so long,” he whined. Peebee rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder. “You should stay here then! This monster of a house only has like five bedrooms. I’m sure Ryder can find somewhere to put you.” 

“It’s got three,” Mara corrected primly, then turned to her brother with a smile. “And you’re welcome to stay, if you want.” 

Reyes glared at her in alarm, no longer caring whether he was being polite or not. Was Mara purposely trying to kill him? Fortunately, Scott noticed the look on Reyes’ face and laughed. “Thanks Mar, but that’s okay. I’ll just sleep during the ride.” 

The crew took fifteen more long, excruciating minutes to stand up, offer to tidy up and be rebuffed firmly by Mara, drift towards the door, and finally pile out into the two waiting flitters. Mara and Reyes stood by the main entrance, Mara waving to the flitters as they lifted off and zipped away towards port. When the flitters were out of sight, Reyes rounded on Mara and pinned her against the door with his body, his hand finally at her throat, forcing her chin back. “You think you’re clever, don’t you?” he growled, the Charlatan finally unleashed. “Sneaky little temptress. Let’s see if you’re willing to deliver on all your teasing.” He stroked her thigh lightly with his other hand, enjoying the sound of her excited inhale. 

“Maybe I just like challenging your authority,” she panted. Reyes laughed darkly, his fingers sliding up to the hem of her dress. “Anyone who challenges my authority is just asking to be punished. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He slipped his fingers inside the hem of her dress and higher up her thigh… then his jaw dropped as he skimmed his fingers along smooth bare skin and soft curls of hair. _She’s not wearing any panties._

His eyes flew to hers in disbelief. She’d been swanning around with no panties on all night, and he hadn’t even known? 

Her lips curled in a sudden satisfied smile. “Surprise.”

A wave of hot lust roared over his body and made his cock actually jerk inside his pants. Ruthlessly, he slid his fingers along the length of her cleft, spreading the wetness, and then plunged two fingers right into her heat. 

Mara’s hips jerked and she gasped in pleasure, her fingers suddenly fisting in his shirt. He sealed his mouth over hers, stealing her breath as he slid his tongue between her lips to tangle with her tongue. He swirled his fingers inside her in a slight circular motion, and he felt the vibration in his lips as she moaned. Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out of her heat and pulled back from the kiss. “Get inside now,” he hissed. Mara nodded eagerly and unlocked the door with her omni-tool, then practically ran inside, Reyes on her heels. He quickly locked the door behind them, then turned to face her. 

Mara stood beside one of the couches, her legs spread and panting with lust… _Her usual stance when she’s waiting for orders,_ he thought with dark satisfaction. He jerked his head at the couch. “Bend over,” he barked. Immediately she bent at the waist, bracing her arms on the back of the couch. Reyes stepped up behind her, his own chest rising and falling with excitement as he stared at her ass. Her damn little dress was riding up again, and he reverently reached out and slid the hem up until her bare bottom was exposed. He smoothed a hand over one cheek, then leaned over her to whisper in her ear. “You’ve been challenging me all night. Teasing me, mocking me. You should be punished for this. Do you agree?” 

“Yes, Charlatan,” she panted, and Reyes fought a smile at her use of his title. He straightened and smoothed his hand over her bottom again, dipping his fingers down towards the juncture of her thighs, making her gasp at the proximity of his fingers to her pussy. “I’m going to punish your insolence by spanking you. Yes?” 

Mara nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she breathed, her fingers clenching in the leather of the sofa. “Good,” Reyes said briskly. “Spread your legs.” Mara obeyed, spreading her legs farther and bending her knees slightly to accommodate the spread. Reyes stroked the left cheek of her bottom, then slapped her ass. Mara gave a little gasp of pain, which then became a gasp of pleasure as he swiftly slid his finger between her legs and stroked lightly from her clit along the length of her cleft. Her hips bucked at the intimate contact and she moaned. “Reyes, please!” 

“Stay still,” he said, his voice cold and quiet, then slapped her ass a second time. The sharp retort of the smack echoed in the quiet living room, followed by Mara’s desperate moan as he followed the slap with another stroke of his finger along the length of her pussy. 

“Reyes, I need you,” she gasped, as he gripped her hips and slowly rubbed his crotch against her naked bottom. He released her hips and stepped away from her, prompting her to turn her head and look at him desperately. He folded his arms and gave her a matter-of-fact look. “You haven’t earned your release,” he told her. “You’ve spent this whole night torturing me. You think I’m going to get you off easily? No.” He shook his head. “Stand up and face me.” 

Mara did as she was told, her eyes begging him for his next command. He allowed his eyes to drift over her body slowly, lingering at the rise and fall of her chest as she panted. Then something occurred to him. _She’s not wearing panties, and that dress is backless… so that means…_ Reyes raised his eyes back to hers and spoke. “Take off the dress.”

Mara reached behind her neck and undid two small buttons at the neck, then unzipped a small zipper at the base of her spine and peeled the dress off in a swift motion. Reyes licked his lips as he stared greedily at her: just as he’d thought, she was wearing no bra, and she stood before him, naked and eager, her moisture slick at the vee of her thighs and her dusky nipples already firm with arousal. He forced himself to turn away from her, pretending boredom as he slowly strolled into the kitchen. “Go upstairs. I want you on the bed on your hands in knees.” Mara immediately ran upstairs. 

Reyes poured himself a glass of water and forced himself to drink it slowly. Waiting for even a little while would heighten Mara’s lust and anticipation… not to mention his own. Two minutes later, he lowered the empty glass and headed up the stairs, forcing himself to walk slowly even though his heart was thumping with anticipation. 

He strolled into the master bedroom and was greeted by the sight of his naked woman, on all fours on the four-poster bed, just as he had ordered. She looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips, and he paused in the doorway for a moment to just appreciate the view of his Pathfinder, nude and ready for him, her legs spread and ass upthrust. Then he strolled into the room, aware of her lustful eyes on him. He ignored her and walked to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer, and removed four long, silky scarves. 

Mara’s sharp intake of breath pulled a small, smug smile to his lips. They had used these scarves only one other time before, a time that Mara had enjoyed. _‘Enjoyed’ being the understatement of the century,_ Reyes thought to himself complacently. Still without making eye contact with her, he tied her left wrist to the left upper bedpost. He left just enough give for her to reposition herself for comfort, but not enough to permit her to use her hands for anything… pleasurable. He then pinched her nipple, making her gasp and whimper with need, and moved on to tie her left ankle. Once her left ankle was tied, he spanked her again, making her gasp with surprise. “Are you still wet for me, Mara?” he demanded, satisfied when she jerked her hips towards him. “Yes,” she whimpered. 

“I’ll check for myself,” he said authoritatively, then slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing very lightly at her clit before sweeping his finger along the slick, hot length of her labia. 

Mara bucked back towards him, a sob of frustrated desire escaping her throat. “Please, I want your fingers inside me,” she begged… then gasped again as Reyes spanked her. “Now you’re begging?” he said, his voice pure Charlatan coldness. “You tease me, touch my cock, lick my lips while I can’t do anything about it, then you think you can tell me to touch you?” He gave a cold laugh. “No, Mara. I’ll touch you when I fucking feel like it.” He spanked her again, then slid two fingers up and down along the length of her labia, teasing her with his touch but refusing to slide his fingers inside her. Once Mara’s breath was coming in sharp pants, he moved on and quickly tied her right ankle and wrist to the bedposts.

He caught Mara’s gaze, then stepped close until he was right beside the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the golden-brown skin of his chest. Mara sat back on her heels and instinctively reached for him, and the bedpost jerked slightly as her restrained hands were pulled back. She made a small noise of frustration and stared greedily at him as he shucked his shirt. He gave her a slow, reptilian smile, his hooded bronze eyes burning with lust as he unbuttoned his pants. He pushed down the edge of his boxers and pants and pulled out his thick, hard shaft. Mara gave a small whine of frustration and tried to lower her face closer to his cock, but the bindings stopped her. “You like what you see?” he growled, and stroked his grip along the length of his cock. “You want to touch me?” 

“Yes, please,” Mara pleaded, straining towards him again despite the restricting scarves. Reyes nodded permission, then dropped his pants and boxers. “I’m going to get in front of you on my knees. You’re going to suck my cock until I tell you to stop. Yes?”

Mara nodded eagerly, licking her lips… but then Reyes walked away from her and around the back of the bed. Mara looked over her shoulder, her lips twisting in frustration as he walked away from her. Reyes stopped behind her and lightly pushed on her hips, pushing her forward again onto all fours. He pushed her legs farther apart... then Mara suddenly gasped as he bent over, tilted his head, and stroked his tongue along the length of her pussy, just once. 

Mara cried out at the hot, firm stroke of his tongue right where she needed him the most. “Please!” The word burst from her before she could stop it. She bit her lip, but Reyes walked back to the side of the bed and gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. “What did I tell you?” he snapped. “More begging means more punishment.” He bent towards her and bit her on the shoulder, eliciting a gasp of mingled pain and pleasure.

Reyes shoved the pillows off the bed, then suddenly he was kneeling in front of her, his hard cock bobbing proudly in front of her face. Before he could give another command, Mara eagerly took him in her mouth, sucking firmly at his shaft and swirling her tongue around the head. Her left hand jerked up in an attempt to fondle his balls, and Mara grunted in annoyance again as her reach was stopped by the bindings. She released Reyes’ cock long enough to snap at him. “Fuck these scarves!” she snapped. “I want to grab your balls.” She slid her lips back along the length of his cock and looked pleadingly up at him, her mouth filled with his shaft.

Reyes looked down at her, his face taut with lust. “No. You’ll do exactly what I tell you.” He gasped and threw his head back as Mara angled her head to take him deeper in her throat, and then swallowed. This was one of his favourite, unique things that she did: the heat of her throat and the intense pressure of the swallow always drove him to the brink… and Mara knew it. She drew back from his cock and took a deep breath through her nose, then took him deep again and swallowed a second time. “Jesus Christ, yes,” Reyes gritted, stroking her hair and cradling the back of her head gently. Encouraged, Mara slid her lips and throat up and down his shaft with a slightly faster rhythm, gratified when his breathing hitched in his throat. She could tell that he was close to his climax: his cock, already rock-hard, became even harder right before he was about to come. Mara took him deep, pumping a few more times, and swallowed… and Reyes gasped and cried out, his fingers in her hair as he came. Mara continued to pump her lips along his length and greedily swallowed his release. 

Finally, Reyes and Mara both sat back on their heels, Reyes still panting from his orgasm. Mara gazed at him eagerly, waiting for his next command. Finally, Reyes caught his breath and opened his eyes… and Mara experienced a thrill of excitement that the Charlatan was still looking back at her. “You’re forgiven for your insolence tonight,” he told her as he slid off the bed. “Now you can beg. Tell me what you want. In detail.” 

“I want you to touch me,” Mara said immediately… and gasped as Reyes abruptly spanked her again, hard. “Not good enough,” he snapped. “More detail.” 

Mara panted desperately as he slid his hands up the backs of her thighs so his thumbs hovered close to her moist, hot entrance. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he ordered, the hardness of his voice contrasting with the teasing gentleness of his thumbs as they stroked the moisture near the juncture of her thighs. He stroked the pad of one finger lightly over her clit, and suddenly words were pouring from Mara. 

“I want you to slide your fingers so deep inside me that it makes me scream,” she blurted. “I… I want you to taste me with your tongue, I want your hot mouth all over my pussy. I want you to lick me until I come. Then I want you to fuck me, fuck me, _please_ Reyes! I need you _now!_ ” She was practically sobbing with frustration, her hips bucking back but her movements still restricted by the scarves at her wrists and ankles.

Reyes chuckled with satisfaction; his cock was already stirring, preparing for round two with his exquisite woman. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll comply with your… request,” he purred, and stroked his finger along the length of her labia one more time, then plunged two fingers inside her pussy. 

Mara cried out, her voice a ragged sob of pleasure at the fullness of his fingers. She arched her back, wiggling her hips in a wordless plea, but Reyes placed his other hand on her bottom to hold her still as he slowly withdrew his fingers, then slid them back in, swirling his fingers in a circular motion. He gently rotated his hand and stroked his fingers downwards in the direction of her G-spot. 

Mara dropped down onto her elbows and slammed her bound fists on the bed. “Fuck!” she gasped. Reyes, meanwhile, stared at her gorgeous, vulnerable body, his cock rising with a new erection. She was so fucking _sexy_ , her thighs spread and her pussy exposed to him, her back smooth and arched with desire. He stroked her G-spot one more time, then pulled his fingers out and lightly stroked her clit again. “What was that second thing you wanted me to do?” he asked teasingly.

She looked over her shoulder at him, lust making her hostile. “Lick me,” she demanded, a bit of the Charlatan in her face now. “I want your mouth on my pussy, your lips on my clit. Now.” Reyes smiled at her charmingly, happy to permit her a taste of dominance now. _After all, I still have all the power. I’m the only one who can untie her,_ he thought with amusement. “Move up on the bed,” he told her, and she crawled forward as much as the ankle bindings would allow.

Reyes lay back onto the bed behind Mara and slid upwards until his head was between her knees, his whole body laying comfortably on the bed with just his knees hanging off the edge of the bed. From this angle, Reyes could enjoy the view of her taut belly, tensing and relaxing with her rapid breaths, and her full breasts as they bobbed above his head. He smiled at the enticing view, then commanded Mara. “Lower your pussy to my mouth. Now.” 

Mara spread her thighs wider, and Reyes wrapped his arms around her thighs and lapped greedily at her slick moisture, smoothing his tongue along the length of her labia and dipping his tongue into her heat before kissing and rubbing his full lower lip against her clit. Mara cried out and ground her pelvis lightly against her face; he heard the bedposts creak as she strained against them with her hands. Reyes continued to lap at her lower lips and clit, enjoying her taste and her obvious pleasure. Soon, he felt her thighs tensing with her impending orgasm, and he lapped her clit with the flat of his tongue in a firm, repetitive rhythm. “Yes, Reyes, yes - oh god, _yes!_ ” She fell to her elbows again as her orgasm hit, and Reyes eased the pressure from her clit slightly to slide his tongue along the length of her labia as she shuddered against his mouth. 

When Mara’s spasms eased and her cries quieted, he slid off the bed, then positioned himself on his knees behind her and spanked her butt again to get her attention. She gasped at the contact and bucked back against his hand. “Remind me. What was that last thing you wanted?” he asked silkily. He took hold of her hips and lightly brushed his cock against her moist cleft. 

Mara whimpered and bucked back, but Reyes pulled away. “Tell me,” he barked, squeezing her hips. “I want you to _fuck me!_ ” Mara yelled, glaring at him over her shoulder. “Fuck me hard and now!” 

Reyes brushed himself teasingly against her entrance, one hand on his cock to slide it up and down the length of her labia. “I don’t know,” he mused. “I don’t think you really want it.” 

The whole bed jerked, the bedposts creaking as Mara tried to rear back on her knees, but the scarves held tight. “Goddammit it, goddamn these scarves! _Please_ , Reyes, please!” she wailed, jerking her wrists _hard_ against the bonds. Reyes gently pushed her down onto her hands and stroked his hand along the length of her back. “Easy, you’ll get bruises,” he crooned, then abruptly he thrust his hard cock into her. 

“Yes!” she screamed, and bucked back, trying to take him deeper. Reyes hissed out an ecstatic breath through his teeth and began to pound his cock into her in a steady, driving rhythm. “What else do you want?” he growled. He knew what Mara liked: he knew she would want him to rub her clit while he was fucking her. Sure enough, he saw her left hand try to pull downwards towards her groin, and she slammed her fist onto the mattress in frustration at the bonds. “Please, touch my clit!” she begged. 

Reyes smiled, his own pleasure building again. _I know my woman well,_ he thought smugly, then reached around her to lightly brush his index finger against her clit. She dropped her head and gasped, shuddering at his touch. “Again, please!” she cried hoarsely, and Reyes finally took pity on her, rubbing circles around her clit while he continued to fuck her in a pounding rhythm. 

Suddenly, Mara cried out and collapsed onto her elbows as her orgasm hit. Her deep inner muscles clenched around him and he pumped into a few more times, then spilled his seed again, his vision going black for a moment in his climax. Gasping for breath, Reyes leaned his forehead against Mara’s sweat-slicked back until the final mind-numbing waves of pleasure eased into a deep sense of relaxation, then he gently withdrew from her and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a towel for Mara. 

When he came back with the towel, Mara was lying half on her side looking totally replete, her face resting on her left arm, her legs still parted thanks to the bindings. Reyes smiled, feeling a wave of smugness and affection when he spied the lazy grin on her face, her eyes closed. He gently untied the bindings on her ankles and right wrist, then handed her the towel. “Here,” he said gently, then pushed back the sweaty bangs from her eyes. 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling at him as she propped herself up on her left arm and tidied up with the towel. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and she handed him back the towel, then pulled at the scarf on her left arm, which was still tied. “Can you undo this one now?” 

Reyes smiled wickedly at her, then pushed her flat onto her back, making her squeak with surprise. He skimmed his fingers over her breast and her nipple peaked instantly as she arched involuntarily into his hand, her lips parting with desire. “You’re not tired?” she gasped, as he lowered his head and gently kissed her pert nipple. 

Reyes rolled on top of her, his bronze eyes playful and still brimming with sex. “I’m not done punishing you yet,” he purred. “I might not be done for a long time. Are you okay with that?”

Mara tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth down to her breast eagerly. “Yes, Reyes,” she breathed, and he smiled triumphantly against her skin. 

She might be the Pathfinder on the streets, but she was the Charlatan’s in the sheets.


	6. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S REYES VIDAL WEEK ON TUMBLR!!!!! EVERYONE CELEBRATE!!
> 
> In honour of Day 1: The Sweet Hello, The Sad Goodbye, I've written a quick drabble about Reyes' first time meeting his darling friend Keema Dohrgun. 
> 
> Who knows, maybe it'll become another longfic...?

Reyes clumped through the residential complex towards his tiny studio apartment in the Port. He hadn’t stuck to his three-drink maximum tonight, but he’d purposely eaten two nutrient paste packs before heading to Umi’s, just to make sure there was something to absorb the alcohol. As a result, instead of feeling pleasantly drunk, his stomach felt like it was sloshing around with every step, making him slightly nauseous. 

As he turned the corner leading to his apartment, he noticed an angaran figure hunched near one of the doors, trying to unlock it. Reyes frowned; he couldn’t be sure, but the angara seemed to be trying to get into his apartment. _Either that, or an apartment right next to mine,_ he thought. It couldn’t hurt to hope. Reyes continued his slow approach up the hall, and as he drew near, he confirmed it: the angara was fumbling at the lock on his apartment with her version of an omni-tool. 

As he drew close, his fingers hovering over the handcrafted Sidewinder at his hip, the angara at his door suddenly whipped around, a lethally sharp but ornate dagger in her hand. She spat a stream of speech at him, nonsensical to his human ears but clearly dripping with hostility, hostility that was mirrored in her turquoise eyes. 

Reyes raised his hands, but kept the right hand low and close to his hip. _Hate to shoot a local, but my own skin has to come first._ “Hi there,” he said, his voice purposely calm and casual. He knew she couldn’t understand him, but he had no better way to communicate with her. 

He jerked his chin at his apartment door. “This is my place. Are you drunk?” he quipped. He raised one eyebrow and tried a closed-lipped smile; he still wasn’t clear on the appropriateness of various facial expressions among the angara, but a smile without teeth was pretty universal… wasn’t it? 

The angara stared at him suspiciously, her dagger still poised to sink into him at the slightest provocation. Reyes gazed back at her, his initial annoyance fading into curiosity as he examined her: she was thin, her cheeks hollowed and her thighs lacking the hefty musculature characteristic of the angara. Her clothing looked expensive but grubby. _She’s been living rough,_ Reyes concluded. And despite her initial hostility, her facial expression was suspicious, clever… calculating. She tilted her head and asked him something - at least, he thought she did; her voice turned up at the end in the way that questions did for many human languages. 

Reyes gave a helpless shrug then pointed at himself with his left hand; his right hand never strayed far from his hip. “Reyes Vidal,” he said. “Reyes for short.” She continued to gaze at him, her face losing hostility and becoming speculative. Reyes pointed at himself and repeated his name. “Reyes.”

After a long, tense pause, the angara lowered her dagger, then twirled it briskly - a dexterous movement that belied her fused fingers - and pointed it at herself. “Keema.” She twirled the dagger once more, an impressive little trick that clearly showed her proficiency with the weapon, then sheathed it at her thigh. She raised her chin and looked at Reyes expectantly. 

Reyes smiled a slow smile. _Interesting,_ he thought. She showed no signs of shame at trying to get into his apartment… which made him all the more curious as to why she wanted to get into it in the first place. At long last, he moved his hand away from his right hip and extended his raised arm towards her, in a friendly gesture he’d seen other angara do in the port. 

Keema’s eyes suddenly tilted upwards at the corner and she laughed… a mellifluous, sensual sound which, rather than arousing Reyes, made him feel relaxed. She raised her right arm and lightly tapped it against his own. 

_First contact,_ Reyes thought. _Doesn’t always have to be hard._


	7. SAM in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 2 of Reyes Vidal Week! *cheers* *throws confetti* *does a sensual dance for everyone's favourite smuggler*
> 
> My contribution doesn't reaaaaally fit today's fanfic prompt, but it's close to my heart. 
> 
> Reyes visits the Tempest and has a heart-to-heart with SAM. This is the first time I've written something from first-person perspective, so please, let me know what you think!

It starts with vasodilation. 

Increased blood flow to Ryder’s lips and cheeks turns them pink. The tissues of her genitals swell and become moist. Her pupils dilate. Oxytocin and dopamine flood her brain when he kisses her. She gasps when he bites her shoulder, but her nervous system floods with endorphins and dopamine; she finds his bites pleasurable, not painful. Her nipples harden and her breasts swell at the touch of his hands and tongue. When intercourse commences, dopamine activity increases further, and there is heightened neural activity in her basal ganglia. Her respiratory rate and heart rate increase. He quickens the rhythm of his copulatory movements, and her genital muscles begin to contract and spasm as she cries out. A burst of neurotransmitters and hormones, muscle contractions, and widespread neural activity overtake her body. Her physiological signs are very clear: she is euphoric, all bodily signals indicating pleasure and reward. 

Through Ryder, I observe, and I learn, and I feel what it is to be euphoric.

***********

Ryder’s reactions to Mr. Vidal have always been different than her reactions to the rest of the crew. When we first met Mr. Vidal, I initially analyzed him as a threat. The Pathfinder had experienced a spike in adrenaline and cortisol, and her pupils had dilated, so it was my impression that she was experiencing a fight-or-flight response. However, there was a surge of dopamine in her brain at the moment that he spoke, indicative of reward. These signals were contradictory, so I did not act. Further information was required.

Once it became clear that Mr. Vidal was an ally and that we would have repeated contact with him, I noticed that Ryder continued to experience surges of dopamine when she spoke to Mr. Vidal, as well as increasing levels of oxytocin. Every time I suggested to Ryder that we ask Mr. Vidal for more information, she experienced similar, low-level changes in her body chemistry, as well as vasodilation in the genitals that appeared unrelated to the current mission. I was not sure what to make of Ryder’s reactions. Her body seemed to be preparing for copulation, but the environmental context was not suggestive of sexual arousal. 

It was not until the other crew began to tease Ryder that I realized this was the beginning of a romantic relationship. In retrospect, it is not surprising that I had not recognized it; I had experience with only one other romantic relationship: namely, Alec and Ellen Ryder. That relationship was long-established, with very different associated physiological and interactive patterns.

Thereafter, it became easy to recognize the signs of attachment and arousal. In fact, I became interested in analyzing the Pathfinder’s new relationship. I wish to learn more about what motivates all sentient races, and in so doing, to learn more about what motivates me. My experience with Alec Ryder indicates that love and family are powerful motivators for humans. Case studies of multiple species’ relationships will be an excellent foundation for deeper understanding. 

**********************

Tonight, I have found an excellent opportunity to learn more about the Pathfinder and Mr. Vidal’s relationship. Ryder has told me much about her feeling and thoughts for Mr. Vidal, but I have not yet obtained his perspective on their relationship. Fortunately, he is visiting the Tempest tonight. Ryder is sleeping, but Mr. Vidal is awake. He is stroking her hair: a gesture I understand to be affectionate. I am learning to interpret and distinguish many species’ facial expressions, and Mr. Vidal is gazing at Ryder with a unique facial expression that I have only ever observed when he looks at her.

“Mr. Vidal,” I say, and he looks up at my router. I have noticed that he and Ryder prefer to speak to my router, perhaps because it reminds them of a face. 

“May I speak with you for a moment?” I say. He nods and comes to sit close to my router. (I almost remind him that he does not need to do this, but as he has already risen, I do not mention it as this will waste time.) “Mr. Vidal,” I say, but Reyes shakes his head. “Call me Reyes,” he says, and I take note of this: he wishes to be on familiar terms with me. I interpret this as an overture of friendship on his part. 

“Reyes,” I correct myself, “May I ask you a question about your relationship with the Pathfinder?”

Reyes chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “Did Mara put you up to this?” he asks.

“No,” I reply, “But she seemed to think I was making a joke when I told her I was going to ask you this. She laughed a great deal.”

“I bet she did,” Reyes mutters, then sighs. “Okay, SAM. What do you want to know?”

“The beginning of your attachment is an interesting phenomenon for me. The Pathfinder has shared her thoughts on your relationship. I am curious to obtain your perspective.” 

Reyes sighs, then looks at Ryder. His face resumes that unique expression that he seems to reserve only for her. He is quiet for a long time; I am about to increase my volume and repeat my question in case he did not hear, but then he speaks.

“I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in any galaxy.” He turns back to look at my router, and his face appears fierce; an unusual expression that does not seem to match his words. “When I can’t sleep, I think of her face and it relaxes me. When I’m… on the dark side, blood all over my hands… I think of her laughing, and it… brings me back to the light.” Reyes is silent for a moment, his gaze on the Pathfinder. Then he speaks again. His voice is quiet, as though he is talking to himself. “She makes me feel like I can do anything. I can be anyone. But… with her, I can just be myself and… she wants me still. Reyes the charmer, Shena the smuggling informant, the Charlatan… They’re all parts of the same man. And she loves them all.” 

He turns to look at my router again and smiles. “You know what, SAM? She once asked me why I came to Andromeda. I told her I came here to be someone. But really, I was running away from becoming someone that I didn’t think I wanted to be. Then I got here…” He runs his hand through his hair again, then continues. “I had to be that person that I thought I shouldn’t be. A murderer, a torturer, a smuggler. A criminal. All for the right reasons… But I was getting lost in it. I thought maybe… it would stop being for the right reasons. But then Mara came along and… she never judged me. I could stop judging myself, seeing the worst in myself. She sees through my actions. She sees… me.” 

Reyes stops talking and clears his throat, then wipes his eyes briskly with the back of his hand. He clears his throat again, then speaks to my router, his voice deeper than before. “So… yeah. You know.” He gives a small laugh.

Then Reyes does something unexpected, something that nobody has ever done: he asks me a question about myself. “So SAM. What’s it like being inside Ryder’s head all the time? Do you ever wish you could call the shots about what to do, where to go?” 

“My relationship with Ryder is symbiotic. No matter what she chooses to do or where to go, I benefit through her experiences. All of her choices and observations provide more data for me to analyze, to come to a greater understanding of the galaxy and all its inhabitants.” 

“Yeah, but what about what _you_ want? I get that you like to learn. You’re a nerd.” Reyes smiles with half his mouth, an expression I recognize as jocular. “But do you ever feel like… just doing something on your own?” 

This question is interesting. Reyes is asking about agency, independence, my separateness from Ryder. I require extra time to consider my response, almost a full 2 seconds. “Ryder incorporates my advice and knowledge into all her decisions. In that sense, her decisions are also my own. And since I am a non-corporeal sentience, I consider her body to be my own as well. We are two sentient intelligences that seamlessly share a single body. Ryder has expressed to me that she shares this perspective.”

Reyes is staring at my router, his facial expression indicating surprise. “Wow. I didn’t think of it that way,” he says. “I always saw you as a separate… entity, I guess.” Reyes scratches his head and is quiet again; I permit him the time to think. Then suddenly he smiles, and his eyebrows rise. “So what’s it like for you when we’re... you know. Having sex? Do you feel that along with her?” His voice has the same tone that I have come to associate with the beginnings of a sexual episode with Ryder.

My reply is immediate. “Yes, that is correct. I experience everything that Ryder experiences during your episodes of sexual intercourse. In fact, I have collected ample data on the Pathfinder’s physiological reactions during sex. Would you like me to analyze the data? I can compile graphs and tables that will help you optimize Ryder’s copulatory euphoria.” 

“What?” Reyes exclaims, his voice significantly louder and higher in pitch than usual. In the bed, the Pathfinders stirs slightly, then rolls over. Reyes glares at my router and then whispers. “Are you kidding me?”

“Yes. I am making a joke.” 

Reyes stares at my router, then starts shaking. I require 0.05 seconds to realize that he is laughing. He continues to laugh for 1.874 minutes, then finally looks at my router. “You know what, SAM, you’re all right. You’re a perv, but you’re all right.” He shakes his head and stands. “I’m going back to bed. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Reyes. And thank you.” 

Reyes turns back to look at my router. “For what?”

“For your perspective on your relationship. And for your questions. This conversation has been very illuminating.” 

Reyes chuckles and nods his head. “Anytime, SAM.” He gets back into the bed and puts his arm around the Pathfinder.

I observe Reyes as he returns to bed. This evening has been a unique learning experience indeed. Until now, only Ryder had ever shared her thoughts with me in such detail. And Reyes is the only one who has asked me questions requiring self-reflection and introspection, as opposed to objective analysis and observation. 

It is possible that I understand what Ryder feels when she is around him.

It is possible that I understand love.


	8. Havarl Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another thing for Day 2 of Reyes Vidal Week! This week is just soOoOoOoOoO inspiring. 
> 
> This drabble was inspired by Vorcha_Girl's question: if Reyes could fly your Ryder anywhere in Heleus for a date, where would they go, see, and do?
> 
> I said the Forge on Havarl. And Mythomagic mentioned it would be funny if Evfra walked in on them. And… here’s the result. Fluffy LOLs! Enjoy!

Reyes landed on the balls of his feet and stood slowly, his mouth open in awe as he gazed at his surroundings. Mara turned to him, a brilliant smile on her face. “It’s amazing, right?” she chirped. She looked back across the crevasse they had just jumped over and waved to the angara builders who were busily reconstructing the bridge that Akksul had destroyed. 

Reyes shook his head, speechless for once. Havarl was a fucking _wonder_. Everything about this world was so completely different from his beloved Kadara; different, but unequivocally gorgeous. The humidity hung in the air like a fragrant cloud. The mind-boggling range of flora and fauna, leaves and skin and flowers and carapaces in a kaleidoscope of jewel tones, was an overload of delightful stimuli to the senses. Even the sky was more vibrantly coloured here, a mix of deep aqua and orchid purple that contrasted with Kadara’s Earth-sky blue. 

Moshae Sjefa had spoken to Paaran Shie and Evfra to request their permission for Mara and Reyes to visit the Forge. Given Mara’s role in defeating the Archon, as well as Reyes’ part in freeing Vehn Terev from Sloane Kelly’s grasp, the governor's blessing had come easily, and although Evfra had put up a token grumbling, Reyes was fairly certain it was just for show. The Resistance leader was slowly but surely coming around to accepting the Milky Wayers. 

Mara took Reyes’ hand and pulled him towards a path that led around the edge of the crevasse. “This way. There’s an incredible view; I only had a second to look at it when we came here to rescue Jaal’s siblings, but I always wanted to come back.” Reyes followed her, feeling his like eyes couldn’t open wide enough to take in all the bizarre and beautiful scenery around him. 

They climbed up a small set of steps and hopped over a low stone wall, then stepped down a small ledge… and Reyes stopped short, his mouth open, as he lifted his eyes to the horizon. 

_It’s breathtaking. Literally._

Jutting peaks and cliffs of rock pierced the sky, many of them topped with tall tree/fern analogues that were large enough to provide shelter for multiple people. The sky was a deep rose colour melting into blood orange, with deep purple clouds drifting overhead. The ledge they stood on dropped sharply into a gently lapping lagoon of luminescent blue water. 

Mara sat at the edge of the cliff, her legs dangling, and patted the ground next to her. Reyes sat, unable to tear his eyes from the view, and she slipped her arm around his waist. “The water glows because of a native algae,” she whispered. “The fish eat it, and many animals eat the fish. The Moshae says that’s why a lot of animals here are bioluminescent too.” 

“I love when you talk science to me,” Reyes breathed into her ear. She turned her face and gave him a cheeky grin. Reyes grinned back, then gently cradled her neck and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, her lips soft and sweet, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. 

“Ahem.”

Mara and Reyes broke apart at the sound of a sudden cough… and standing at the top of the ledge was Evfra, looking down at them with an inscrutable expression on his face. Reyes bit his lip to stop from laughing; he felt like he and Mara had been caught kissing in the closet by a stern headmaster. Evfra hopped down the ledge to stand over them, and Reyes caught Mara’s eye; she also looked on the verge of laughing, both of them clearly expecting rebuke.

“It’s a beautiful view. Unparalleled on any of our worlds. It is no wonder that it’s sacred amongst our people.” 

_Here it comes,_ Reyes thought, _He’s going to tell us there’s no making out allowed this close to the Forge._ But to Reyes’ complete surprise, no admonishment passed Evfra’s lips. Instead, he crouched down close to Mara and Reyes, his face so close it was almost between their faces, and asked: “Can I join you?” 

Nonplussed, Reyes nodded and hastily scooted over, making space between himself and Mara. Evfra comfortably settled himself between them, his legs dangling at the edge of the cliff, apparently oblivious to the human concept of being a ‘third wheel’ or a ‘gooseberry’. Reyes glanced over at Mara, uncertain how to react; this was maybe the second or third time he had even met Evfra in person, and both other times Evfra had been downright dour with him. Mara, unfortunately, was too busy rubbing her mouth (and shaking with laughter) to catch his eye. 

Feeling mildly disgruntled, Reyes shook his head slightly and returned his attention to the horizon. Minutes passed in peaceful silence, and Reyes eventually relaxed as he lazily watched the gentle lapping of the luminous lagoon’s water. 

Then Evfra spoke again, his gravelly voice pensive. “You are both... good friends to the angara.” He sighed heavily. “It is unusual to have you in this place… but you’ve earned it.” Then Evfra did something astonishing: he put his arms around Mara’s and Reyes’ shoulders and squeezed them tightly. 

Reyes couldn’t help himself. He stared at Evfra in total surprise. Evfra gazed back at him with a nod of approval. Then Reyes looked at Mara for help. Mara looked back, her eyebrows raised in a _what-do-you-know_ expression. Mara then looked Evfra. Evfra looked at her and nodded with approval at her. Mara and Reyes looked at each other again as Evfra returned his attention to the view, his hefty arms still embracing them both. Mara shrugged slightly, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw her put her arm around Evfra’s back companionably. 

_This is too fucking weird,_ Reyes thought, but didn’t want to be rude; Keema had taught him that rejecting an overture of friendliness was very rude among the angara, even if their gestures of polite friendliness bordered on overly affectionate for most humans. Reluctantly, he raised his arm and awkwardly patted Evfra on the back. 

The three of them sat there for another minute, their eyes on the view, Evfra’s arms comfortably slung around the humans’ shoulders, their hands awkwardly on his back. Then Evfra removed his arms and stood. “I have work to get back to. Enjoy your evening.” Without another word, he hopped back up the ledge and was gone. 

As soon as they were sure Evfra was out of earshot, Reyes turned to Mara. “What the hell was that?” 

Mara burst out laughing. “That was the Resistance leader extending a beautiful and awkward olive branch,” she gasped through her giggles. 

Reyes shook his head and sighed. “None of Keema’s lectures prepared me for that. Shit.” He shifted back over and slid his arm around Mara, and she rested her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. 

_That’s Andromeda for you,_ Reyes thought with wry humour. _You see something new every damn day._


	9. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Reyes Vidal Week: Smut or Angst! And who can guess what I wrote? Ha. 
> 
> Today's installment is inspired by lyrics from Childish Gambino's "Heartbeat". 
> 
> NSFW! Enjoy!

Mara gasped in surprise as Reyes pushed her forward onto the bed. She braced her weight on her palms as he bent her forward. “Reyes! I thought you said-”

“I know what I said,” he replied, his voice stern. He took hold of the hem of her dress and pushed it up, revealing her jade green lace panties. His cock, already hard, twitched with anticipation. “Take off your clothes.” 

She looked over her shoulder at him, a smirk pulling at the corner of her full lips. “Won’t we be late?” she said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Reyes replied, his voice a deep, sensual purr that brought Mara’s nipples to a peak. “Now take off your clothes.” He slid the silky jersey material of her dress up her hips, and indulged himself by rubbing his crotch against her luscious ass.

Mara gasped at the teasing friction of his pants against her scantily clad bottom. “I think I’ll need some help,” she said, her voice breathy with lust. Reyes chuckled. “That can be arranged,” he quipped, and slowly swept his hands from her hips up along her ribs. He teasingly caressed her breasts, smoothing the flat of his palms over her nipples, which were poking through her bra. Mara arched her back, hungry for his touch. 

Reyes swiftly slid her dress over her shoulders and head until it pooled at her palms on the bed. Mara pushed the dress off the bed, and Reyes abruptly took hold of her hips and flipped her onto her back. He covered her body with his, his arms on other side of her, one knee sliding up between her legs to nudge teasingly at the juncture of her thighs. He lowered his face towards hers, his lips a scant centimetre from hers… then veered to the side, his hand gently but firmly turning her chin to the side so he could nip her neck.

Mara whimpered, her hips undulating towards his knee for better friction, but Reyes eased the pressure from her knee, making Mara moan pleadingly. Reyes bit lightly at the tendon in her neck, then abruptly stood from the bed and shed his clothes. His casual black synth-leather jacket fell to the floor, followed by his black shirt, and Mara raised herself on her elbows to stare at his toned chest, covered in delicious light brown skin. He winked roguishly at her as he swiftly unbuttoned then shoved down his pants, his gorgeous smooth cock springing to attention. 

Reyes crawled back onto the bed and pulled Mara on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. He kissed her firmly, their tongues tangling together as he slid his hands down her smooth back and firmly cupped her ass. He pulled her still-clothed crotch against his naked one and thrust against her in a smooth, firm motion. Mara moaned and dug her nails into his bare chest at the delicious friction, and Reyes gave a small hiss of pain that melted into a chuckle of pleasure. 

Mara reached down between their bodies, intending to grab her man’s magnificent shaft, but Reyes grabbed her hand and shook his head. “Turn around,” he said, and Mara tilted her head questioningly; with Reyes, that command needed clarification, as there were many pleasurable ways to be ‘turned around’ with him. He smiled at her, then delivered his explicit wishes. “I want to lick your pussy while you suck my cock. Now turn around.”

As always, his blunt and dirty words made a powerful rush of lust wash over her. She nodded eagerly and sat back on her knees, eager to comply, but Reyes sat up with her; the sight of her taut body looming over him was too tempting. He nuzzled her cleavage, then delicately kissed and flicked his tongue over the tempting globes of her breasts at the edges of her bra. Mara panted desperately; the feel of his mouth on her breasts, so close to her sensitive nipples but _not quite there,_ made Mara dizzy with arousal. Slowly, too slowly, his hands slid around her back and deftly unclipped her bra. Mara hastily shoved off the undergarment, but still Reyes kept his mouth torturously away from her nipples, his hands holding her firmly around her ribs to stop her from arching against his mouth.

“Reyes, please…” she begged, as his nuzzled the tender underside of her left breast, then flicked his tongue _very_ lightly over the nipple before nuzzling her right breast. His thumb stroked her her left breast under the nipple and he chuckled, his lips smiling against her skin. “Patience, Pathfinder,” he purred… then gasped as Mara reached down and abruptly grabbed his cock. 

“Patience, you say?” Mara said sassily as she stroked his shaft. Then she cried out, her neck arching back as he abruptly suckled her right nipple hard. Mara moaned in ecstasy, then whimpered as he abruptly released her nipple and grabbed her chin. “You are being far too willful, Ryder,” Reyes growled, then bit her throat under her Adam’s apple, making her gasp and cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Turn the fuck around, woman.” He lay back on the bed.

Without further ado, Mara shoved off her panties and flipped around so her knees straddled his head, the warm, wet juncture of her thighs hovering over his face. She licked her lips in anticipation as she gazed at the tantalizing sight of his big, gorgeous cock rising up towards her mouth. Just before she slid her lips over him, he eagerly wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her down to his face, then slid his tongue across her warm cleft in a smooth, firm lick. 

Mara took him in her mouth and groaned her pleasure against his cock, and his hips bucked up at the vibration. _Fuck, this is bliss,_ Mara thought with delirious pleasure. His tongue lapped sweetly at her moisture, dipping teasingly into her heat, then swirling in slow circles around her taut nub. Mara pumped her lips up and down his shaft, angling her head so she could take him deeply in her throat. She smoothed her hands over his thighs, then slid one hand up to fondle his balls. 

Reyes bucked again and groaned into her pussy, and the vibration of his groan against her clit sent growing waves of pleasure through her body. He slipped his tongue up and down the length of her labia, then nipped very lightly at her clit with his lips. Mara could feel her orgasm building in her core as he continued to work her with his tongue and lips. Mara pumped her mouth more quickly along his shaft, then took him deep and swallowed. 

Reyes groaned again, and the waves of pleasure in Mara’s core built. She continued to swallow and pump his shaft, and his tongue swirled around her clit. A few rapturous minutes later, Mara’s orgasm crested and she cried out, her scream smothered by his delicious cock in her mouth. He continued to swirl his tongue against her clit, then his hips bucked and he shuddered as he came. Mara greedily sucked at his cock, enjoying the saltiness of his release as she swallowed it down. Once his hips stopped bucking and she’d licked him clean, she slid her lips off his cock and rolled away from his body onto her back, panting happily. 

Reyes, panting as well, sat up and settled his body between her legs, then smoothed her hair away from her face and cupped his hands around her face to kiss her tenderly. Then he pulled back and grinned at her, and from the look on his face, Mara just knew he was about to deliver a classic Shena line. 

As expected, he didn’t disappoint. “Told you I had planned dinner for two.” 

Mara burst out laughing. “You say the _nastiest_ shit in bed and it’s fucking awesome,” she snickered, tugging his earlobe affectionately. Reyes laughed as well, unable to resist laughing when his woman swore like a drunk krogan. “I actually did plan dinner for two,” he added. “But I’m cooking. So there’s nothing to be late for.” His smile became sensual, and he moved his hips against hers, his cock already stirring with another erection. 

Mara smiled. _Never known a man with a faster recovery period,_ she thought blissfully as Reyes stretched her arms above her head and took her left nipple in his mouth. “I’m not hungry yet anyway,” she said, then gasped as he bit her nipple lightly. 

“Good,” he growled, and slid his fingers along her thigh. “Let’s build up your appetite.”


	10. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Reyes Vidal Week!
> 
> Today's prompt was to write about summer heat or winter cold. Writing about Reyes in the summer is easy since he's so HAWT... So I chose winter cold instead. Today, Reyes is chilling with the boys. Literally.

“This place is a fucking wasteland,” Reyes said in horror… and shivered. 

The expanse of snow that stretched before him was unending. The whiteness rippled in hills and dunes ( _is it still called a dune if it’s snow instead of sand?_ Reyes wondered), and Reyes knew there were snow-covered mountains here, as well as frozen lakes adorned with unusual icy spires. The sky was nice, he supposed, rippling with blues and greens like pictures of the aurora borealis back on Earth... but all he saw was a horrific wasteland. When he’d told Mara he wanted to see what it was like running everyday Initiative errands, he hadn’t meant _here_. 

“It’s fucking freezing,” he called over to Liam as the enthusiastic young man hopped out of the Nomad. Liam laughed. “Should have been here before the Pathfinder fixed the vault,” he replied, then slapped Reyes on the back. “She told you to dress warm!”

“I did,” Reyes grumbled, rubbing his hands together and grudgingly pulling up his hood. He was wearing a parka, waterproof insulated boots, gloves, and a muffler, but he was still cold. He wished he had followed Mara’s advice to wear snowpants and a tuque. _Should have swallowed my vanity,_ he thought ruefully as he struggled through the snow in Liam’s wake. 

Jaal caught up to Reyes. “I would lend you my rofjinn if I could, but I don’t know you well enough yet. I’m sorry.” 

“Uhh, thanks. I guess it’s the thought that counts,” Reyes replied, one eyebrow raised in amusement. _Even my eyebrows feel like they’re freezing. Who the fuck would choose willingly to live here?_ he thought in disgust. 

Liam looked back and seemed surprised to see Jaal and Reyes so far behind. “What’s the hold up, guys?” he yelled, his voice just audible over the howling wind. 

Before Reyes could reply, Jaal spoke. “Reyes does not seem to know how to walk in the snow. I thought I should stay with him in case he falls.” 

Reyes stared at Jaal, affronted… then almost tripped as he failed to fully remove his foot from a deep pile of snow before trying to step forward. Liam gave him a weird look. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you walking like that?” 

Reyes pursed his lips in annoyance, then grudgingly he admitted the truth. “I’ve never seen snow in real life. I saw pictures and vids, but… not in real life.”   
Liam’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead with surprise. “Seriously? Even with the Alliance? You never saw snow?”

Reyes shook his head. “No. And I don’t think I was missing anything. Forget fire and brimstone: this is what hell would be if there was one.” He looked around, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Then he took another step forward - or attempted to, but had to windmill his arms to keep his balance as his foot lifted more quickly from the fluffy snow than he expected it to. He shoved his hood back so he could see, then turned to Jaal and Liam, his chin raised confidently. “I’m not going to fall,” he said with dignity. 

His companions snorted with laughter. “Okay man, whatever you say,” Liam chuckled. “Let’s drop off this shipment, then we can go warm up at Taerve Uni.” 

Reyes almost asked if he could just wait in the Nomad. _Almost._ Then he thought of what Mara would say if she knew he hadn’t even bothered to see Techiix… and slowly followed Liam, Jaal walking solicitously at his side. 

Reyes had to admit that the small settlement was interesting. While Jaal and Liam met with the supplies manager and rustled up a couple of workers to unload the shipment from the Nomad, Reyes chatted with some of the other angara in the settlement and even set up a little trade deal to exchange angaran comforts from Voeld for Kadaran resources. It didn’t hurt his morale that the settlement was liberally scattered with space heaters. 

His personal business concluded, Reyes turned and headed back towards the Nomad, where Liam and Jaal were assisting the workers at removing the shipping crates from the Nomad. Jaal and Liam were chatting and laughing, then suddenly, they both looked over at Reyes… and Reyes narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the laughter in their faces. His suspicion deepened when Liam bent over, his eyes still on Reyes, and gathered some snow in his hands. Liam started shaping the snow into a ball…

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._ Liam was going to chuck a snowball at him. And he wouldn’t be able to shelter in time, with the deep snow making it hard for him to move. Sure enough, Liam cranked his arm back and whipped the snowball at Reyes. Reyes shielded his face, but the snowball hit him square in the shoulder, exploding in a cold cloud of powder. 

“Chinga tu madre, pendejo!” Reyes blurted. Liam was doubled over in laughter, Jaal slapping his back with hilarity. Clearly Reyes was out of his element in this hellish environment, but with Liam distracted… 

Reyes took a deep breath, then pelted towards the younger man as quickly as he could. Jaal looked up and saw him coming, and with a grin, stepped away from Liam. Then Liam looked up… just in time for Reyes to _slam_ into him, his shoulder to Liam’s stomach, tackling the younger man to the ground. Snow flew up in a fluffy cloud as Liam groaned, the breath punched out of him by the force of Reyes’ tackle. “Urrrrnghhh,” Liam gasped when he was finally able to take a breath. 

Reyes stood and brushed off his pants, then picked up a handful of snow and sprinkled it on Liam’s face. Liam squeezed his eyes shut against the cold flakes. “Aww man, really? You gotta rub it in while a man’s down?”

Reyes smirked. “You have to learn your lesson. Don’t fuck with the Charlatan, _cabron._ ” Liam opened his eyes and scowled petulantly at Reyes, who winked roguishly at him… then swaggered towards the Nomad, pausing only to slap Jaal amicably on the shoulder, who was now crying with mirth. 

Reyes hopped into the Nomad and turned the heat to full blast. _Mara told me to bond with her squad,_ he thought smugly. _I’m sure this is exactly what she had in mind._


	11. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Reyes Vidal Week!
> 
> Today's fanfic prompt was White Lies/Hard Truths. I chose lies, because the only two people our man tells the truth to are Mara and Keema. Sometimes. 
> 
> Dark Reyes makes an appearance in this little fic that explores his relationship with ex-girlfriend Zia Cordier.

Lies. 

Little white lies, total misinformation and misdirection, twisting the facts, subconsciously planting suggestions, lies of omission… Reyes Vidal was a master of them all. 

Especially the little everyday kind of lie.

“What are you doing later?”

“I’m busy,” Reyes replied, not bothering to look at Zia as he pulled on his gloves. “Business deal. Might run late, but I’ll call you when I’m done.” Three short sentences, and three little lies: he was planning to work all night, but he didn’t have a meeting. There was nothing to run late. And he definitely wouldn’t be calling her later. 

Fully dressed, he finally turned and gave her a charming smile… a smile that didn’t quite reach his cold bronze eyes. Zia was naked, lying on her side in bed, her eyeliner smudged, her bright red hair in disarray as she smiled up at him. Reyes liked Zia. That is, he liked her as much as he liked any other attractive woman: enough to sleep with her, enough to work with her, but not enough to be bothered otherwise. 

He leaned down and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the lips, then headed towards the door. “I’ll call you,” he promised, then left with a casual wave goodbye. 

Another lie. Easy as breathing.

***************

Reyes gave a heavy sigh of annoyance and ended his omni-tool call. “Fuck’s sake, Zia,” he muttered. 

Reyes and Zia had worked together on a few trades and deals, but she was slipping in her role with their current ongoing ‘contract’: smuggling ammo. They stole from the Nexus and the Outcasts’ supply lines, then sold the ammo back out to Kadara’s exiles (and the Collective, of course, unbeknownst to Zia), as well as to H-047c and the exile shuttles that stopped by in the port. 

Zia had introduced Reyes to the primary ammo supplier they worked with. _And somehow she thought that entitled her to 50% of the profits,_ Reyes thought snidely, when in reality, that had been her only significant role in this deal: Reyes had been the one to arrange the trade routes, vet and hire the pilots, grease Colt Dalton’s palms and the other port staff to ensure they’d look the other way, set up the Collective spies to infiltrate Sloane’s ranks, and pay Kian to hold the ammo in Tartarus. All Zia had to do was tell him when the new shipments were due to arrive, and this was the second time she hadn’t done so. 

_She was lucky I even agreed to give her as much as 15% of the profits in the first place. She’s not worth what she’d paid,_ he thought, anger starting to simmer. He’d just received an irate call from Dalton complaining that other shuttles were being held up, and when the fuck was someone going to come and pick up the definitely-not-a-shipment of definitely-not-stolen goods that Colt definitely knew nothing about?

Reyes pursed his lips. He did _not_ like when his business drew attention. He was going to have to cut her out of this deal. And dump her, of course. Nothing turned him off faster than laziness, sloppiness, and stupidity, and it seemed that Zia might be a combination of all three. He sent her a message asking her to meet him at Kralla’s Song for drinks that evening. As he knew she would, she sent him back an affirmative almost immediately.

That evening, he arrived at Kralla’s late as per his usual, and sat down at the corner table where she was waiting. “Reyes,” she purred, her face lighting in a flirtatious smile. She shifted towards him on the bench until their knees were touching, but Reyes moved his knee away. “You failed to tell me about the shipment yesterday,” he said without preamble, not even bothering to greet her. 

Zia sighed, then swore. “ _Merde!_ ” She tapped her omni-tool. “It’s that asshole Robert. It was his job to notify me. I’m sorry, Reyes. I’ll take over that job. It won’t happen again.” 

“That’s true; it won’t. You’re no longer a part of this deal. This little fuckup proves that it would run more smoothly without you. I found another contact who will tell me when the shipments come. I’ll send you your cut for this week, then no more.”

Zia stared at him, her face slack with disbelief. Then she laughed - a hard, grating sound. “You’re fucking joking, right?”

Reyes stared back at her, his face blank. Even if it wasn’t her mistake directly, it meant she didn’t have control over her people. And Reyes couldn’t respect someone who didn’t have the respect of her own employees. “Nope. We nearly got outed because the shipment sat there for almost 24 hours without being picked up. It’s bullshit, Zia. I can’t have that.” 

Zia slammed her fist on the table. Nobody noticed; slammed fists, yelling, and scuffles were a dime a dozen at Kralla’s. “You wouldn’t even have that fucking business if it wasn’t for me, you greedy son of a bitch!” she hissed. “You’re just trying to cut me out of my own goddamned deal!”

Reyes shook his head pityingly. “If I hadn’t cleaned up after your mistake, _twice_ , neither of us would have any profits, and Sloane’s people would probably be beating our asses for quietly stealing from them. So, no. You’re out. I’m sorry.” Another lie; Reyes didn’t care, but an apology could sometimes soften the blow.

Zia laughed bitterly; apparently his _sorry_ wasn’t enough. “You selfish, greedy, traitorous motherfucker,” she hissed. Reyes noted the tears in her eyes. “So what, that’s it? You’re finished with me? Just like that?” 

Reyes nodded again; both of them knew that this meant the end of their liaison as well as their business. “I’m sorry, Zia.” More lies. 

Zia shook her head, raising her eyes to the ceiling to fight back the fall of tears. She gave a little snort of laughter, and Reyes could hear the tiny sob hidden there. She stood and slid out from behind the table, then looked down at him, her face twisted with pain. “You’re a selfish, cruel _fils de pute_ , and one day you’ll be sorry. Did you hear me?” she yelled as Reyes didn’t bother to look at her. “I said you’ll be sorry!” She raised her fist to strike him. 

Reyes sighed inwardly, his anger starting to boil, stirring the darkness of the Charlatan. He could grab her fist, tackle her to the ground, even slit her throat before she even knew what was happening, but he had to keep up his appearances as the simple, charming, well-connected smuggler. The time wasn’t right to show who he really was. So he took a deep breath through his nose, swallowed his anger and allowed her to swing at him, blocking her fist with his forearm. She hauled her arm back again, and Reyes permitted her to slap him across the face. Then he stood slowly, his patient, calm persona masking the violent darkness of the Charlatan just beneath. “Just leave, Zia,” he said, his voice purposely dripping with pity. “Before you embarrass yourself further.” 

Zia’s chest heaved with emotion; indeed, they had collected a small, drunk audience of melodrama lovers. Zia swallowed hard, her eyes still hot with tears, then finally turned on her heel and stormed towards the stairs. 

“Take care of yourself,” he called after her, rubbing salt in the wound… and purposely reinforcing his reputation as the always-joking, never-serious fuckboy. _Lies. All lies._ He strolled over to the bar and held up a finger for Umi.

Umi rolled her eyes and slid him a cup with two fingers of whiskey. “That was cold,” she said. There was no judgment in her tone; only a statement of fact. He liked Umi for that; she was blunt and matter-of-fact, and didn’t seem to give a shit about anyone. Reyes shrugged. “I know. I’m such a mean bastard,” he said, and gave Umi a flirtatious grin. She stared back at him, her arms folded, totally unimpressed. “You’re also a _cheap_ bastard,” she replied. “You never pay your damn tab.” 

“And yet, you’ve never threatened to cut my balls off like you have all the others,” he chuckled, leaning his elbows on the bar. “Why is that, Umi?”

Umi scoffed and opened her mouth, no doubt to deliver a scathing reply, but a crowd of salarians stumbled over to the bar and started yelling orders. Umi threw him a look of deep annoyance, then started filling orders. Reyes chuckled, chugged his whiskey, then turned to leave. “I’ll pay you next time,” he called to Umi as he walked away. “I promise!”

He heard her colourful curse of a reply and chuckled again. Another little lie; unfortunately, he rarely paid Umi, all for the sake of his reputation as a shady wastrel. But what Umi didn’t know was that she actually got a major discount on all her stock, thanks to him (and with some enthusiastic help from Coleman Barnett, who was obviously smitten with her). A benign deception, for once. 

As he reached the top of the stairs of Kralla’s Song, a salarian at the railing stopped him. “Hey. Interested in joining the Collective? We might be able to use someone who can keep a cool head and quell such a - shall we say... _emotional_ display... with your kind of calm.” 

Reyes smiled and shook his head. “No, I don’t want to get involved with turf wars. But thanks for the offer.” He walked out the door and headed for his apartment in the port. 

That was the biggest lie of all. Nobody was more involved in the Collective than Reyes Vidal. And when the time was right, the Charlatan would reveal a truth-bomb that nobody realized: that Sloane Kelly was a dead woman walking.


	12. The Charlatan and the Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Reyes Vidal Week!
> 
> Today's fanfic prompt was either to write something canon or something AU. 
> 
> My biggest HC is that Reyes learned all his Charlatan tricks as Aria T’Loak’s protege, then eventually escaped her by joining the Andromeda Initiative. (Check out my story, "The Charlatan and the Pirate Queen", if you want to know more!!) This is a short story of what might have happened if Reyes had stayed on Omega as Aria’s number-one man instead of joining the AI. 
> 
> I LOVE Garrus and I LOVE Reyes but in this story, they go head-to-head. Oh no oh no what have I done?!
> 
> I tried to stick to canon timelines in terms of Archangel’s story arc, keeping in mind that I haven’t read any of the graphic novels… so I hope I did okay!
> 
> Special thanks to flight_feather for the inspiration!!

**2183 C. E.: Omega Station, The Milky Way**

_BLAM._ A third and final shot rang out, and the merc towering over Reyes crumpled, bits of skull and blood sprinkling over the docks as he fell. _Jesus, that was a close one,_ Reyes thought with relief as he stood shakily, but he wasn’t in the clear yet. 

Being followed and jumped by three armed mercs on a deserted dock on Omega was not Reyes’ idea of a good evening. He probably could have handled the mercs by himself, though it would have been a close shave with them all being armed; but the person who had ‘saved’ him - clearly a sniper, from the precision of the shots and the fact that the shooter had not yet revealed themselves - introduced a new, totally unknown element of danger.

 _There._ At the upper level ringing the docks, Reyes caught a hint of movement. A figure stood - a male turian, from the distinctive crest. He slung a Black Widow sniper rifle smoothly over his back, then made his way towards the stairs that led down to the docks level as he spoke. “Walking around Omega’s deserted docks at this hour is a good way to get yourself killed.” 

Despite the turian’s blunt words, his polyphonic voice sounded kinder than the average turian’s… and unusually kind for Omega. _He’s not a local either,_ Reyes thought. He slapped on a dorky, naive smile and replied, “Yeah, I’ve only been here a couple months - still don’t know where I’m going half the time. Don’t know how to thank you - I’d be dead if you hadn’t stepped in.” 

The turian drew near, and Reyes examined his saviour curiously. The turian sniper sported blue clan paint over his malar carapace, and a distinctive, minimalist visor over his left eye - _probably helps with aiming,_ Reyes thought with interest. The turian looked him over suspiciously and asked, “Are you hurt?”

Reyes shook his head. “I’m good, thanks. Really. That happened so fast.” 

The turian continued to study him, a frankly mistrustful look on his face. “I’ve seen you with Aria T’Loak’s people. You’re falling into a bad crowd there. Maybe I should take you out as well.” 

_Fuck. Me,_ Reyes thought with a surge of anxiety. _Time for some smooth talking._ “I’m with the Alliance. I came here on a mission, but everything went wrong. Aria kept me as a prisoner and now I’m working for her… I didn’t know what else to do.” 

The turian sniper eyed him with open suspicion, then gave a small nod. “Get off this station if you know what’s good for you,” the turian said sternly. He stared intently at Reyes, and there was a gleam of hardness in his eyes. “If I catch you involved in any criminal activity, I won’t be so lenient next time. Go.” 

Reyes nodded emphatically. “Yeah, I’ll try and get out of here. Thanks again, I really…” But his turian saviour was already walking away purposefully. As the turian disappeared into the shadows, Reyes swallowed, then remembered that Anto, Aria’s second-in-command, must be waiting somewhere on the docks for him. He called Anto on his omni-tool.

Anto answered almost immediately. “What the fuck was that?” he hissed. “I hid when I heard the shots. How the fuck did you get out of that alive?”

“Some fancy talking,” Reyes replied, as relief began to finally wash over him, making him feel giddy. “Fanciest fucking talking of my life. Who even _was_ that guy?”

Anto grunted. “We’ve been getting reports about him. You’re lucky you’re not dead, Vidal. You just talked your way out of being sniped by Archangel.”

********************

Garrus Vakarian melted into the shadows, the Black Widow on his back a comforting weight that reminded him of his purpose. Before she had died, Shepard had jokingly used the phrase ‘taking out the trash’ in reference to criminals getting what was coming to them. With a pang of grief, he thought of how she would have made some kind of joke about him being a garbage-man if she could have seen him now. 

_Three criminals down for the count in one night,_ Garrus thought to himself with grim satisfaction as he slipped through Omega’s alleys and corridors to his shitty studio apartment. That human that they’d been targeting, though… Garrus would have to keep an eye on that one. Maybe he was just an innocent, caught up in Aria’s criminal dealings… But innocence and good intentions could be sullied by greed and corruption in a heartbeat. Garrus had seen it too many times to really have faith in anyone anymore. Especially on Omega. 

He stepped into his apartment and engaged the omni-lock, then fastidiously cleaned his Black Widow before racking it carefully on the wall. He was just preparing a light meal when his omni-tool pinged: Lantar Sidonis had arrived. Garrus swiped his omni-tool to let his compatriot in. 

Sidonis stepped in and the two turians nodded to each other sharply, then Sidonis sat at Garrus’ spartan dining/kitchen table. “How did you fare today?” he asked. Garrus and Sidonis, friendly though they were, rarely bothered with small talk.

Garrus handed him a glass of water, then joined him at the table with his food. “Took out three would-be murderers today. Eclipse lackeys; no loss. Gathered more info on that protection racket in the Blue Suns’ territory, too. It’s run by a batarian named Niall. But it might be a while before we can take it down. I managed to help out a couple of the families in the meantime.”

Sidonis lowered his glass and gave Garrus a stern look. “You’re going to go broke if you keep doing this, Vakarian. You have to stay alive on this station, too. That means having a few credits in your pocket, not giving them all away.” 

Garrus grunted. Sidonis wasn’t wrong; Garrus was dipping into his own savings to pay the families’ protection fees, and soon his credits were going to start dwindling dangerously. But Garrus didn’t see an alternative at this time. _If I stop paying their fees, the parents will get murdered, then those kids will become orphans, then they’ll get picked up by the gangs… This is the only way to stop the cycle. Even if it’s temporary._

SIdonis eyed his friend for a moment longer, then chuckled, his flanged voice warm. “I understand you, Vakarian. I do. Once we have a bigger team, we’ll be able to do more. Just hang in there.” Garrus sighed and nodded, his mandibles flaring in a slight smile. Finally, he took a bite of his dinner. “What’s the progress on the team?” he asked Sidonis. Sidonis had told him he’d found another disgruntled justice-seeker who was sick of red tape and might be willing to join their crusade. 

Sidonis nodded and brought up his omni-tool. “It’s looking good. I’ll send you the dossier. Here’s what I thought…” 

The two turians worked into the night, planning their various missions to sweep Omega clean of crime. Garrus savoured the joy of justice, the grim satisfaction of having a clear purpose. And if sometimes there was a wave of another emotion, something darker and more tragic, accompanied by the bittersweet memory of a certain N7 commander with short dark hair and intense green eyes, Garrus shoved it aside. 

There was no time or place for grief or regret. Archangel had a purpose. He had to keep his mind, and his aim, sharp and focused. 

******************  
**2184 C. E.: One year later…**

Reyes tapped the counter of the bar in Omega’s marketplace and held up two fingers - _two fingers of Macallan_ \- to the quarian bartender. The bartender nodded briskly and slid a tumbler across the bar to Reyes, who lifted the tumbler and sipped it leisurely. Today was a relatively relaxed workday; he’d helped Cassian out with a quick interrogation this morning, signed a couple of smuggling deals, and now he was doing some casual info-gathering in the market, listening out for anything interesting - or treasonous - that could be valuable. After all, as Aria always liked to remind him, information was power.

Reyes was unobtrusively listening to the conversation of a couple of salarian businessmen when he felt someone sidle up beside him at the bar. He glanced to his left… and almost choked on the whiskey that was halfway down his throat as he recognized his barmate. 

_Archangel_. It had been something like a year since Reyes’ encounter with the turian vigilante. In that time, Reyes felt like he’d become a new man, stronger and harder with better survival instincts. Being Aria T’Loak’s number-one agent and fuck buddy could do that to a man. But Reyes had never quite been able to forget the night his ass was saved - and then almost killed - by the turian sniper with deadly accuracy. 

Archangel stared down at him intensely. Turian facial expressions were not Reyes’ forte, but the look in Archangel’s blue-grey eyes was unequivocally hard and unforgiving. “I told you to get off this station if you knew what was good for you,” Archangel said. The hint of kindness that Reyes remembered in his voice was gone. _I’m not the only one who’s changed and hardened over the past year,_ Reyes thought, at the same time as a chill rippled down his back at the turian’s obvious hostility. Reyes mastered his trepidation and gave Archangel a charming smile. 

“Sorry, must have forgotten. How have you been? It’s been what, a year?” Reyes said smoothly, holding up a finger to the bartender and jerking his head at Archangel. The bartender immediately slid Archangel a shot of pale green liquor, but he ignored it, his attention fully on Reyes. 

“You’re one of Aria’s main thugs. Your little story about the Alliance was a lie.” 

The scorn in Archangel’s voice was like a whip, but Reyes ignored it. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was Aria’s prisoner a year ago, but he was starting to feel annoyed by the turian. Who the fuck did Archangel think he was? The ethics police? He wasn’t exactly innocent himself. After all, he’d shot three men in cold blood that night. Reyes was annoyed enough that he wanted to return the favour and annoy Archangel in kind. So he pouted mockingly. “That hurts my feelings. I like to think I’m more than just a thug. I’m a man of many talents. But you seem to know all about that already.” Reyes purposely looked away from Archangel, his facial expression bored as he sipped his whiskey. 

He almost jumped at the sound of the turian’s flanged voice close to his ear. “The only reason you aren’t dead right now is that I don’t want to start a public brawl in the middle of the afternoon.”

Reyes felt a simmering rage at the turian’s holier-than-thou attitude. Quick as a flash, Reyes pulled a short knife from the sheath on his thigh and held it against Archangel’s abdomen… right in the space on the turian body that melted from carapace into more penetrable skin. Reyes stared up into the turian’s eyes, all pretense of joking charm replaced by a cold hardness that would have made Aria proud. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t have those kinds of qualms. So back the _fuck_ off of me before I give the marketplace an in-depth lesson in turian anatomy.”

Reyes could feel Archangel’s stillness at the threat of the knife. The two men stared at each other, their eyes hard and furious… then Archangel took a small step back. Reyes quietly released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. When the turian spoke again, his voice was flat and ice cold. “You’re a dead man, Vidal. It’s just a matter of time. As soon as I catch you alone… you’re dead.” Without another word, he strode away, blending seamlessly into the market’s multispecies crowd.

Reyes turned back to the bar and shot the rest of his drink in one gulp. The little altercation between himself and Archangel had gone unnoticed, but Reyes had to forcibly quell the slight tremble of his hands. Nowadays, death and dismemberment threats were a dime a dozen for Reyes Vidal, but somehow it was different coming from Archangel. _That guy is dead serious,_ Reyes thought. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the turian during the year since they’d met. Archangel had been a vigilante, but his threat today had seemed more… personal. 

Reyes shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. _He’s just some washed-up vigilante,_ Reyes told himself as he swiped a generous tip to the quarian bartender and headed back to Afterlife. And yet, Aria had thought he’d be dead within weeks to months… and here he was, a year later, still going strong.

 _Maybe I’ll start taking more populated routes home,_ Reyes thought to himself. _Just in case._

*********************

**2185 C.E.: 8 months later…**

Reyes sat back in the shuttle, totally at ease in his light armour and heavy weaponry. _Fucking Archangel is done,_ he thought smugly. _That asshole has shot me for the last time._ Over the past few months, Archangel had made two attempts on his life. The first time, he’d shot off a chunk of Reyes’ left ear, and the second time he’d grazed his shoulder. Reyes’ paranoia and environmental awareness, and sheer fucking luck, were literally the only things that had saved his life. 

When Reyes had heard that the Blood Pack, Eclipse, and the Blue Suns were collaborating to take Archangel out, he had bought a bottle of whiskey for Anto and the boys to celebrate. And when he’d heard that the gangs were recruiting freelancers to join in the effort, he’d signed up immediately. Aria had given him one of her trademark _you’re-a-fucking-idiot_ looks when he’d told her. “You’re going to die. Archangel’s already taken out dozens of mercs. It would be amusing if it wasn’t such a fucking waste.” She’d leaned back in her office chair, naked and post-coital, and eyed him skeptically. “You’re just going to be so much more rotting meat on the boulevard if you go.” 

Reyes had leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, then left, his stride purposeful. “I’ll bring you back a piece of his carapace as a souvenir,” he called cockily over his shoulder. As the door closed behind him, he’d laughed at her response: “I’ll start interviewing replacements for your job.” 

So now Reyes sat in the shuttle with a handful of other mercs, flying out to the rendezvous point. Across from him sat a striking woman in her early 30s wearing an impressive set of blood-red heavy armour, incongruously flanked by a pretty, wide-eyed asari and a gorgeous dark-haired human woman in a skintight black-and-white bodysuit. The armoured woman nodded briefly to him, her green eyes watchful and calm. “What brings you on this mission?” she asked him casually. 

Reyes smirked and pointed to his mutilated left ear. “Archangel took a piece of me. Figured it’s time I returned the favour.” He cocked his head to the side. “You?”

The woman gave a faint smile. “Credits. I’m hoping for a big payout from this.” 

“Nice try,” Reyes drawled, his eyes sliding over her, from her short crop of black hair to the tips of her blood-red armoured toes. Her gear was high-end with hardly any signs of wear. “Your shit is brand new. What’s your angle?” Reyes’ tone was playful and flirtatious, but he was genuinely curious… and a touch suspicious. Wouldn’t hurt if he could gather some intel on this woman in case Aria wanted to keep an eye on her. 

The woman in red smiled, and her eyes sparkled playfully. “Aren’t you the curious one?” she remarked, the sound of her calm, throaty voice making Reyes smile. “Maybe I wanted to meet the interesting rabble who would sign up for a suicide mission.” She raised one eyebrow, and her dark-haired colleague gave a tiny cough that somehow managed to convey a lifetime’s worth of disapproval. Reyes laughed, reacting to both the woman’s banter and to her colleague’s displeasure. This woman in red was so self-possessed and confident. Reyes liked it.“You might think I’m rabble now, but I’m sure I’ll change your mind,” he purred, then impulsively he added, “Let me buy you a victory drink after this.” 

The woman exchanged a tiny, sardonic smile with her asari companion, who smiled back innocently. Then she turned back to face him. “A victory drink. It’s a plan,” she said, and there was a clear undertone of amusement in her voice. Reyes winked at her, amused when the brunette rolled her eyes. “I’m Reyes, by the way. Reyes Vidal,” he said, extending a hand to her. 

She took his hand with an impressively firm grip. “Adriana. Adriana Shepard.”

*******************

Garrus slumped behind cover, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was _exhausted_. He was running out of ammo and genuinely wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out against the gangs’ onslaught. It was clever for them to recruit desperate mercs; throwing bodies at him was an extremely crude strategy (Garrus could hardly bear to call it a strategy at all), but unfortunately effective over time. He was starting to wear down. 

Another surge of rage towards Sidonis blew through him, and he took a measured breath to control his anger. _If I get out of this alive, I will make it my life’s mission to hunt that traitor down,_ Garrus thought to himself. But first, he had to get out of this alive… and therein lay the problem.

Another wave of mercs was advancing along the boulevard; Garrus could hear them coming. He using his scope, he peeked over his cover to get a look at what he was facing. A scattering of LOKIs, a handful of ragged batarians, a turian or two, a heavily armoured human... _Wait. That garish red armour...._ Garrus used his visor to zoom closer on the tiny emblem at the collar of the armed human’s breastplate.

_Wait. Is that…? It can’t be._

The tiny emblem on her red armour: N7.

Garrus experienced a rush of adrenaline so strong it was practically orgasmic. He only knew one person who wore that eye-watering shade of red armour. But he still couldn’t believe his eyes. _Shepard’s dead. She’s dead. She can’t be here… How is that possible?_ Hope and pessimism warred in his chest as he watched the red-armoured figure more closely. _Spirits,_ he thought in growing amazement. The way she moved, even the twitch of her head to the left then the right before she began to lope up the boulevard…

_It’s her. Shepard is alive._

Garrus was galvanized. His energy and determination restored, he looked through his sights with fresh focus… and recognized another familiar human. _Reyes Fucking Vidal._ In his excitement at recognizing Shepard, Garrus had ignored the man she was running beside… the man who was unwisely not wearing a helmet. Reyes smiled and said something to Shepard and lightly hit her in the arm, and Garrus narrowed his eyes and the slimy, charming vorcha. 

With renewed focus, Garrus loaded a round into his faithful Black Widow, focused his aim at Reyes’ dark-haired head, and smiled. 

This time, Archangel wouldn’t miss.


	13. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Charlatan takes over and Reyes starts sinking into his darker nature, only Mara Ryder - and some goofy kitchen dancing - can bring him back to the light. 
> 
> Title and in-story lyrics from [Talking Body by Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE).

The Charlatan didn’t see the mutilated flesh. He didn’t smell the cloying, metallic scent of blood. He didn’t hear the screams; he was deaf to the Outcast prisoner’s begging. All the Charlatan needed to hear was a confession of who else the Outcast was working with, so that was all he listened for. All he was focused on was his goal. 

_Obtain the necessary information; eliminate the security threat._

That was all the Charlatan cared about. 

From his hidden position on a high ledge in the caves of Draullir, Reyes listened as Robert, one of his deputies, slowly and systematically pushed small pebbles into the gaping flesh of the captured Outcast’s thigh. The Outcast keened with pain, each whining squeal ending with a symphony of sobbing and gasping. The Charlatan ignored the noise; it wasn’t the confession he needed. 

Robert’s deep, grumbling voice carried to his ears. “Talk.” 

Reyes smirked. Robert was a man of few words. Under the Charlatan’s tuition, Robert had proven a quick study of torture techniques. His taciturn nature played well in the torture room, but it never failed to amuse Reyes. 

The Outcast prisoner sniffled - a phlegmy, pitiful sound that Reyes ignored - then screeched with pain again as Robert presumably shoved another rock into his thigh. “Talk,” Robert repeated. 

There was a brief pause, then the Outcast squawked, “Wait wait, stop, _stop!_ I’ll talk!” He sobbed, then finally he spilled the names and descriptions of the other Outcast cell members who had been involved in hacking the armory lock at Keema’s HQ. 

Reyes was pleased to hear that this Outcast’s information largely corroborated the intel they’d gleaned from yesterday’s interrogation. Over his private comm to Robert, he said, “Finish him when he’s done talking. Send me the full report after. Disposal area three. The second site needs another seven days to decompose.” Mara’s purification of Kadara’s water was obviously a good thing... with the tiny exception of eradicating a highly convenient method of making dead bodies disappear. Thankfully, Reyes ensured that the Collective was always supplied with an ample amount of biocloths containing bacteria that enhanced the decomposition of organic material into soil. 

Robert grunted his assent, and Reyes turned and climbed silently down from his perch into a narrow tunnel that led out to the cave’s second most secluded exit. He made his way slowly and carefully towards his shuttle, his mind sorting through the information they’d gleaned from the past few days’ interrogations. _There are at least three more of them,_ he thought, _and I recognized one name from the docks. We’ll have to be stealthy with taking that one out, get a new worker - preferably a local - in her place; Keema will be able to recommend someone._

This week had been unusually tense. Nothing had been stolen from Keema’s armory thanks to the silent alarms, but the fact that someone had slipped into the Collective’s ranks and made it close enough to hack the armory lock was a near miss that the Charlatan was not willing to accept. The past few days had been packed with identifying and taking out the responsible Outcast cell, in addition to finding out whose treachery - or carelessness - had led to an Outcast getting into Keema’s HQ. Reyes had needed to eliminate two of his own agents and punish one more, much to his own disgruntlement. In addition to this drama, he and Keema had to continue their usual smuggling, outpost protection, and governing, while making it seem like nothing within the Collective’s ranks was amiss.

As he approached his shuttle, he quickly scanned the area with his omni-tool’s infrared sensor, then scanned the shuttle to confirm it hadn’t been tampered with during the hour he’d been in the cave. He slipped into the shuttle and called Keema.

“Reyes,” she greeted him warmly. “Keema,” he replied, his voice polite but formal. “We got the names. They confirm what the salarian told us yesterday. We’ll need to replace a dock worker; who do you have who’s available for two days from now?”

“Good to hear from you, too,” Keema drawled. “I had a great day, thanks. First I got up and had a piece of toast, then I brushed my teeth… How about you?” 

Reyes pursed his lips, unamused. “This was a serious security breach. If the alarms had failed, there’s enough shit in the armoury to kill everyone in the entire port.” 

Keema sighed, realizing that Reyes wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “But the alarms _didn’t_ fail. That’s why we have them, Reyes. The situation is largely under control now. You can take a rest, you know. This is well within your lieutenants’ ability to sort out.” 

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed to the stars for patience, but wasn’t able to keep the Charlatan’s bite from his voice when he responded. “Keema, you could have walked in while that little asari _skkut_ was trying to hack the door. She could have killed you. It was a major risk to you and to our whole operation.” 

Keema paused before replying, her exasperation softening. Reyes was an unapologetic control freak when it came to business. Keema knew that slipping into Charlatan mode was his way of trying to manage a situation that was outside of his control, especially when it came to the two people he cared about the most: Mara Ryder, and Keema herself. When Mara had been undergoing brain surgery after the Meridian battle, Reyes had been so Charlatan-esque that Keema had worried that his authoritarian behaviour would arouse suspicion. 

Then suddenly his words sunk in. “Wait a second,” she said. “Did you just swear in Shelesh?” 

There was an icy pause. Then, in an equally icy voice, Reyes said, “Yes. _That’s_ what you took away from this?”

“That I’m finally rubbing off on you? I’ll gladly have that as my takeaway message.” Keema chuckled affectionately. 

But Reyes was not deterred. “Keema, you will take a personal bodyguard from now on. I’ll assign Aquila to you. You’re to have him with you at all times.” 

“Excuse me?” Keema blurted, her amusement fading into indignation. “I don’t need a bodyguard. Reyes, _nothing happened_. I’m absolutely fine. Which you would know if you’d bothered to come by in the past week. I can look after myself. Or have you forgotten who taught you all your knife tricks?”

Reyes’ voice was hard and cold when he replied. “This is not negotiable. Aquila will arrive at the port HQ at 21:00 tonight. And you’ll put on a happy face when he’s around and pretend it was your idea, or it’ll look suspicious. Now get me the name of a new dock worker for two days’ time.” He then hung up without saying goodbye.

Keema pressed her lips together, feeling furious. Reyes could be such a bossy shithead sometimes. But Keema knew her _olaon_ well enough to know that he wouldn’t listen to reason until he’d had some time to calm down… so she would have to suffer Aquila’s company for at least a day or two. Not that Keema had anything against Aquila, mind; it was that Keema, independent woman that she was, abhorred the idea of anyone shadowing her footsteps.

_Speaking of Reyes calming down… when the hell is Mara coming back to port?_ Mara always visited Keema when she was on Kadara, so Keema knew it had been at least a week. If there was anyone who could coax Reyes back out from behind the Charlatan’s bossy, broody mask, it was the Pathfinder. 

******************

Reyes landed his shuttle in the hidden clearing in the middle of the mountain where the Playground was situated. He never usually came back to the Playground unless Mara was on Kadara; the big house felt too empty without her, and staying at his shoebox apartment in the Port meant he could meet with Keema more easily. But Reyes was feeling a throbbing headache coming on, and his neck was stiff and knotted with tension. The Playground was only a 5-minute trip from the interrogation site, compared to a 50-minute ride back to the Port. Reyes planned to stop at the house just for a shower and a painkiller, then he would continue to the port and work catching the rest of that Outcast cell. 

As he opened the shuttle door and stepped out, his attention was immediately drawn to a faint but deep thumping noise. Alarmed, Reyes froze, listening hard, trying to discern the source of the noise… then slowly realized that the thumping noise was rhythmic. _A beat. It’s music,_ he realized. And for the first time in over a week, Reyes smiled, a true, happy smile that made his stiff face feel like it was cracking. 

_Mara’s back._

Reyes eagerly jump-jetted up the mountain towards the house. Sure enough, as he landed lightly on the plateau where the house was built, the sound of happy, bass-heavy pop music emanated from the house. _Her mission must have finished up early,_ he thought. Mara had told him yesterday that she didn’t think she’d make it back for two more days. He hurried to the front door and unlocked the locks, then slipped inside and locked the doors behind him. 

The state-of-the-art sound system in the living room was being put through its paces. Mara’s music was blasting at full volume, making the floor vibrate, but his girlfriend wasn’t in the living room. As Reyes kicked off his dusty boots and stepped into room, he heard her voice from the kitchen, belting out the chorus:

_If we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one so put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right, we fuck for life_  
_On and on and on…_  


He chuckled. _The perfect song for us,_ he thought. Despite the eardrum-threatening volume of the music, his headache was already starting to dissipate. He padded through the living room towards the kitchen, and a huge grin split his face at the sight that greeted him.

Mara was dancing in the kitchen. She was barefoot and wearing only a blue Initiative tank top and white standard-issue Initiative panties. She was shaking her hips and tossing her head with uninhibited enthusiasm, and belting out the lyrics with total abandon. She obviously had no idea he was here. 

Reyes leaned against the doorjamb and folded his arms, feeling totally relaxed and at ease for the first time in a week. He watched as Mara grabbed a spoon from the counter and sang into it, twitching her pert little butt back and forth to the beat. Then she spun around and saw him. 

Her startled scream almost pierced his thumping eardrums. She dropped the spoon in alarm, then immediately started cracking up, her face turning tomato red with embarrassment. Reyes also burst into laughter at how fucking _adorable_ she was. 

Reyes felt like 10 kilos of weight was lifting from his shoulders as he laughed. His concern for Keema and his anger at his agents’ incompetence dissolved in the warmth that he felt at watching Mara laughing. This week had been so fucking stressful that Reyes hadn’t realized how completely he’d allowed the Charlatan to take over in order to cope. The hacker attack at Keema’s HQ, on top of their usual Collective activities and combined with Mara being off-planet, had given Reyes so many useless _feelings._

Worry for Keema wasn’t useful; he couldn’t keep her safe from everything. Missing Mara wasn’t useful; he couldn’t make her return to Kadara any sooner. Stress wasn’t useful; it just got in the way of the clear thinking he needed to run the Collective smoothly. The only thing that was useful was anger. So the Charlatan had taken over, channelling all those messy emotions into cold, hard, focused anger that got results… results like two tortured Outcasts, two dead Collective traitors, and a newly demoted Collective agent who had to jump through hoops to prove that she wasn’t a careless idiot.

As he and Mara laughed, the tension clenching his back and shoulder muscles finally started to loosen. She looked so happy and carefree that Reyes couldn’t help but be drawn into her mood. He finally caught his breath and crossed the distance between himself and Mara in two strides, then swept her up into his arms. She locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him passionately. Reyes shifted her weight to one arm and cradled the back of her head with his free hand as he gently slid his tongue against hers. He savoured the feel of her short silky hair in his fingers, the firm warmth of her full lips.

Finally they gently drew apart, the happy rhythm of Mara’s music still filling their ears. Mara leaned in, her lips close to his ear. “Surprise!” she said. “I’m home early.” She laughed gaily and Reyes chuckled, lowering her back to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he encircled her shoulders with his arms in a tight hug. “I can see that,” he purred into her hair. “This is my favourite kind of surprise.” He released her just long enough to turn down her music with his omni-tool, then returned his arms around her shoulders, his lips on her hair.

Mara tilted her face up to his. “How was your day?” she said, her beautiful face open and guileless. Reyes kissed her gently, unable to resist the temptation of her lips. Then he sighed. “I was a dick to Keema,” he admitted with a groan. Now that he’d finally relaxed enough to put the Charlatan aside, he was able to own up to his own douchebaggery.

Mara gave him a wry little smile. “Big Bad Charlatan stuff?” she teased, and Reyes smiled back ruefully. “Charlatan stuff,” he confirmed with a nod. He groaned again and reluctantly released Mara from his hug. “I have to apologize to her. Give me one second.”

Mara grabbed his hand, preventing him from stepping away. “Hold on, Mr. Charlatan. Don’t you want to dance with me?” A playful smile lit her lips as a new dancy pop song started on the stereo. She tapped his omni-tool, turning the volume back up, and bopped her hips and head from side to side in perfect synchrony.

Reyes smiled helplessly at her as she sang along to the song. It was hard to believe this cheerful little pixie was the same woman who could stone-cold wipe out a camp of kett without batting an eyelid. Mara undulated up against his body, her breasts and hips flush to his front. She released his hand twirled so her back was against his front, then pulled his arms around her, still bopping back and forth to the music. 

Reyes laughed again, unable to resist her goofy charms. He finally gave in and danced with her, swaying his hips in time with hers, then spinning her around to suddenly dip her. Mara squealed with surprise and laughter, her hands clutching his arms for support. 

Reyes pulled her upright and held her close, his lips at her ear as they continued to dance together. “I love you,” he murmured impulsively. Moments like this, with her, were when he felt the most relaxed, the most like himself… and he loved her for that. 

Mara gave a throaty laugh and cupped his face in her hands, her eyes shining. “I know,” she twinkled. “I love you too.” 

And so the Charlatan and the Pathfinder danced together in their house on the mountain, the music drifting out into the Kadaran landscape and dissipating into the evening air. Reyes knew this peace couldn’t last forever, and that he’d have to put his mask back on in a few short hours. But with Mara’s laughter in his ears, her love a blanket around his heart, the prospect didn’t seem so bleak.

The Charlatan would always do what needed to be done. But as long as he had Mara’s brilliant light at his side, he knew he’d never be lost to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch my little reference to Futurama in there? HAHA. Oh Keema.


	14. Peaks of Kadara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little before-and-after piece inspired by one of my favourite Kadara screenies. 
> 
> _Before_ takes place after Reyes and Mara take out the Roekaar base and before he asks for her help with Zia. 
> 
> _After_ takes place in the first month of their relationship, before Mara hits the Archon’s flagship.

**Before…**

Mara landed lightly on the flattened ridge of the mountaintop. She stood slowly, and a delighted grin split her face as she admired the breathtaking view stretching before her. 

Rugged peaks in shades of ochre and ash bit into the sky like the teeth of a huge predator. Textures of lichen and rock blended together seamlessly along the ridges of the mountains. Light, fluffy clouds of mist wreathed the peaks, including the one on which Mara stood, and the sky was the same perfect pale blue of a Canadian summer sky on Earth. 

To Mara’s right, the stark, shining majesty of a Remnant monolith shone in the Kadaran sun. Two blue beams of light stretched gracefully away from the monolith’s highest peak, no doubt towards the planet’s other two monoliths. The eerie turquoise shine of the monolith’s shiny alien surfaces served a beautiful juxtaposition to the random natural beauty of the Kadaran mountain range.

Mara removed her helmet and closed her eyes rapturously. Peebee and Vetra were collecting salvage and resources from the destroyed Rembots at the base of the monolith, and Mara had decided to take a quick 10-minute break to jumpjet up to this peak and simply enjoy the view. She breathed in deeply through her nose, feeling immensely contented. From this high up, the sulfurous smell of Kadara’s water was faint, and the air held the fresh scents of warm rock, dry grass, and… gunpowder and soap. 

Mara heard a crunch of pebbles behind her, and abruptly snapped into alertness. She dropped her helmet and spun, simultaneously unsheathing her asari sword with her left hand, her right hand glowing with biotic power.

Reyes Vidal stood two metres away, hands in his pockets, looking completely at ease. “Pathfinder! Fancy seeing you here,” he said casually, as though they’d just run into each other in the Kadara market. 

Mara felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, akin to the feeling of a roller coaster at the top of its drop. She slowly rose from her defensive position and sheathed her sword, biting the inside of her cheek hard to stop herself from smiling. _Come on, Mara,_ she told herself. _You might have the world’s biggest crush on him, but he doesn’t need to know that._

Mara gave a brisk businesslike nod. “Reyes. What are you doing all the way up here?” 

Reyes took a step closer and shrugged. “I could ask you the same thing.” He smiled at her. 

Mara could feel her cheeks getting hot at the devastating beauty of his smile. She purposely turned away from him and faced the view, certain that he’d see her feelings written all over her face if she looked at him for a moment longer. “ _We_ just activated that Remnant monolith. I thought I’d celebrate by enjoying the view. What’s your excuse?” She looked up at him, one corner of her lips pulled up in a flirtatious smirk. 

Reyes came and stood next to her, his eyes on the horizon. “This is one of my favourite spots on Kadara. Total coincidence that I happen to find you here.” He shot her an equally flirtatious glance. 

Mara couldn’t hide her smile any longer. She grinned and shook her head. “Uh-huh. Total coincidence, my ass. You’re the most well-informed person I know.” 

Reyes folded his arms smugly. “True. But it really is a great view, isn’t it?” 

Mara folded her arms as well and shifted her weight to her left hip… leaving only an inch of space between herself and Reyes. “It really is.” 

They stood in companionable silence for a minute, maybe longer; Mara wasn’t sure. The majority of her mind was preoccupied with his proximity and with the electric current that seemed to be flowing between them. Underneath her armour, Mara could swear the fine hairs on her arms were standing on end at the mere tantalizing thought of his touch. The moment was undeniably rife with romantic potential.

What if she just kissed him right now? 

But she barely knew him. 

But would that be so terrible, to kiss a man she hardly knew?

Mara’s thoughts continued to swirl in a frenzy of excitement and nerves until her omni-tool lit up and buzzed with incoming call from Vetra. Mara answered the call immediately. “Vee. Report?” 

“All cleaned up down here, Ryder. We’re ready to move on when you are.”

“Great. Be down in one minute.” Mara hung up and turned to Reyes, uncertain whether she was disappointed to end this quiet, intimate moment, or relieved for the excuse to escape her own spinning thoughts. She gave him a rueful smile. “Duty calls. See you around?” 

Reyes smiled and patted her amicably on the shoulder. “Sure thing, Ryder. Don’t be a stranger.” He gave her a tiny wink - _fucking smooth bastard,_ Mara thought as her traitorous heart thumped with attraction - then strolled away and jump-jetted down the mountain. 

When he was out of sight, Mara turned back to the view and wrapped her arms around herself, savouring the tingly feeling of the butterflies in her stomach and chest. She grinned to herself, amused by the adolescent intensity of her crush on the gorgeous smuggler. 

Maybe Mara hadn't been bold enough to make a move on him today, but there was still so much to do on Kadara. They were sure to run into Reyes again soon. 

She had lots of time to build up her courage.

******************

**After…**

Mara landed lightly on the flattened ridge of the mountaintop. She stood slowly, and a grin split her face as she remembered the first time she’d enjoyed this view… and how Reyes had unexpectedly appeared at her side, for no other apparent reason than to enjoy it with her. 

“You look like you're waiting for someone.” 

A flush of anticipation jolted her belly, and her grin became even wider. She turned her head to look at Reyes as he strolled up casually to stand beside her, as handsome and at-ease as the last time they'd been on this peak together. 

Mara shrugged with mock-casualness, then turned back to look out at the horizon. She could feel her heart rate increasing from his mere closeness. “Just admiring the view, you know. What brings you up here?” 

Reyes turned to face her, then slowly reached over and turned her face to his with a firm hand cradling her neck. His thumb brushed the soft skin beneath her ear as he gazed at her, his hooded bronze eyes tracing the curves of her lips, the arch of her dark eyebrows. Mara blushed slightly under the intensity of his gaze, but she couldn’t look away from his face, the face she'd come to love better than any other in such a short space of time. 

Reyes’ lips curled in a slow smile, and finally he answered her question, his eyes still on her face. “Same thing. Here to enjoy the view. And it's breathtaking.” 

Mara smiled back at him. A feeling of total well-being washed over her like a warm wave and she stepped into his space, her hands curled against his abs as she pressed her body flush to his. 

“I want to say something clever, but I feel like it would ruin this moment,” she joked, her voice husky. 

Reyes’ eyes were serious as he smiled down at her, his hand sliding along her neck so he could brush his thumb against her lips. “Then don’t say anything,” he whispered. “Just kiss me.” 

Mara complied eagerly, tilting her chin up to meet his lips. He slid his hand around to the back of her head to hold her more firmly, his lips sliding over hers to nip her bottom lip gently before he delved his sweet tongue into the heat of her mouth. 

Mara wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to memorize this moment: the sound of wind, the sun gently heating her face, Reyes’ delicious scent of soap and gunpowder, and the sweet surge of emotion in her chest and throat as her lover held her close.

Of all the things she’d seen in Heleus, all the wonder and awe she’d felt, nothing could come close to the joy she felt in this moment.


	15. Foolish Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Reyes start playing a cheeky sex game that gets out of hand.
> 
> SHAMELESS SMUT WITH ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT. NSFW.
> 
> Also, no, this has absolutely nothing to do with that super sad song by Jewel from the 90s. Bahahaha.

The world was shaking.

It was a low-level rhythmic tremor, but it still alarmed her. The sound of short, shallow breaths filtered into her ears. Her own breaths?

_Habitat 7. My helmet’s broken. I’m going to- I’m going to die-_

Mara’s eyes snapped open. For a disoriented, panicked second, she didn’t quite recognize where she was. Then her surroundings spun into focus, and the truth filtered back in: she wasn’t on Habitat 7. She was safe at home on Kadara, in her bed, with Reyes… 

A wave of relief washed over her and she smiled sleepily. _I’m at The Playground with Reyes. Everything’s fine._ But the bed really was shaking. Why…?

Mara rolled over towards Reyes, and a bolt of lust shot through to her belly. As per usual in bed, he was naked, the covers thrown off. And he was pleasuring himself. 

With his left hand, he supported the base of his cock. He gripped his hard length in his right hand and stroked smoothly along its length. Mara bit her lip as a tingling warmth in her groin heralded her own readiness. 

At that moment, Reyes opened his tiger-bronze eyes and looked at her. He smiled a lazy, slow smile. “Morning, Ryder,” he growled as he shamelessly continued the hypnotic stroking of his cock. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she demanded huskily as she swept a hand across the dark golden expanse of his chest. He was just so goddamn _delicious_. And the sight of his strong fist gripping his equally strong erection was waking her up more thoroughly than the strongest cup of coffee.

“You were so exhausted last night,” he explained, then gave a small groan of pleasure that made Mara bite her lip. “I didn’t want to wake you. Aren’t I considerate?” Somehow, despite his obvious arousal, he managed to shoot her a cheeky grin. 

Mara grinned back. “Very considerate. Now let me thank you…” She slid her hand down his chest towards his cock.

To her great surprise, Reyes grabbed her wrist with his left hand to stop her. “No,” he said firmly, and she stared at him. He smiled slowly at her. “I want you to watch. Just watch. No touching.” 

A bolt of longing struck through her and she stared at him pleadingly, unwilling to move her hand away from his straining hard-on. Reyes stared back unflinchingly, and when Mara refused to remove her hand from his body, he stopped stroking himself altogether. 

Mara boggled at him. How much self-control did he have to stop masturbating mid-session? _Damn him,_ she thought ruefully, _he knows just how to get me to behave._ After all, Mara wanted him to come as much as he did. She finally nodded acquiescence and slid her hand off of his body. “Good girl,” he purred, then continued his rhythmic stroking. 

Mara feasted her eyes on her gorgeous man. His neck was arched in pleasure, his lips parted and his eyes squeezed tight shut. His hard chest rose and fell with his sharp breaths, his abs heaving with pleasure, and that busy right hand… He pumped himself smoothly, and Mara fantasized that it was her lips pumping up and down along his smooth, silky length. No, even better, her pussy…

Just as Mara was questioning her ability to keep her hands to herself, Reyes groaned and threw his head back as he came. Mara couldn’t resist. She licked the first creamy spurts of his release from his belly, then swiftly wrapped her mouth around his cock to swallow down the rest. “Mara!” he gasped, but he didn’t stop her as she greedily sucked hard on his length, then swirled her tongue gently around the head of his cock to finish him off. 

As the spasms of his orgasm receded, Reyes gripped the back of Mara’s neck and pulled her off his cock and up towards him. “Did I give you permission to suck my cock?” he demanded, though he was still panting with his release. 

“No,” Mara gasped, then licked her lips enticingly. The corners of Reyes’ lips twitched - _almost made him smile!_ \- then his neutral, professional mask dropped back into place. “You’re right, I didn’t,” he said, then roughly pushed her onto her back and pinned her wrists with his hands. 

“You’re disobedient. Tell me what I always do about disobedience,” he ordered darkly, then ducked his head and slicked his tongue over her nipple. 

Mara arched her back and gasped, “You punish it.” Truth be told, she was counting on it. Her nipples were hard and tingling, all the more so from his tongue; her core was pulsing with need, her labia slick with readiness. 

“Exactly. I punish it.” Then, without, another word, he released her wrists, rolled off the bed, and sauntered naked towards the master bathroom.

Mara gaped at him. _He’s leaving me here?_ she wondered, feeling gobsmacked and almost offended. How _dare_ he leave her in this state? Maybe he was just bluffing?

But a moment later, she heard the distinctive sound of the shower turning on. _Un-fucking-believable,_ Mara thought to herself. He was actually taking a shower? 

Miffed and painfully aroused, Mara threw back the covers and walked into the bathroom without knocking. She had every intention to join him, to make him give her the release she needed so fucking desperately. 

He was rinsing shampoo from his hair when she walked in. “I’m joining you,” she said forcefully as she closed the door behind her. 

“No,” Reyes said, slicking his wet hair off his face to look at her. Another jolt of lust squeezed her belly: his face was pure Charlatan. “You’ll stay there. If you don’t take my orders, you don’t get what you want. Understand?” 

Mara growled in frustration… then lost her train of thought as Reyes slowly slid his hand down his chest, over his belly, and onto his straining erection. She would _never_ get over how quickly he was able to get it up. Her resolve crumbled as he began stroking his cock in a slow, leisurely manner. 

“Reyes, please…” she pleaded, her eyes fixed on his hand. Unconsciously, she took a tiny step towards the shower, and Reyes looked sharply at her, his hand still busy on his cock. “Do I have to tie you to the sink? _Stay there,_ ” he commanded. 

Mara stifled the whimper of longing at the back of her throat and greedily watched him as he pleasured himself a second time. She bit her lip when he threw his head back and leaned against the wall of the shower, the seed of his climax blending with the shower to swirl away down the drain. 

He slicked his wet hair back and threw her a cocky smile, and Mara pursed her lips, her sexual frustration growing by the second. _He thinks he’s so clever, does he?_ she thought, then marched out of the bathroom without another word. _Two can play at this game._ She climbed back into bed and covered the lower half of her body with the sheets. 

When Reyes stepped out of the bathroom two minutes later, his hair still dripping and a towel wrapped loosely around his narrow waist, it was to find Mara with her left hand in her panties, her eyes closed and her clever fingers tantalizingly hidden below the cover the blankets. Mara almost smiled as she heard Reyes’ chuckle, but pretended to ignore him as she lightly stroked her fingers along the length of her labia, then in small circles around her nub. 

A moment later, she felt him crawl back onto the bed, then he peeled back the sheets so he could openly watch her. Goosebumps rippled over her skin as he whispered in her ear, “I’m going to take off your panties so I can look at your lovely pussy. I want to watch you come.”

“Yes,” Mara breathed, her fingers circling more quickly at his words. He chuckled again, then pulled her panties off and tossed them on the floor. “Spread your legs,” he ordered, and placed one hand on her inner thigh, close to the heat of her pussy.

The heat of his hand, and his sheer bossiness, pitched Mara higher into lust. She spread her thighs and reached her right hand over her head, fisting it in the pillows as her orgasm began to build from the firm circular motion of her fingers. Reyes shifted his position so he was kneeling between her legs, his hand gently stroking her thigh, his thumb tantalizingly close to her apex. 

“Come for me, querida,” he murmured, and Mara arched her back and gasped, her orgasm about to crest… and then Reyes shoved her hand away, his tongue on her pussy, slicking over and around her clit.

Mara cried out at the unexpected, delicious warmth of his hot tongue as it slicked along her labia and back over her clit. Her orgasm sparked over her body like an electric current, making her back arch and her toes flex. “Reyes!” she cried out, fisting both her hands in the pillow above her head and arching her pelvis into his generous mouth. 

As Mara settled from her orgasm, Reyes placed a tiny kiss on her inner thigh, then sat back and smiled at her. “I have a meeting with Octans in twenty minutes,” he informed her glibly. “Gotta go.” He rolled off the bed and started getting dressed. 

“What?” Mara half-moaned, half-demanded. She felt drunk with pleasure, but still so _unsatisfied_. She wanted his cock, goddammit! She could hardly keep her eyes off his naked body as he started pulling clothes on, covering all that beautiful golden skin. “Wh- when will you be back?”

Reyes shrugged and smiled teasingly at her over his shoulder. “Oh, sometime this afternoon.” 

Mara rolled onto her belly and stared up at him with sad puppy-dog eyes. “Why are you being so cagey? Don’t you _want_ to fuck me?” As she’d known they would, her words caught his attention, and she rolled onto her back again and arched her back slightly to draw his gaze to her breasts. As predicted, his eyes flew straight to her nipples, which were already pearled with arousal.

“A taste of my pussy was all you needed?” she asked huskily. “You don’t want to feel my heat sliding down over your hard cock?” She trailed her fingers between her breasts and slowly down over her belly, then lower. 

Reyes swallowed visibly, then growled, “You’re far too tempting, woman. I’ll deal with you later.” He grabbed his gloves, then left the room briskly. 

Despite her own frustration, Mara laughed with satisfaction. _Two can play at this game, indeed._

************************

Later that afternoon, Reyes came home and walked into the house. “Mar?” he called out as he kicked off his dusty boots. 

“In here,” she called from the living room. Reyes smiled to himself. He was half-hoping - okay, fine, 100% hoping - she was naked and ready for him. He’d had a very hard time thinking about anything else all day. 

He walked into the living room and grinned. She wasn’t naked - she was wearing her usual house-clothes of blue Initiative tank top and white panties - but _fuck_ , was she ever ready for him. 

She was lying on one of the couches, her legs spread with one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Her tank top was rucked up to expose her smooth belly, and her clever left hand was slipped inside her panties as she touched herself again. 

_Ah, so we’re continuing this game,_ Reyes thought to himself with dark satisfaction. He’d actually never done this before, this withholding of sex to enhance each other’s pleasure. He wondered how far it would go. Knowing Ryder, she would give as good as she got… 

As he stepped close to her, she languorously opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I couldn’t wait for you,” she panted, her fingers stroking inside her panties. 

“I forgive you,” he purred, and she shifted slightly on the couch so he could sit beside her hip. Mara made as though to take her hand out of her panties, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her left wrist. “Keep going,” he told her, his voice gentle but authoritative. 

She obediently slid her hand back into her panties and continued her self-ministrations, and Reyes slid his hand across her belly and up under her shirt to feel her breast. Mara gave a little gasp and arched her back. Reyes carefully slid her tank top up, licking his lips as he revealed the pert, round little globes of her breasts, tipped with rosy nipples. He leaned down and ever-so-lightly stroked his lower lip over one nipple. 

Mara gasped again, then moaned his name. “Reyes, please…” 

“Please what?” he asked lazily. He stroked his lower lip more firmly over her nipple, then a light flick of his tongue. 

“Please, suck my nipple!” she whimpered, writhing slightly to try and push her breasts closer to his face. Her fingers continued their smooth stroking motions in her panties. 

“You want me to suck your nipple?” he purred, then complied, taking her rosy peak deeply into his mouth. She groaned and panted, and he savoured the sweetness of her skin, the firmness of her little nipple against his teeth. Then he released her and breathed into her ear, “What else should I do? Should I stroke my fingers beneath your breast?”

“Yes,” she gasped, and unconsciously bucked her hips up from the couch. Reyes smiled and skimmed his fingers beneath her breast. “I know what else I should do,” he murmured against her cheek. “I should pinch your nipple, just enough that it hurts, because I know you like the sweetness of that pain.”

“Please, yes!” Mara whimpered, her hips bucking against her own hand in an unconscious rhythm. Reyes pinched her nipple, making her moan loudly, then continued his dirty talk. 

“I should slide my lips from your nipple down to your pussy, shouldn’t I? Maybe run my fingers along your lips, spread your sweet moisture, then taste your sweetness on my tongue. I should lick your pussy deep, plunge my tongue deep inside you, deep like I want my cock inside you.”

Mara was gasping now; Reyes knew she was close, but he relentlessly continued the stream of nasty, gorgeous words in her ear. “I should swirl my tongue over your clit until you rock your hips against my face. I know you love it when my mouth is on your pussy. And then after you come, I should push your legs up over your head and slide my hard cock deep inside you. I should pound my cock into you hard, until you’re screaming for me. I know you want to feel me deep inside you, filling you up…” 

And Mara broke, crying out in climax as her hips bucked convulsively up from the couch. Reyes covered her mouth with a kiss, taking her scream and smothering it with the heat of his tongue in her mouth. Mara panted and whimpered against his lips, her right hand cradling his neck as her left hand frantically swirled against her clit, then began to slow down as her orgasm eased. 

Reyes gently pulled away from her lips to look down at her face. She was always so damn beautiful after she came: her cheeks slightly flushed, a dew of sweat on her forehead, her eyelids half-closed with pleasure and her lips red from his kisses. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with desire. “Fuck me. Please?” she whispered, her hand on his neck pulling him eagerly towards her. 

Reyes was unable to resist her when she was this damn enticing. He climbed onto the couch to kneel between her spread thighs, his hands on the couch by her head to support his weight. Mara smiled at him and grabbed his ass with her hands, but then frowned as he resisted her attempts to pull him close. 

He smiled at her wickedly. His woman knew him well, because her face fell with disappointment before he could say a word. But he said it anyway. “No. I won’t fuck you.” 

“Jesus Christ, Reyes! Why not?” she demanded, then actually punched him in the stomach. He grunted, then laughed at her as he sat back on his heels. “Now, because you punched me. That’s not very nice.” 

“Seriously! Please? I’m so ready for you…” Mara moaned, and roughly pushed her panties down. Reyes stared at the juncture of her thighs as her panties slid down: she was _ready_ , her labia dark pink and plump with arousal, and so glossy with her moisture that he unconsciously licked his lips. She looked like a ripe fruit, and he desperately wanted a taste. 

_No. I like this game,_ he thought firmly to himself, savouring the intensity of the lust in his body. His heart was thundering in his ears, his skin felt like it was tingling all over, and his cock was throbbing with need. He felt so fucking good right now, the anticipation was almost as good as an orgasm. He wondered if this was what it felt like to take Oblivion. 

However, he was only so strong. He couldn't resist everything, and Mara’s beautiful pussy was practically in his face. He slid two fingers smoothly inside of her. 

She cried out in surprise at his unexpected touch, then bucked towards his hand. “Yes!” she wailed. “Yes, please…”

_Mmm._ She felt so damn nice: hot, wet, and tight around his fingers. He couldn’t believe he was turning this down, even temporarily. But somehow he knew, he just _knew_ , that if he resisted fucking her, it would be… incredible when he finally gave in.

He swirled his fingers inside of her, drawing cries of pleasure from her lips, then abruptly pulled his fingers out. Mara’s eyes flew open and she stared at him, then gasped in desperation as he sucked her sweetness from his fingers. “I have work to do,” he told her briskly, then stood from the couch and sauntered into the office.

“You bastard!” she yelled after him, and he laughed as he closed the door behind him… then locked it. He was so horny it almost hurt, but his need was probably nothing compared to hers.

_If she gets in here in her state, I’m not sure if she’ll kill me or fuck me._

********************  
Somehow, Reyes and Mara got through the rest of the evening relatively normally: they ate dinner, they watched a vid, and they went to bed. And yet the ever-present electric connection between the two of them was so tense with sexual frustration and _do-we/don’t-we_ that Reyes was surprised he and Mara didn’t spontaneously combust. 

The next morning, he was woken up by the most delicious weight across his hips. He opened his eyes to find Mara straddling him. As usual, she was wearing nothing but panties, and her pale golden skin poured over her delicious curves made him smile with anticipation. 

She smiled down at him. “Morning,” she said, then undulated her hips against his in one strong, smooth motion. 

Reyes gasped at the delicious friction of her panties against his naked cock. He grabbed her hips to pull her more firmly against him, but Mara pushed his hands way with surprising firmness. “No,” she snapped, though a playful smile touched her lips. “You didn’t want to fuck me yesterday? You lost your chance. Now I’m the boss.”

He grinned at her. “Are you now? We’ll see how long that lasts.” He shuffled upwards underneath her a little bit so he could take hold of his cock, then stroked himself slowly as he met her eyes. 

“You’re telling me you don’t want to ride this?” He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust upwards, his hand still on his cock. 

Mara swallowed, her eyes on his hardness, then her gaze drifted back to his face. She raised her eyebrow in challenge. “You’re telling _me_ you refused to pump your cock inside of this?” She stroked her crotch through her panties, then slid her hand inside, her other hand drifting up to cup her own breast. 

“Mara… you’re so… beautiful,” Reyes grunted as he stroked himself more quickly. Mara threw her head back, her quick breaths making her breasts rise and fall enticingly. Her fingers rubbed more quickly inside her panties, then with a gasp and a small cry she came, her body shuddering with pleasure. 

Reyes panted, his eyes fixed on her body, and he pumped his hand along his length passionately. Suddenly, Mara knocked his hand off his own cock, then leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. _Yes, finally,_ he thought with satisfaction, and reached up to cradle her neck with his hand. He slid his other hand along the smooth skin of her back.

Then Mara pushed herself off the bed and strolled towards the bathroom. “I have to be on the Tempest in an hour. Gotta go.” It was Reyes’ turn to gape at the bathroom door now as she firmly closed it behind herself, leaving him aching and unsatisfied in the bed. 

“What do you mean, the Tempest? Are you leaving today?” he called after her. His voice sounded strained to his own ears. 

She opened the door briefly and peeked out. “Yep,” she chirped. “Quick jaunt to Aya. Should be back in three days.” She smiled wickedly at him and closed the door again.

_Un-fucking-believable_ , he thought. She was going away for three _days_ and she wouldn’t fuck him? 

Maybe this game wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

***********************

Mara’s three days without Reyes were _torture_.

Admittedly, she had done this to herself, but it didn’t make it any easier to know that her own figurative lady blue-balls were her own fault. 

During any spare moments, she and Reyes had been sending each other _filthy_ emails, and they’d been on private vidcalls every night while the rest of the Tempest was sleeping. 

By the time the Tempest returned to Kadara, Mara was buzzing with so much unsatisfied sexual energy that she was even making Jaal uneasy. The crew had practically evicted her from the Tempest with instructions to go and ‘enjoy herself’. 

_And I fully intend to,_ she thought darkly to herself as she stepped into the Playground. She’d already hastily messaged Reyes to tell him she’d be at the Playground in forty minutes, and he had immediately replied with a one-sentence message: _I’ll be balls deep inside you in forty-one._ She had laughed, but as she jumped out of the Nomad and practically ran to the front door, she couldn’t help but desperately hope that he wasn’t exaggerating. 

She unlocked the door and the deadbolts and stepped inside, but to her surprise, the house was dark and quiet. _Isn’t he here?_ she wondered, with a pang of disappointment. “Reyes?” she called out. 

“I’m here,” his voice purred from behind and to her left. Before she could turn, he was pressed against her back, his right arm a steely band around her middle, his left hand covering her mouth. Then his lips were at her ear. “Don’t talk. Just listen,” the Charlatan hissed. “I’m going to blindfold you and tie you to the stripper pole. Yes?” 

Frantically, Mara nodded her head. The lust that had been simmering just under her skin for the past three days erupted to the surface, making her feel dizzy with need. “Good,” Reyes whispered, then released her and gently tied a silky strip of black cloth over her eyes. 

Gently he took her hands, then led her into the living room so that her back was to the stripper pole platform in the living room. “I’m going to sit right here,” he said, and Mara heard the soft crinkle of leather as he sat on the couch facing her. “Take off all your clothes.” From the gaps around the edges of her blindfold, she could see chinks of light as Reyes turned on the light over the stripper pole.

Mara shed her synth-leather jacket and her scarf while kicking off her boots. Slowly, she rolled up the edge of her tank top, exposing her taut midriff. With her eyes covered, her hearing felt especially acute, and she was satisfied to hear Reyes’ tiny intake of breath as she pulled her black tank top over her head. Mara turned slowly so her back was to Reyes, then pulled down her pants and underwear in one smooth motion, arching her back to highlight the roundness of her ass. 

“Fuck. Yes. I’ve missed that fine ass,” Reyes groaned, and Mara bit her lip as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper. Was it is his jacket he was unzipping, or his fly? Mara kicked her pants to the side, then braced her hands on the edge of the stripper pole platform and slowly bent over, exposing her bare bottom and allowing Reyes a tantalizing glimpse of her pussy from behind. 

He groaned again, and Mara heard the delicious sounds of fabric rustling. “Are you taking off your clothes?” she asked hopefully. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Reyes taunted. “Take off that bra.” 

Mara slowly stood up straight and unhooked her bra. She dropped it on the floor, then turned to face Reyes and seated herself on the edge of the stripper pole platform. She leaned her weight back on her hands, arching her back, and spread her legs wide. 

She heard a sharp intake of breath and a low growl, and a crinkling of leather. _He must be standing, she thought to herself._ Anticipation quickened her blood, but seconds ticked by and she didn’t hear a sound. “Reyes?” she asked tentatively, turning her head slowly from side to side to try and pick up his location. “Where-”

Suddenly his hands were on her thighs and his tongue was lapping at her pussy. Heat lanced through her body and she arched her hips up into his mouth desperately. _God, yes, I need this,_ she thought deliriously. His hot tongue traced delicately along her labia and over her clit, then he planted a firm, warm kiss on her pussy, his tongue sliding sweetly along her moist lips. 

Too soon, he pulled away and released her thighs. Mara gave a sob of frustrated lust, but before she could beg, Reyes was commanding her. “Stand up and give me your hands,” he said. 

She slid off the platform and thrust her wrists at him, eager to continue their sex play, but he leisurely trailed the fingers of one hand down her right shoulder, along her forearm, then to her wrist. He took hold of her wrist and planted a gentle kiss at her pulse point, then flicked his tongue over the inside of her elbow. 

Mara bit her lip to stifle a tiny gasp. She’d never have thought something so innocuous as a lick to her arm could be sensual, but the blindfold seemed to be heightening her sense of touch as well as her hearing. 

Reyes brushed his lips along her forearm from her elbow back to her wrist, then strapped a lightly padded leather cuff around her wrist. These cuffs were familiar to Mara; all the cuffs Reyes used with her were similarly designed: padded enough to be comfortable, but firm enough to give a bite of delightful pain if she pulled hard at them.

He strapped the other cuff around her left wrist, then released her. “Hold your hands apart,” he ordered, and she did. The cord connecting the cuffs pulled taut as she held her hands about a leg’s length apart. “That’s how much give you’ll have,” Reyes informed her briskly. He uncuffed one of her hands, then led her up onto the platform. 

Reyes took her hand and guided it to the pole. “Hold the pole. Both hands,” he instructed her, and she wrapped her hands around the cool metal. Then Reyes pressed himself against her back. 

Mara gasped aloud. As she had hoped, he was naked; the heat of his skin scalded her, and his rock-hard erection slid between her legs temptingly. She whimpered, bucking back against him. 

He gave her a brisk, quick spank, and she bit her lip as the sharp bite of pain sent a lance of pleasure through her. “Hold still,” he scolded, then reached around her to cuff her second hand. 

Reyes then stepped back, leaving her aching with lust and cold without his touch. She was facing the pole with her hands cuffed, and the cord was strung around the pole. Mara couldn’t step away from the pole, but if she brought one hand close to it, she could almost turn around if she kept the other arm bent. 

“Now, what should I do with you?” Reyes mused, and the sound of his voice travelled was he walked around her in a slow circle. Mara panted with excitement and didn’t answer; he always knew the most exquisite things to do to her. 

Sure enough, his fingers trailed delicately from the back of her neck and down her spine. He slid his palm lower, over her butt, then between her thighs… and he slipped his two fingers along the length of her labia. 

Mara keened and bucked back against him, but she knew there was no point in begging yet. Reyes slid his fingers along her lips, lightly pressing her clit, then removed his fingers and left her cold again. 

Mara bit her lip, turning her head this way and that in an attempt to catch the sound of his breath, but the Charlatan could be absolutely silent when he wanted to be. 

“Open your mouth,” he said softly from in front of her, and she complied eagerly. Then she tasted a salty-sweet musk as he gently slid his fingers into her mouth: the juices of her own desire. She sucked at his fingers until he gently pulled them from her lips. The next thing she felt was his grip on her jaw and the firm press of his lips as he kissed her. 

Mara arched towards him, desperate for the feel of his body as his tongue slid into her mouth. She raised her hands and managed to catch his neck with her left hand, and twined her fingers in his hair to keep him close. Reyes chuckled against her mouth, then lapped gently at her lower lip. “You taste so fucking sweet,” he purred. Then he released her and stepped away.

Desperate for his touch, Mara tried to grab for him, but he stepped out of the reach of her cuffed wrists. “Reyes!” she called out, her voice husky with lust. “Please, it’s been too long…”

“It has, hasn’t it?” he replied lazily. His voice emanated from in front of her. “Reach your hands above your head.”

She immediately reached her hands up and gripped the pole, and his fingers traced gently along her wrists to her forearms, then stroked up and around her shoulders until his thumbs were just under her breasts. Suddenly, a hot gust of breath near her belly button made a shiver of delight run down her spine, and Reyes pressed a kiss to her navel. 

His fingers thumbs skimmed over her nipples, then he pinched her left nipple and very gently twisted it. “Oh god!” she blurted, arching helplessly towards him. He kissed her navel again, then gently trailed light kisses down towards her sex as the fingers of one hand traced the angle of her hip. 

Then suddenly his mouth was on her pussy. Mara clenched her fists around the pole and spread her legs wider to give him easier access. He gripped her butt firmly in his hands and pulled her closer to his mouth. He kissed her labia as intimately and lovingly as he would kiss her lips, then delved his tongue into her pussy. 

“I want your cock, please!” Mara cried out helplessly at the teasing pressure of his tongue inside her. Reyes chuckled, and she felt the vibration against her clit. “Not yet,” he growled, then expertly circled her clit with his tongue. 

Mara rested her forehead against the pole, her breath coming short and sharp as her climax built. “Yes,” she breathed. The pleasure was reaching a crescendo as he lapped gently at her clit, then more firmly in circles around it. “Reyes, I’m going to-!”

The cruel man suddenly stopped licking her and released his hands from her ass. Her foiled orgasm, on top of his teasing touches, was too much. She’d gone too long without the sweet pressure of his thick cock inside of her. “Reyes, _please!_ I need you to fuck me hard! It’s all I want!” she screamed shamelessly. 

“Good,” he said darkly, and his voice was right behind her. “Bend over and hold the pole tight.”

Mara nodded eagerly, her lust rising to a fever pitch. Only good things could happen when he told her to bend over. She complied, spreading her legs an anticipation. 

Sure enough, his hands on her hips and a moment later, he was pushing his hot, hard length inside of her. After five whole days of torture, of teasing masturbation and phone/email sex, the sheer feeling of his cock inside of her was mind-blowingly exquisite, and she cried out in completion as he pushed himself all the way inside. 

Reyes bent over her body, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Jesus Christ, Mara, you’re so fucking tight,” he hissed, and ground himself against her in a circle before thrusting in small, sharp motions. 

His short, sharp thrusts lent a delicious friction to her G-spot, and Mara couldn’t reply beyond an incoherent moan of pleasure. Reyes stood straight again and held her hips in a firm grip as he withdrew, then pumped himself inside of her again in a smooth, slow stroke.

But Mara didn’t want smooth and slow. She wanted hard and fast. “Fuck me _hard_ , Reyes! Just fuck me!” she pleaded.

Reyes laughed out loud, then slammed his cock deep into her. “Yes!” she screamed, pushing herself back against him. Together, they found a hard, driving rhythm. Mara revelled in the delicious smooth friction of his cock inside of her, the satisfying _smack_ of skin against skin, the harsh gasping of Reyes’ breathing as he fucked her. 

He reached his hand around her and grazed her clit gently, surprisingly gently given how furiously they were fucking. The combination of his hard cock and his gentle teasing touch on her clit multiplied her pleasure by a hundredfold, and Mara came suddenly and violently. Spasms wracked her body and she screamed his name as her orgasm crested and broke. Behind her, Reyes gasped and groaned, his body folding over hers as he came as well. 

Minutes later, once their breathing had slowed and their sweat started to cool, Reyes stood and withdrew from her body, then gently pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Mara straightened as well and released the pole, flexing her cramped fingers. 

Reyes, still standing behind her, gently tilted her chin up and back so he could kiss her. “That was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” he asked her cheekily as he pulled away. 

Mara laughed. “Yes. But please _don’t_ ever make me wait again for five days to fuck you.”

Reyes laughed, a smug, dark sound. “Can’t promise that. All I’ll promise is that it’ll always be worth it.”

Mara grinned at him. He was incorrigible, infuriating, irrepressible. 

And she loved him for it.


	16. Kawasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes arranges for a little surprise for Ryder, and takes her back to the scene of their first crime together.
> 
> Fun with Tempest friends, fluff, and NSFW SMUT SMUT SMUT. 
> 
> For context here, let's pretend the Tempest is docked on Kadara for a while and Reyes is hanging out on the ship with Mara Ryder and the crew.

“Oh shit, she’s coming! Quick, hide the - the thing-”

Reyes’ sardonic voice cut through Liam’s panic. “Calm down, will you? Jesus, Kosta, you have no chill.”

Liam stared at him with wide eyes. “Vidal, just shut up and close your omni-tool! Oh, hey Ryder.”

Mara walked into Liam’s room and forced herself to ignore the faint miasma of too many men’s body odour in one place. “Gentlemen.” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Suvi said I’d find you here. Dare I ask what you’re all getting up to today?”

Ryder!” Jaal proclaimed grandly. “Reyes and Liam are teaching me about human automobiles. Did you know Liam had a - what did you call it - a shitbox that he and his family slowly restored into quite a majestic vehicle? It is truly a wonder that humans were able to produce ground transportation vehicles that were so clunky, but that lasted so long. It turns out that Liam and his father were able to replace the transmission with-” 

Mara held up one hand. “Okay, Jaal, you can stop with the distraction tactics. You want me to go, I get it. I’ll leave you to your male bonding ritual. But I still don’t understand why you guys always have to do these things half-naked.” She couldn’t help but eye all of them in their manly glory. She’d be lying if she said her male crewmates weren’t a mighty fine bunch of specimens… but her eyes, as always, stuck on Reyes, sliding over his lean and muscled body, admiring his dark nipples and the faint trail of hair leading into his pants. 

He gave her a saucy grin and winked. “See something you like, Ryder?” he teased, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and flex his biceps at the same time. As always, Mara’s hormones roared in approval as she eyed his toned bronze body with blatant appreciation. 

Liam groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands, but Jaal smiled and slapped Reyes on the shoulder. “I like this display of emotions between the two of you, Reyes, but we should resume our mechanics lesson. Thank you for stopping by, Ryder,” Jaal said firmly to Mara, in a clear dismissal. 

Mara snorted. Her crewmate was dismissing _her_ from a part of her own ship? She rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll go.” She left the room, trying hard to ignore the outburst of bro-ish scuffling and shouting that she left in her wake. 

As she walked back towards her quarters, she passed by Cora’s workbench, where Cora and Peebee were poring over some maps of Remnant sites. Cora raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on in there?” 

Mara shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Some kind of three-way bromance. I don’t think I want to know. They’re all half-naked for some reason?” 

Cora snorted, but Peebee whistled. “Really? I’d better check in.” She skipped off towards Liam’s room. 

Cora hesitated, then said to Mara, “You know, as your lieutenant, I’d better keep an eye on things too. I’ll check it out.” 

Mara laughed out loud. “You guys do what you gotta do. I have work to do,” she added in a loud and pointed voice as she walked away. 

Gil looked up from the crate of machine parts he was cataloging. “Ryder, you are terrible at bluffing. We all know you're going back to your bunk.” 

Mara flushed, but laughed again. _Maybe he’s not wrong,_ she thought, as the sweet image of Reyes’ taut abs flashed through her mind. “You’re right, I am going back to my bunk. I have business with SAM,” she said primly. And untruthfully. “And Gil, we all know you're going to join Peebs and Cora to stare at the men as soon as I leave the room.” She threw him a mischievous smile over her shoulder as she walked away. “You're no better than the rest of us.” 

Gil tilted his head to the side, then unceremoniously tossed the datapad he was holding onto a table. “You got me. You're right. See you later, Ryder.” He sauntered towards the lift.

Mara laughed again, then headed back towards her private quarters. 

Once she was gone, Vetra turned to Drack, totally nonplussed. “I don’t understand. Is this an Initiative ship, or a zoo?” she asked. 

Drack heaved a long-suffering sigh and continued installing a mod on his shotgun. “Who knows anymore, Nyx. Who knows.”

**************

It soon became clear to Mara that Reyes, Liam, and Jaal were working on some kind of project and that Reyes was the ringleader, if his self-satisfied smile was anything to go by. When Mara asked him what they were up to, he just told her it was a surprise. Eventually the boys banished her from the engineering wing altogether, going so far as to enlist SAM’s help in keeping her locked out. 

Mara watched them with amused exasperation as the week wore on. Liam was practically hopping with excitement, and Reyes was more cocky than usual. Finally, on the eighth day of so-called intrigue, Reyes sauntered over to Mara while she and Suvi were reviewing some reports of the agricultural efforts on Eos. 

“Ryder, can I steal you this afternoon? Meet me at two o’clock at the gate out of the slums. You won’t need armour.” Without waiting for a reply, he swaggered away. 

Mara raised an eyebrow at Suvi. “That feels like it was supposed to be a request, but it really wasn’t, was it?”

Suvi snorted delicately. “Nope. The Charlatan just gave an order to the Pathfinder.” 

Mara smirked. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’ll follow it. Just this once.” She and Suvi sniggered, then returned to their reports.

But Mara was feeling too excited to focus now. What was Reyes planning?

*********************

At two o’clock on the dot, Mara descended the lift to the Kadara slums, then jogged over to the gate that led into Kadara’s wilds. 

As she walked through the gates, she Immediately she caught sight of Reyes, and her jaw dropped. She gave a sudden incredulous, delighted laugh.

_Where the hell did he find a motorcycle?_

Indeed, Reyes was leaning casually against a sleek-looking black Kawasaki motorcycle. He was dressed in black synth-leather from head to toe, and he raised one eyebrow and grinned slowly at her as he caught her eye. 

Mara’s mouth suddenly started watering and she had to swallow hard. She wasn’t sure what was the bigger gift here: the reveal that Reyes had somehow gotten a motorcycle to Kadara - hell, to Andromeda at all - or his hot body encased in synth-leather. 

She strolled over to him with a grin. “How the _fuck_ did you find a motorcycle in this galaxy?” 

Reyes smirked. “Please. You forget, you’re looking at the galaxy’s best smuggler. Who also happens to be friends with the Pathfinder’s mildly unethical quartermaster.” He reached out and hooked his fingers in the belt-loop of her pants, then slowly pulled her towards him. “Anything is possible with me, Ryder. Don’t you know that by now?”

Mara bit her lip as he pulled her close, then slid her hands up his leather-clad chest. “Looks like it’s a lesson I’m always having to relearn,” she murmured, her jade-green eyes twinkling. 

Reyes gave a low, throaty chuckle that brought Mara’s nipples to attention. “And it’ll be my pleasure. But first, let’s take this beast out for a ride. I still can’t believe you’ve never ridden one before.” 

Mara grinned with excitement, and not a little nerves. Alec had been a funny one when it came to his children’s safety; he’d been right on board for Mara and Scott both to sign up for military training, but he’d firmly forbidden them from riding motorcycles, racing flitters, or any other kind of high-speed recreational vehicle. Mara had never really thought she’d missed out, but she’d always thought riding a motorcycle seemed so cool. At least, it had always looked so cool in the old vids from the 2000s. 

She’d confessed this once to Reyes, and he’d been astounded that she’d never ridden a motorcycle. Reyes had grown up riding small motorbikes called Vespas, as well as other larger bikes (Mara knew next to nothing about these things), and the idea that she’d never ridden one had amused him more than she’d thought reasonable. 

But clearly it had given him this surprise idea. Mara’s heart swelled with affection for him. He was so damn thoughtful. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You guys fixed this bike up just for me?” she asked softly. 

Reyes wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. “It was mostly me,” he said cockily, and Mara rolled her eyes in amusement. “But yeah, Liam helped, and Gil made some _very_ interesting modifications. Jaal really just tagged along for the ride.”

“Yeah, he hates missing out,” Mara laughed. Then she stood back as Reyes pulled two helmets out of the motorcycle’s saddlebags. Tenderly he slid one helmet over her head and pushed up the visor so he could see her face. “I knew you’d already be wearing leathers,” he told her, with laughter in his voice. 

It was true. Mara’s usual casual outfit was a synth-leather jacket and gloves, lightly armoured pants, and synth-leather motoboots. Reyes pulled on the second helmet and pushed up the visor, then slung one leg over the motorcycle and gestured for her to get on behind him. 

“This is a dual-sport bike,” he told her. “That means it’s good for on- and off-road… so it’s perfect for Kadara.” 

Mara nodded eagerly as she slid one leg over the seat, then snuggled up behind him. The bike was quite tall, but it had footrests in the passenger’s position, and she wondered if Reyes had installed them just for her short frame. 

He turned his head towards her. “Hold my waist,” he instructed her, and his smooth voice was warm and soothing. “You don’t have to hold too tightly. I won’t let you fall.” 

Another bloom of fondness warmed her chest. Reyes didn’t have to reassure her. She always felt safe with him, whether he was being playful and mischievous or dark and dangerous. “I know you won’t,” she said, then slid down her visor and put her hands on his waist. 

Reyes slid down his own visor, then turned the ignition. The bike hummed to life, vibrating like a powerful cat beneath them, and Mara felt a spike of excited anticipation. 

Then Reyes squeezed the throttle, and the Kawasaki thrummed as it began moving. Mara instinctively clutched Reyes’ waist, then laughed at herself for her ridiculous nerves. She'd flown through the Scourge multiple times, almost _died_ multiple times, and the thing that gave her a jolt of fear was a motorcycle? 

Mara could feel Reyes’ answering laugh through his back. Gradually they picked up speed until they were flying across Kadara’s hills at a solid sixty kilometres per hour. 

The ride was _exhilarating._ Mara had never moved so fast on such an exposed form of transportation. The wind plucked at her clothes like eager fingers, and the smooth, powerful hum of the bike made her feel invincible. The scenery whipping past seemed more vivid than ever before; the speed and freedom of the motorcycle meant she could appreciate Kadara’s patterns of flowing hills and soaring peaks in a way that she could never do when running on foot or when enclosed in the Nomad’s protective bulk. 

Reyes was clearly an expert in riding this bike. Mara watched the movements of his hands for a time as he squeezed the left handlebar, then the right, then the left again in a concertina of movements that she didn’t understand, but couldn’t help but appreciate. Despite their unstructured, wild off-road course, the ride was smooth and seamless thanks to his skill.

The whole experience was so very _Reyes_ : a wanton, untamed experience, wrapped in a flawlessly smooth presentation. Mara could easily appreciate how he’d come to love this form of transportation. 

Some time later, Reyes drove them up the side of a tall rise, then slowed the bike to a stop. He dismounted the bike, then gallantly offered her a hand as she dismounted as well. Mara took off her helmet and gave a breathless little laugh as she stretched her legs; the insides of her thighs felt tight from tensing with the motion of the bike, and she knew she would be sore tomorrow. 

Reyes removed his helmet and grinned, his whiskey-coloured eyes glinting wickedly. “Riding takes its toll, doesn’t it?” 

She grinned back at his shameless innuendo. “It does. But it’s absolutely worth the pleasure,” she purred back, and Reyes laughed with dark satisfaction. 

“Good,” he growled. “Then you’ll like where I’ve brought you.” He jerked his chin behind her.

Mara turned around, and felt a jolt of excited recognition. _Draullir._ Now that Mara thought about it, she was surprised they hadn’t returned here before, to the scene of their first crime together… and the place where both of their lives had changed irrevocably. 

“Come,” Reyes said, and held his hand out to her. His bronze eyes were electric with intent, and as always, Mara couldn’t resist their lure. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her towards the mouth of the cave. 

Reyes led her into the cave system, and excitement and anticipation began to tingle across her skin as she admired his predatory stride. Usually the dominant cast of Reyes’ shoulders automatically elicited an eager passiveness in her, a happy willingness to take whatever he was about to give her. But after their adrenaline-pumping motorcycle ride, and here in Draullir, in the only place she’d ever made a renegade’s decision - the decision to let Reyes dispatch Sloane Kelly - Mara was feeling a little dark and dangerous herself. 

As they reached _that_ wall, the rocky cave wall where Reyes had pinned her ruthlessly with his passionate kiss, Reyes slowed and turned towards her with a mischievous smile, but Mara was faster. She shoved his shoulders, and he stumbled off-balance so his back hit the wall. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Reyes laughed, as Mara stepped aggressively into his space. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them on the ground, then pressed herself against him and fisted her hand in his hair. She pulled his head back, and he hissed sharply. “I’m taking charge for once,” Mara purred against his ear, then traced her tongue along the line of his jaw. 

Reyes _growled_ , and the sound resonated through Mara’s body. A warm hum of anticipation began to pound in her feminine core. “I’d like to see you try,” he rumbled. 

Mara smiled against his neck. “That’s a challenge I’ll gladly accept.” She dropped her hands to his belt and swiftly unbuckled it. “Kiss me,” she demanded. 

Reyes didn’t hesitate. He grabbed her neck and captured her lips with his, gliding his succulent lips over hers before sliding his tongue smoothly into her mouth. 

Mara arched eagerly into the heat of his mouth as she swiftly opened his fly. Then she abruptly broke the kiss and shoved his pants down, then dropped to her knees. 

“Mara-” Reyes’ words were cut off by his sudden hoarse gasp as Mara took the full length of his delicious cock in her mouth. _Damn, that’s good,_ Mara thought to herself with satisfaction as she raised herself to a slightly higher angle so she could take him deep. Eagerly she slid her mouth along the length of his cock, grabbing his firm butt in her hands for extra leverage. 

Reyes groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. “Jesus Christ, Mar,” he breathed, his hips twitching convulsively towards her. 

Mara pulled at his hips and pumped her mouth along his shaft more quickly, encouraging him to thrust into her. She’d always had an essentially absent gag reflex, and she loved that this allowed her to take Reyes’ cock so deep that he filled her throat. She placed one hand on his thigh and tilted her head, then took him deep and swallowed. 

Reyes let out a visceral moan and cradled her head gently with one hand. _Let’s get more of that sound,_ Mara thought to herself with dark amusement. Slowly she slid her hand from his thigh to his balls and gently stroked them while she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. Then she abruptly took him deep into her throat again and swallowed while fondling his balls more firmly.

She was pleased when Reyes groaned again, more loudly still, his fingers tensing instinctively against the side of her skull. With every sound of pleasure he made, Mara felt like her own arousal was flaring exponentially higher. The pulsing heat at the juncture of her thighs was exquisite and organic, like the throbbing of a heart. 

Minutes later, with Mara’s eager ministrations, Reyes suddenly gasped, and his abdomen tensed as he came. Mara enjoyed the fierce pulsing of his cock and hungrily swallowed his release, then sat back on her knees and smiled up at him, fizzing with aroused anticipation at what he would do next.

Reyes’ eyes were closed, his head still thrown back against the cave wall as he tried to catch his breath. Finally he leaned down and pulled his pants up loosely to cover himself, then wrapped his fingers around Mara’s throat. “Allow me to return the favour,” he growled against her ear as he gently pulled her to her feet with his hand at her neck. “I am a perfect gentleman, after all.”

Mara didn’t need to reply. The eagerness in her short, quick breaths was all Reyes needed to hear. Obediently she allowed him to walk her backwards and farther into the cave, her excitement rising as he deftly popped the button on her pants as he pressed her backwards with the hand at her throat. 

Eventually the backs of Mara’s thighs hit a hard surface, and Reyes released her throat to roughly pull her pants down and lift her onto the rocky ledge behind her. Roughly he tore off his synth-leather gloves, then he sinuously slid one hand along her bare thigh. 

“I’m going to taste your pussy now,” Reyes hissed in her ear, and Mara gasped uninhibitedly. She _loved_ when he told her what he was about to do right before he did it. “I’m going to slide my fingers inside of you and find you wet for me, aren’t I?” 

“Yes,” she breathed, and arched eagerly towards him. He clenched his fingers on her thigh to keep her still, then continued murmuring in her ear. “Good. Because after I taste you, and after I touch you with my fingers, I’m going to fuck you. _Hard._ Right here on this rock.” 

“Yes, _please!_ ” Mara gasped, trying to writhe closer to his touch. He breathed a wicked chuckle into her ear, then fell to his knees and lightly slid his finger along the slick length of her lower lips. 

Mara sucked in a shaky breath, then gave a sharp cry of pleasure as Reyes lowered his mouth between her thighs and placed a firm kiss on her clit, finishing the kiss with a tiny flick of his tongue. He continued to kiss her pussy, teasing her with gentle laps and torturous swirls of his tongue around her clit without directly stimulating the bud of her pleasure. 

Mara fisted her hand in the shoulder of his jacket and moaned loudly. She knew he was teasing her on purpose, but she desperately wanted _more_ from his clever tongue. “Reyes,” she whimpered, and jerked her hips towards his mouth. “Please!” 

Reyes purred a gentle chuckle, then finally he slid his tongue firmly along the length of her pussy and dipped gently inside of her before finally, _finally_ licking her clit with a sweet, perfect pressure. Mara gasped gratefully as the simmering pleasure in her core suddenly flared higher. Her orgasm was building so sweetly, so surely, with every delicious lap of his tongue. 

At the moment that her climax burst over her like a supernova, Reyes slid one finger inside of her with a come-hither motion, and Mara cried out in ecstasy and thrust her hips against his hand. Reyes continued the beautiful harmony of his tongue and his hand until she was breathless and gasping from the intensity of her orgasm. 

Mara shuddered in delicious satiation as Reyes finally withdrew his hand from her body and stood up. Then she opened her eyes and swallowed hard, her lust flaring wildly into life as her eyes fell on his erection. His strong hand was wrapped around the length of his shaft, and he was staring intensely at her face, his eyes dark from his lust-blown pupils. 

“Stand up and turn around,” the Charlatan barked. 

_Yes, yes, fuck yes,_ Mara thought feverishly as she swiftly got to her feet and did as he said. She placed her hands flat on the rock ledge and leaned forward, then looked at him over her shoulder, eager for any further instruction. 

The Charlatan smiled darkly. “You know your place already. That’s good. Lean forward more, and spread your legs,” he ordered.

Eagerly Mara followed his instructions, panting hard with anticipation as Reyes slowly stepped closer to her. Slowly he slid his warm, strong hand up the length of her back inside her jacket, then slid his hand back down to grip her hip. 

Mara jerked with dizzying arousal as Reyes slid the head of his cock along the length of her pussy, spreading her warm moisture along her lower lips. Slowly he teased her with his hardness until she was writhing her hips and mewling with need. 

But Reyes was relentless, his hand on her hip keeping her firmly in place. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he demanded. 

“I want you to push that cock deep inside me, right now!” Mara cried, and Reyes huffed out a satisfied laugh. “And then what?” he purred. 

“I want to you fuck me hard and fast! Please, Reyes, I… just fuck me, _please_!” 

Without wasting his breath to reply, Reyes did as she asked, and drove the length of his shaft deep inside of her. “God, _yes!_ ” Mara wailed. As always, the sweet pressure and friction of his cock both soothed and riled her blood, making her crave him even as he satisfied her. 

She panted with anticipation as Reyes slowly pulled his length out of her inch by inch, then slammed himself home again. Slowly but surely, he increased the speed of his thrusting, deftly lifting her hips _just so_ to get a better angle, and Mara clenched her nails against the rock as the slight change in angle slid his cock more firmly against that crazy bundle of nerves inside of her. 

Then Reyes slipped his right hand around her hip and brushed his finger lightly over her clit. “Goddamit, Reyes!” she wailed, as her second climax suddenly announced its impending presence with a squeeze of exquisite pressure and heat between her thighs. 

Reyes gave a satisfied little laugh as he continued to simultaneously fuck her while stroking her clit lightly with his finger. Suddenly Mara couldn’t talk anymore; she could barely breathe, the pleasure building inside of her was too great-

She convulsed in sudden ecstasy as her orgasm broke over her like a wave, searing through her more thoroughly than a tendril of Scourge. At the edges of her awareness, she heard Reyes groan as he came in harmony with her, thrusting into her even harder still in the throes of his pleasure. 

They both gasped for breath in the aftermath of their sex. Then Reyes slowly withdrew from Mara’s body with an affectionate pat on her butt. “Ready to get back out there, Ryder?” he asked gently.

Mara shot him a grin as she pulled her pants back up with a jaunty little hop. “Hell yeah. But I want a turn driving.” 

Reyes laughed in surprise as he buckled his belt. “Well, you’re already an expert at riding, so it can’t hurt,” he purred. Mara smiled indulgently at his obvious innuendo, her heart fluttering with affection as he cupped a hand around her neck and kissed her tenderly. 

As long as Mara had Reyes to teach her, she knew she had no reason to be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have actually never ridden a motorcycle and I know nothing about them (aside from what I researched before writing this), so I hope this chapter still felt true and believable!


End file.
